Midnight desires
by Inocent Muggle
Summary: El orgullo era la característica principal de ambos, ¿a dónde les llevó al fin y al cabo? Las conspiraciones siempre se ven ayudadas de algo y termina siendo la debilidad de lo que deben destruir. DH
1. Wish I: All I want is you

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo los ocupo para este fic sin motivo de lucro alguno (Qué protocolo no?)**

**Warning: Este fic es del género flash (relación chico-chico) Si no te gusta el tema no lo leas si te interesa o es por mera curiosidad adelante n.n pero aviso que el final del capi está subido de tono **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Midnight Desires :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. By Inocent Muggle .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Wish I: All I want is you**

Una noche magnífica transcurría en las calles de Privet Drive pero para un chico de cabellos negros azabaches esto sólo era el pasar de un día más, tenía un aspecto de aquel mal en donde una tristeza opaca el corazón y un dolor inunda el alma, la piel ligeramente bronceada contrastaba a la tímida luz de las estrellas y le daban aquel atractivo místico tan propio de su mundo

Sí, en aquel mundo él no era reconocido por su aspecto mugriento o desaliñado, en ese mundo él era tratado como todo un héroe… el-niño-que-vivió para ser más exactos, gracias a él la amenaza de Voldemort se había esfumado hacía ya algunos meses pero esta vez había sido para siempre y no sólo temporalmente como había ocurrido casi 16 años

Hoy era 15 de julio, la mitad del verano ya había pasado y las notas de sus TIMOs ya habían llegado, las materias requeridas para ser auror habían sido aprobadas satisfactoriamente a excepción de una sola…

Pociones… - susurro el joven al tiempo que las palabras se desvanecían en aquel ambiente caluroso

Las notas habían llegado en un pergamino de la siguiente manera:

_Asignatura Promedio teórico y práctico_

_Astronomía ...Aceptable_

_Adivinación ...No Acredita_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ... Aceptable_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ... Extraordinario_

_Encantamientos ... Supera las Expectativas_

_Herbología ... Aceptable_

_Historia de la Magia ... No Acredita_

_Pociones ... Supera las expectativas_

_Transformaciones ... Supera las expectativas_

El problema estaba en que, según la profesora McGonagall le había dicho, el profesor Snape no aceptaba a ningún alumno que no consiguiera un "Extraordinario" en sus TIMOs, no es que le agradara tener que seguir en su clase pero los estudios de auror así lo requerían pero ese mismo día otro pergamino había llegado y esta vez provenía directamente del mismísimo Snape argumentando que por la intervención del director Albus Dumbledore le impartiría la materia de pociones pero debía tomar clases extras para mejorar en menos de dos meses, sino lo sacaría de la clase y de la materia y entonces se vería obligado a retomar un curso de verano en pociones bastante arduo para poder convertirse en auror

Si bien era cierto que tenía varias alegrías, Sirius no había muerto, el velo que él y Luna habían visto no era nada menos que un trasladador antiguo que daba a las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts y que había sido usado por los mortífagos para entrar y salir a través del ministerio e investigar a placer todo lo referente a aquella profecía, cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Sirius había aparecido en la enfermería con las ropas quemadas y un aspecto desaliñado en su cabello al igual que restos de ceniza en su rostro y ropa

Esos dragones si que tienen mal temperamento – les había dicho antes de caer desmayado y totalmente dormido, Harry no creyó que todo eso fuera cierto no después de recordar como Bellatrix lanzaba aquella maldición a Sirius y este caía siendo tragado por aquel velo no hizo más que comenzar a llorar, pero no era un llanto horriblemente sonoro sino que era más bien callado, incapaz de expresar con palabras la felicidad que ahora lo embargaban tenía que sacar su alegría de alguna manera y la única encontrada o posible en ese momento era liberarse por medio de copiosas gotas de agua salada que caían libres por sus mejillas

No había podido ni querido retenerlas, era un día único, todos estaban contentos incluso Sirius que yacía en una de las camas más cercanas y al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable porque en su rostro, ahora limpio, una tenue sonrisa iluminaba sus facciones dándole de nuevo aquel toque despreocupado que compartía, en antaño, también el padre de Harry

Al día siguiente el día final de cursos, Dumbledore había anunciado con satisfacción el triunfo del lado de la luz sobre el señor Oscuro, había hecho público también que aquello se debía a Harry Potter que había terminado al Lord con la varita idéntica que ambos compartían

Aún tenía grabadas las reacciones de cada uno de sus compañeros, todos le mostraron agradecimientos, felicitaciones algunos más incluso llorando lo felicitaban y bendecían y los profesores observaban con agrado y satisfacción el comportamiento de todo el alumnado a excepción de la mayor parte de una casa… los slytherin

Aquellos alumnos sólo se mostraban indiferentes ante el asunto, obviamente en su mayoría eran los hijos de los mortífagos ya que una menor cantidad de miembros de la casa habían levantado sus copas de una forma elegante propia de la casa para brindar a favor de Harry y el triunfo del lado de la luz

Draco Malfoy mantenía aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que rallaba en la presunción y pasaba del egocentrismo, a pesar de que su padre había sido aprendido por los aurores y mandado a la prisión de Azkaban pareciese que esto no le importase en lo más mínimo, eso desconcertaba a Harry y no es que le prestara más atención de la necesaria, más bien prestaba atención a todo el grupo que rodeaba al slytherin pero ciertamente el que más sobresalía era éste y los demás sólo le seguían, "Una gran prueba de liderazgo" pensaba Harry a veces

Cayó pesadamente sobre su cama y subió sus brazos para ponerlos tras su cabeza, quedando boca arriba mientras observaba con falso interés el techo

Así poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pesadamente, el sueño y cansancio comenzaban a vencerlo hasta que cayó profundamente dormido

De pronto se vio en medio de un lugar totalmente oscuro donde los tenues rayos de luz lunar atravesaban la penumbra reinante del lugar

De pronto se sintió sobresaltado, un par de manos lo habían apresado por detrás tomando sus brazos y rodeándolo al mismo tiempo que un aliento a menta fresca chocaba contra la parte posterior de su oído causándole un efecto sumamente placentero

Comenzó a tensarse bajo el toque de aquel ser hasta que unos labios se posesionaron de su cuello dejando marcas rojas a su paso, Harry movió un poco el cuello abriendo aún más el camino para que aquel desconocido besara, mordiera y saboreara la piel de esa área de su cuerpo

En medio de aquel éxtasis, sintió como unas manos comenzaban a meterse por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, ansiosas y ardientes acariciaban todo lo que encontrasen a su paso

Harry comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, en sus 16 años no había perdido la virginidad aún pero no se necesitaba gran experiencia para saber que lo que sentía en esos momentos no era más que puro placer y deseo aunque había algo más que en esos momentos no supo ni quiso identificar

Pronto sintió como una de esas manos comenzaba a desabrochar la ropa que estorbaba a su paso, Harry se dejaba hacer mientras que el desconocido ya le había despojado de la camisa y procedía con la parte baja del pijama

Él sucumbía ante las vehementes caricias que le eran proporcionadas, pronto sintió que aquel extraño lo soltaba y giraba dejándolo de frente, besándolo con fervor, con lujuria, con una pasión a la que él mismo respondía y entonces unas manos tibias se aferraban a él, haciéndolo gemir mientras sus labios eran nuevamente tomados con frenesí ahogando cada uno de los jadeos y gemidos que salían al sentir el contacto de la piel tibia con su miembro que desde hace mucho pedía atención

Entonces los labios sobre los suyos bajaron poco a poco por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, trazando un camino de besos y caricias húmedas a su paso hasta que se topó con la hombría del moreno

Con sensualidad acariciaba zonas cercanas al punto clave pero sin llegar a tocarlo siquiera, Harry gemía con frustración pero todo enojo fue apagado y envuelto por una total nube de éxtasis y deseo irrevocables, su miembro había sido envuelto en su totalidad por la boca del ser desconocido

Primero era no más que una caricia pero en instantes se transformó en una caricia urgente, deseosa y sobre todo… "placentera" decía una vocecilla en la su mente

Sólo entonces sintió que se perdía en una ola de sensaciones jamás descritas o sentidas realmente… sólo deseadas

Draco… - susurró en el silencio de la habitación mientras llegaba al punto de no retorno…

El subconsciente de Harry trabajaba a mil, sin saberlo, en el fondo deseaba sentir esas manos tibias sobre su piel y esos labios reclamando los suyos, embriagarse de aquella esencia fresca pero eso sólo podría ser si dejaba de reprimir aquello que luchaba por salir… sus más profundos deseos…

Mientras que en las habitaciones de una solitaria y elegante mansión… los tenues rayos lunares alumbraban la hermosa y perturbada figura de un joven rubio que pasaba sus finos dedos por los labios suaves y delgados sin dejar de ser deseables

El efecto de la luna sobre su piel pálida hacían el contraste perfecto pero sus orbes gris-azulado se mantenían perdidas en algún punto indefinido de la habitación

Como si el subconsciente lo hubiese poseído sonrió… una sonrisa deseosa, anhelante y sincera surcó de sí mismo y sin caer en cuenta lo anterior, sacudió vehemente su cabeza y volvió a sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo que lo recibía con una sonrisa pícara

Grandes planes comenzaban con tan sólo una noche de intervención por su parte…

**To be continued…………………………………………………**

Hola a todas! Déjenme me presento, soy Inocent Muggle una chica que acaba de incursionar en el terreno slash de Harry Potter, esta pareja me encanta y hace meses había estado planeando este fic pero la idea no me convencía del todo hasta el día de hoy que decidí subirlo n.n

Bueno este es un poco raro cierto? jeje si me lo imaginaba bueno lo que Harry tuvo fue un tipo de sueño húmedo pero tras liberarse susurró el nombre de una persona, aquella que deseaba lo tocara de verdad pero él no lo sabe, es sólo su subconsciente que intenta salir

La idea central del fic se basará en los deseos reprimidos de este atractivo par de chicos sólo que estará de por medio también la ayuda de la magia, n.n siempre hay que dar un empujoncito no lo creen? Espero esta primera parte les haya gustado pero en caso de que no aceptaré gustosa tanto críticas como sugerencias

Hasta la próxima!

**"Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos".**

_Gustave Flaubert_


	2. Wish II: Dream you again

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen creo que eso todos lo sabemos ya no?**

**Advertencia: Este fic es de contenido slash es decir relación chico-chico si no te gusta no leas **

* * *

**Midnight desires**

**By Inocent Muggle**

**Chapter 2**

**Wish 2: Dream you again**

Se levantó de golpe y buscó sus gafas, había tenido un sueño muy placentero, de eso no tenía duda alguna pero sólo había sido eso, un sueño…

Se levanto con pesar y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, muy poco le importaba que los Dursley se molestarán porque se bañase a esa hora de la madrugada, recordó con una gran sonrisa la "Amenaza" que su padrino les había lanzado y la cara aterrorizada de Duddley al imaginar esa cola de cerdito de nuevo

Abrió la llave del agua fría, comenzó a desvetirsey se metió de lleno en la regadera, no se sentía muy fría ya que en el verano, el sol hacía que el agua se entibiara aún viniendo de cisternas

Dejó que el agua lo recorriese completamente, a cada gota un músculo menos tensado. Tanto esperar realmente le estaba afectando seriamente los nervios

Sirius le había dicho que tomaría al menos 3 semanas para que pudiera ir a vivir con él y pasar al menos la última semana de vacaciones en la casa que compraría en el mundo mágico y haciendo cuentas, ahora faltaba una semana más para que pudiese irse a vivir con él

Pero eso no era lo que más le perturbaba, lo que en realidad le preocupaba eran los sueños que tenía y por los cuales ahora se encontraba tomando una ducha fría

Sabía que en la comunidad mágica el tipo de personas heterosexuales, homosexuales e incluso los bisexuales no eran juzgados, eso era algo de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ahí. No tenían prejuicios siempre y cuando existiese el amor

También sabía que era bisexual, siempre había visto bonitas a las chicas y se había fijado en uno que otro chico pero jamás había pasado de un beso y mucho menos había hecho todo lo que hacía o le hacían en sus sueños y eso era porque consideraba que al llegar a ese nivel de la relación lo haría hasta que supiese que realmente esa era la persona que amaba y quizá se le pudiera considerar el típico virgen en espera del amor de su vida pero ensus propiosparámetros no consideraba el hecho de estar unido toda su vida con la persona que le robase el corazón

Aún era muy joven y quizá aquella ilusión del ser del que se enamorase se acabaría en poco o mucho tiempo, no lo sabía y no se preocupaba por ello, alguna vez había oído decir a Dumbledore "Dale tiempo al tiempo" y eso era lo que pensaba, todo sucedería a su tiempo y sucedería por una razón que después sabría, por tanto se preocupaba ahora en sus amigos, en sus clases y por que no, de vez en cuando a salir con las chicas que le pedían ir con ellas a comer y hasta ahora sólo dos chicos habían sidolos valientes que se habían arevido apedirle una cita

Naturalmente ninguno de ellos fue alguno del que Harry sintiera ese tipo de atracción que debía sentir cuando encontrara a esa persona pero tampoco podía quedarse en su habitación sin salir con nadie por esperar a su príncipe azul, no era ninguna doncella, también tenía que distraerse con más personas y eso hacía

Ron y los demás a menudo le echaban en cara que era el más popular de la escuela y que no andaba con nadie porque era todo un enamorado de una persona a la que esperaba llegase pronto y pudiera compartir el resto de su vida con ella y él les contestaba diciendo que no estaba tan urgido como ellos por acostarse con la mitad de la escuela para probar quién era el más "hombre". Luego se lanzaban a reír y olvidaban el tema

Sonrió al recordar la cara de Ron cuando después de esa discusión le dijese que comenzaría con Hermione, porque se le hacía muy linda y quién sabe quizás ella sería la persona que esperaba, bonita (en medio de un montón de cabello por peinar XD), inteligente y simpática. Ron había pasado a un tono pálido y después se había recuperado diciéndole que cometería el peor error de su vida si estaba con ella porque lo perseguiría mandándole a estudiar todo el tiempo

Él sólo se había reído estruendosamente y le había dicho "Ron debiste ver tu cara, si la quieres sólo díselo y no pierdas un momento más". Ron había fingido sentirse indignado y él sólo comenzó a reírse aún más. Luego de ello salieron de la torre Gryffindor para tomar Transformaciones

Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas dos semanas de Hogwarts pero como siempre, nada atraería más su atención que la manera de ser de aquellos slytherin y es que consciente o no, las personas de esa casa tenían cierto toque de atracción de la curiosidad en los miembros de las demás casas y se sentía bastante satisfecho de no ser el único que pensase así

Ahí existía todo tipo de personas, desde el par más idiota como Crabbe y Goyle hasta los jóvenes y chicas más atractivos de todo Hogwarts como Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, pero una casa con tantos talentos no se regía sola y su pilar era Draco Malfoy, el Idiotcipe de Slytherin como le había puesto Ron

Jamás lo reconocería ante los demás, pero viéndolo todo desde un aspecto meramente objetivo, él era el chico que más podría llamar la atención con o sin dinero y apellido. Objetivamente hablando, era un buen estratega y bastante inteligente a pesar de lo que aparentaba en su primer, segundo y tercer año en Hogwarts

Cuándo había notado ello? Desde siempre lo había sabido, sabía que él era el típico Slytherin orgulloso sangre limpia que tendría el futuro papel de líder slytherian no sólo por su apellido Malfoy sino también por su poder y aunque no lo hubiese demostrado en sus duelos de práctica, sabía que Malfoy tenía más poder del que aparentaba

Y después estaba su actitud ante las cosas, frío y ajeno a lo que se decía de él, ciertamente pensaba las cosas con la cabeza fría como buen slytherin y jamás actuaba a sus impulsos a excepción de aquellos arrebatos de ira cuando más jóvenes. Otra diferencia era que a él mismo se le podía notar si estaba triste, feliz o melancólico con tan solo verlo a los ojos, incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia, en cambio Draco Malfoy se guardaba todo y nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza y mucho menos los sentimientos por los que atravesaba en el día. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención de él, que a pesar de todos sus problemas, jamás se le notaba la perturbación en el rostro, una máscara de la cual él mismo fue testigo de su fabricación desde que se conocieron hacia ya 5 largos años

Ambos habían cambiado mucho, a los 11, 12, 13, 14 y 15 años habían peleado más de lo que Duddley lo había golpeado y ahora que tenían 16 algo era diferente. Se le podría llamar madurez pero algo dentro de sí decía que era algo que desde siempre y a la vez nunca había sabido

Sí, definitivamente el tipo de persona que no comparte sus inquietudes ni sentimientos, llego a pensar incluso que Snape sería el único a quién Draco podría confiarle algo además de sus padres pero viendo la actitud que tenía cuando Snape lo retenía después de la hora de salida y su expresión al salir del aula juraría que Snape se lo preguntaba e intentaba sonsacarle la verdad pero simplemente Draco Malfoy no cedía y él había sido testigo de una de aquellas ocasiones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día soleado y un trío de chicos corrían directamente hacia el lago donde podrían pasar tranquilamente el fin de semana que por fin después de mucho había llegado y sería el último que pasarían del curso

De pronto uno de ellos se detuvo en seco y llevo su mano izquierda a la frente golpeándosela y haciendo el gesto de cuando se te olvida algo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con cierto toque de disculpa y a la vez de enojo

.- Se me ha olvidado el libro de Pociones en las mazmorras – dijo con fastidio observando a sus dos amigos, el joven pelirrojo y la chica de cabello enmarañado color castaño

Ambos lo miraron con cierta diversión en sus ojos y asintieron

.- Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó ella observando a su pelirrojo amigo que ya se aproximaba a degustar una rana de chocolate que había sacado de su túnica

.- No adelántense yo los alcanzo – les indicó dando media vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente a las mazmorras

Al ir corriendo con tanta prisa llego en un dos por tres a las mazmorras y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una voz resonó alrededor

.- Draco no puedes seguir sin decir nada, tú y yo sabemos que no estás bien así que deja de ser tan cabeza hueca y quita esa falsa frialdad y dime qué demonios te pasa – había escuchado aquel reproche antes pero la combinación de preocupación y enfado la hacían desconocida a la vez

.- Pansy y Blaise te lo dijeron cierto? – ese arrastre de palabras…

.- Ellos lo hicieron porque se preocupan por ti Draco y no los culpo, a veces es tan exasperante tenerte a ti como conocido – Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape discutiendo de su actitud con los demás? Eso si que era nuevo, Snape reprochándole su falta de abertura a la gente… si la gente siguiera sus propios consejos…

.- Nadie les ha pedido ni a ti ni a ellos que me vigilen o que observen cada gesto o movimiento que hago, y no me vengas con eso de que soy tu responsabilidad porque bien sabes que si no me he ido ha sido por ustedes y sólo me reprochan todo lo que no digo ni hago – Draco Malfoy contestándole a su querido y respetado profesor de Pociones… "Las cosas que se ocultan bajo las apariencias" – pensaba Harry

No puedo creer hasta donde puede llegar tu necedad, tu padre te lo dijo muchas veces, esa terquedad tuya no te va a llevar a ningún lado y el no decir lo que sientes no ayuda en que sea al contrario – volvió a reclamarle esta vez con más dureza

.- Ahora que lo pienso mi padre jamás fue terco, al contrario, bajo la cabeza ante un loco desquiciado e hizo todo lo que éste le ordenaba… claro claro, se me había olvidado eso, debo seguir los consejos de mi padre para así volver a reunirme con él en Azkaban o por qué no, terminar muerto, sí esa sería mi GRAN sueño, ser como uno de ellos dos – dijo siseando en un tono de ironía de aquel que causa escalofríos, que sabes que tiene una gran ira dentro y a la vez una gran tristeza lo embarga, no más que la conocida desesperación

.- No debes ser tan duro… tú padre y madre lo hicieron por ti por darte un futuro, quizá no del lado correcto pero seguiría vivo y protegido, lo que menos hubiesen querido es que adoptaras esa muralla de pura frialdad para esconder todo lo que sientes o piensas y fortalecerla más – pronunciaba con suavidad, él se había sorprendido, jamás pensó que Snape pudiera tener tal tipo de voz

.- Da igual, lo hecho, hecho está, así soy y así pienso seguir así que si me disculpas Padrino, debo ir a clases – dijo cortante, perdiendo esa mezcla tan escalofriante de momentos antes y Harry supo que debía irse ya, había escuchado cosas que no le incumbían

Se marcho no sin antes escuchar un suspiro de resignación al parecer de Snape y unas palabras seguidas de éste…

.- Te arrepentirás de la manera en la que te estás convirtiendo y después no habrá marcha atrás… - había escuchado en ese tono de tristeza que a menudo oía con Hermione y Ron cuando lo veían deprimido por la "muerte" de Sirius y él se negaba a escuchar o dejarse escuchar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese momento supo que ambos eran parecidos en cierta manera, la diferencia estaba en que tras el regreso de Sirius, se le había quitado un gran peso de encima y en cambio, a Malfoy, ni el regreso de su padre o madre le harían cambiar y se preguntó si Pansy y Blaise le prestaban la atención de amigos incondicionales que él tenía en Ron y Hermione, después de todo las cosas no son lo que parecen y los Slytherin eran gran prueba de ello

Cerró el grifo del agua fría y salió de la ducha agarrando la toalla que estaba a un lado, la amarró a su cintura y se dirigió lentamente hacia su cama. Tomó los boxers que había sacado del cajón y se los puso para volver a acostarse dentro de sus sábanas ahora limpias después de haber sacado las sucias

Y así se quedo observando el techo de la alcoba, mirando las figuras que salían de la penumbra de la habitación y solo pensó en el gris, cerró los ojos mientras su mente comenzaba a funcionar, conscientemente esta vez

.- Qué guardará tras esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia?… apuesto a que no es tan hiriente y frívolo como aparenta ser… - pensaba mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y de nueva cuenta, volvía a caer dormido

Y sin saberlo, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras una pequeña frase rezumbaba una y otra vez muy en el fondo de su ser

.- Cómo será tener al verdadero a tu lado…

**Continuará………………………**

Me tardé lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento pero de verdad muchas cosas han estado surgiendo entre el fic, mi vida y mi otra vida XD caos existencial por así llamarlo pero espero la actualización haya sido de su agrado a pesar de que esto no fue la gran cosa pero ténganme paciencia apenas voy empezando u.u

Ya verán que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes porque ya pronto volverá a Hogwarts ahora paso a los agradecimientos n.n:

**Angel-de-luz:** Mi primera reviewer! Muchas gracias por tu review y qué te digo? Espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y ya verás que pasarán muchas cosas más entre esta parejita que a mí tmb me gusta mucho n.n y lo del japonés descuida yo en mi otra cuenta soy una otaku entera! Akeru Fujimi ese es mi pen name anterior n.n Gracias por tu review!

**Mirse:** Ay en serio? Muchas gracias! Yo también espero lo mismo, muchas gracias por la frase y por tu review, ojalá el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Conacha:** Ya verás todo lo que le espera a Harry porque esto apenas está comenzando XD y Draco tampoco se quedará atrás verás todo lo que un simple sueño y hechizo mal hecho puede ocasionar XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado!

**Angie:** Si! Yo lloré cuando murió ToT y esa fue la única manera de regresarlo XD además se necesita su humor sarcástico que se parece al mío XD Grax por tu review!

**Heredera de Slytherin:** Espero cumpla tus expectativas y trataré de hacerlos más largos conforme me meta más en la trama, siempre empiezo cortos XD Gracias por tu review!

**Sarasa:** Me tardé un poquito u.u pero aquí ta la actualización XD espero te haya gustado y espero ansiosa tu review! Saludos!

Hasta aquí llegue en medio del caos completo de deberes y trabajos XD

Tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias todo es válido excepto al´gun Avada Kedvra virtual n.nU

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Wish III: Look at me and see the way I a...

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben nada mío nada mío u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es slash, es decir relación chico-chico si no te gusta el tema no lo leas, si es por curiosidad o porque te agrada adelante n.n no me hago responsable de daños colaterales XD**

* * *

**Midnight desires**

**Wish 3: Look at me and see the way I am **

Los rayos de la luna se colaban tenues en la habitación de una mansión iluminando el semblante sereno y tranquilo de un joven de cabello rubio platinado

Abrió los ojos con lentitud haciendo que sus ojos tomaran un efecto hipnotizante a la luz de la luna. Reflejos azules tomaban posesión de su mirada grisácea tornándola a un azul grisáceo de hierro

Pero algo había diferente en ella, normalmente pareciese que era el tipo de muralla forjada con el mejor de los aceros y nada pasaba por ella pero ahora esos ojos mostraban un sentimiento de nostalgia… como añorando lo perdido

Un largo suspiro salió de su garganta

Supo que sería inútil intentar dormir de nuevo, esa sensación que intentaba reprimir tan a menudo estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza y ya casi le era imposible suprimirla… o… más bien ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo

A pesar de su apellido, de su dinero y de todos los conocimientos que su padre y demás antecesores le brindaron, esa sensación era algo nuevo para su ser

No había palabra para explicarlo porque ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba por su corazón, su madre siempre le había hablado del cariño, del afecto y del amor que se le tiene a una persona cuando la encuentras. En ese momento él no había hecho caso a las pláticas de ella y simplemente le decía que él jamás se enamoraría de nadie porque no había ser que valiese la pena en el mundo

Recordó la burla que le hizo entonces su madre, "Un amor frustrado, no es así Draco? Espero no te arrepientas después porque me encantaría ser yo quien te dijese 'te lo dije'"

Sonrió con melancolía, su madre, como la extrañaba, ella era la única persona que siempre le había hecho frente ante sus desplantes de una manera peor que la de su padre. Su madre sabía que si quería hacerlo entender debía ser a la mala y también debía herir su orgullo y hacerlo un poco menos arrogante y así lo era, al menos con su madre apartaba esa presunción de la que se sentía tan importante e imponente

El amor… Él no creía en amar a otra persona que no fuese su madre y padre, porque a pesar de todo lo que su padre hiciese lo amaba, él siempre le había dicho que debía ser fuerte, debía apoyarse en una creencia o motivo que jamás le fallase y esa creencia no podría ser una persona porque los humanos poseían sentimientos tan complejos que siempre serían impulsivos, en el único en quién podría confiar a la larga sería en él mismo y en los ideales que se propusiese o hiciese

También le dijo que no debía ser como él, que la arrogancia y el orgullo sólo hacen que la vida se torne cada vez más vacía si es de lo único que se vale

Recordó un día antes de su primer partido de Quidditch la pregunta que siempre estuvo rondándole por la mente desde que tuvo uso de razón y por cada explicación que se le daba simplemente no entendía

Flash Back

"Ganar padre?… es en eso en lo único que debo pensar siempre?" – fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios observando con intensidad los ojos tan parecidos a los de él

"No Draco, si sólo piensas en ganar en muy poco tiempo ninguna victoria te hará sentir lo suficientemente satisfecho, debes aprender a disfrutar de ellas y si pierdes debes aprender de ello"

"Pero Padre, si pierdo mancharía el orgullo de nuestra familia" – replicó

"Los Malfoy no nacimos teniendo nuestro orgullo Draco, nosotros lo hacemos y para ello necesitas aprender, errando es la mejor manera de hacerlo entiendes eso?" – le preguntó suavizando un poco el tono de voz

"Entonces cada vez que pierda no te sentirás defraudado de mí?" – preguntó con temor

"Me sentiré defraudado de ti el día en que no aceptes tus errores ante ti mismo" – le dijo mientras ambos esbozaban una sonrisa – "Ahora será mejor que me demuestres lo que has aprendido en todo este tiempo"

"Así lo haré, Padre" – susurró para irse corriendo a los vestidores

Fin Flash Back

Su padre le había aconsejado muchas cosas acerca de la vida, de cómo disfrutarla, de cómo no caer en ese error tan desmedido que genera la arrogancia pero eso no le quitaba el coraje que sentía al recordar que su padre siempre lo aconsejaba pero ni él mismo hacia caso a ninguno de sus propios consejos

Su madre siempre le había protegido y trataba de transmitirle y explicarle lo que el amor le podía hacer a las personas, las maneras en que sabría reconocerlo… y de qué le había servido todo eso a ella? si a pesar de todas sus charlas y propias palabras había ido a terminar a San Mungo en estado de coma

Por eso él no iba a hacer lo mismo, seguiría siendo como la situación lo ameritase, no se mostraría vulnerable ante nada ni nadie y si ello conllevaba a aumentar la soldadura de su frialdad entonces así sería, no iba a arriesgarse a terminar dependiendo de una persona

Él no esperaba a la persona que pudiese sacarlo de su soledad ni buscaba a la persona que pudiera derretir el hielo en su corazón… si alguien lo encontraba debía aceptarlo como era

Qué tonto el que dijese que el amor es libre y no egoísta. Se dice que cuando hay un amor egoísta no es amor porque se convierte en obsesión pero qué pasa si sabes y la persona misma te ha dicho que con el único que podría ser feliz eres tú… luchas por ese amor aún cuando el otro ya no desea hacerlo y hablas de desear, si él no lo desea tú mismo sufres… egoísta… y si tú ya no lo quieres te persigue… qué hacer si siempre los sentimientos te traicionan persiguiéndote a todas horas…

Y ahora sentía esa sensación vacía y a la vez tan llena, extraña y a la vez tan conocida… la nostalgia de sentir algo… qué era ese algo? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo lo que importaba ahora era ser el mejor… sólo eso…

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente

Harry tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche que tenía a lado, se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a ordenar rápidamente su alcoba

Hoy sería el gran día, Sirius por fin iría por él y estaba seguro de ello porque le había mandado una carta el día anterior

_Querido Harry:_

_He resuelto todos los papeles legales que me hacían falta y qué crees?_

_OBTUVE TU CUSTODIA!_

_Pasaré por ti mañana al medio día, podrás ver a Ron y Hermione e iremos a comprar todos juntos los útiles de este año_

_Sabes algo Harry? Creo que este será un año muy interesante, algo me lo dice _

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Con cariño, Sirius_

Qué bien se había sentido con esas palabras, él también presentía lo mismo y quién no lo haría si volvieses a la escuela con uno de los mayores desquiciados menos en tu lista de enemigos

Otra cosa que también lo perturbaba era el hecho de lo que sucedería en Hogwarts después de que Lord Voldemort hubiese sido vencido, sabía que ahora no tendría un nuevo oponente en DCLAO porque nadie se atrevería a retarlo más que el propio profesor, si sus cálculos salían correctos y Lupin era quien volvería a tomar el puesto pero si salían equivocados entonces las clases serían aburridas

Ahora tendría más responsabilidades, el ser auror no era cosa sencilla y desgraciadamente tendría que aprender más cosas y tomar pociones extras, Snape se lo había indicado en la carta, tendría un tutor, oh sorpresa! Sería observado por un chico de su mismo año o peor aún, más avanzado, slytherin seguramente y todos sabrían con lujo de detalles lo malo que era en esa asignatura, pero no se quedaría conforme con ello ah no, este año muchas cosas sí que iban a cambiar

No es que se sintiera más seguro o imponente al haber derrotado a Voldemort pero si algo había aprendido con la guerra y demás sucesos es que no debía complacer a todos para mantenerlos contentos, debía ser él mismo y ahora estaba iniciando una nueva vida, seguramente para todos los demás él seguiría siendo el Chico de Oro pero él ya no se sentiría incomodado por tal título, la razón? Simplemente ese Harry tan depresivo y solitario se había ido y ahora quedaba el nuevo Harry que estaba a punto de hacerse de una nueva actitud ante el destino y demás cosas por las que atravesase su vida

"Hoy voy a cambiar…" recordó el fragmento de aquella canción tan burlesca que siempre oía para reír un rato y darse cuenta de lo jovial que se estaba volviendo

Volteó a la derecha y vio que el reloj marcaba ya las 11:40, sólo veinte minutos más y por fin podría ser libre en el mundo que adoraba

Bajo el baúl por las escaleras dejándolo en la sala de estar, cerca de la chimenea, subió de nuevo a su habitación y bajo con la jaula de Hedwig, ella se había ido a cazar la noche anterior, seguramente lo encontraría en la casa que Sirius hubiese comprado así que no había mayor problema

Los Dursley lo veían desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, como esperando que una catástrofe ocurriese de un momento a otro

.- Así que ya te largas – escuchó la voz ronca de su Tío Vernon alías Cerdo con patas

.- Así es, mi padrino dijo que vendría a las 12 y faltan 20 minutos – respondió sin emoción alguna contenida en la voz, sabía que esa clase de tonos alteraba en sobremanera a su tío de una manera muy graciosa

.- Pero qué tipo de leyes hay en tu mugroso mundo que dejan a los asesinos libres? – preguntó su tío con acidez, intentando dañar la paciencia de Harry sin ningún resultado

.- Pues se le llama justicia, aunque me pregunto si mi padrino decidirá cobrar venganza con ustedes o con el ministerio… sería interesante conocer la respuesta – dijo con una risa burlesca

.- Chiquillo insolente cómo te atreves? – chilló su tía Petunia arrugando las facciones de caballo que tenía

.- Cómo me atrevo? No lo sé pero es divertido – contestó con más desdén – No entiendo la razón de su enfado, en 15 minutos me marcharé de sus vidas para fortuna de ambos

.- Sí afortunadamente así será – dijo su tío con expresión de autosuficiencia

.- Entonces si me lo permiten desearía poder irme de esta casa sin tener que ver su horrible cara de idiotas – pronunció haciendo que su tío pasara de rojo a morado y su tía palideciera

.- Muchacho malagradecido, te educamos, te hicimos quién eres ahora y así es cómo nos lo pagas? – reclamó furioso

.- Si quizá me dejaron vivir aquí pero ciertamente no tengo nada más que agradecer que ustedes no fueran mis padres – dijo con un tono de arrogancia marcada en su voz

.- Ahora verás que…. – dijo levantando la mano ante la mirada desafiante de Harry

.- Verá qué Vernon? – preguntó una voz proveniente de la chimenea

.- SIRIUS! – exclamó Harry con alegría

.- Termina de completar la frase Vernon, no te impido que lo hagas – dijo desafiante no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de alegría a Harry

.- Verá que pronto vendrías… si eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirte cierto Harry? – preguntó con voz forzada a lo que Harry sólo respondió con un leve asentimiento guiñándole un ojo a Sirius

.- Sólo era eso? – preguntó mirando a Harry

.- Si Sirius, ya tengo todo listo podemos irnos ahora? – preguntó con la ilusión chispeando de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

.- Si Harry podemos irnos ahora, deja tus cosas aquí, pasarán a recogerlas ahora nos vamos al caldero chorreante apuesto que te encantara ver a ciertas personas ahí – dijo guiñándole un ojo

.- Entonces qué esperamos? – dijo emocionado yendo de un brinco hasta la chimenea

.- Bien, aquí tienes los polvos flu – le dijo ofreciéndole algo del contenido de un saquito que llevaba

.- CALLEJÓN DIAGON! – exclamó soltando los polvos

Una luz enceguecedora salió disparada de la chimenea dejando estupefactos a todos los Dursley

Sirius comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la estrecha chimenea de los Dursley, antes de entrar se paró en seco pero no dio media vuelta para encararlos

.- Espero no volver a toparme jamás con sus caras y ahora que Harry se ha marchado deberían arrodillarse al menos ante el padrino de Su Salvador, lo único que puedo agradecerles es que no lo hubiesen dejado en un orfanato pero no lo haré porque ni siquiera lo hicieron de corazón… sé que Dumbledore les dijo que estarían protegidos mientras lo tuviesen aquí pero qué creen? Eso se acabo y me encargaré de que paguen cada una de las cosas malas que le dijeron e hicieron a Harry – dijo haciendo una pausa sin girarse aún para observar las caras de terror de ellos – Descuiden, no será ahora pero vengo advirtiéndoles desde ahora – finalizó adentrándose a la chimenea sin voltear a verlos – CALLEJÓN DIAGON! – exclamó mientras otra luz de la misma intensidad que la anterior se extendía en toda la sala

Los Dursley contemplaron algún punto en la habitación y después retomaron sus vidas, como si nada hubiese pasado…

* * *

Se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse el hollín de la ropa, se acomodó las gafas y salió de la chimenea para ver a su alrededor, segundos después Sirius apareció yendo a su lado

.- Vayamos a Faithrtia, ahí es donde nos esperan Hermione, Remus y todos los Weasley – dijo con una gra sonrisa

.- Faithrtia? Qué es eso? – preguntó desconcertado, jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar y no es que supiera demasiado pero jamás había oído a Ron y Hermione hablar de tal lugar

.- Oh es verdad Harry se me había olvidado comentártelo, Faithrtia es una plaza nueva que acaba de ser inaugurada este fin de semana – dijo mientras caminaban a través de la calleja

Ambos caminaban por momentos en silencio y otros tantos más hablando de las novedades del mundo mágico hasta que Harry distinguió a un grupo de niños amontonados sobre los mostradores del local donde vendían las escobas más famosas de todo el mundo mágico

Seguramente estaban exhibiendo el nuevo modelo de escoba que, seguramente, había salido este verano

La curiosidad pudo más y se acercó cautelosamente hacia el lugar, se hizo de un pequeño hueco para entrar y la vio…

Una escoba en color negro, con algunas ramillas en color plata dándole el aspecto de tener algunos rayos plateados en ella, también en el mango comenzaba la inscripción de finas rayas curveadas en el mismo color plata y en la parte superior se podía leer la siguiente inscripción

_Wind´s desires 1.0_

Sin duda era una escoba hermosa, tenía aquel toque tan sobrio y elegante que sólo pocos eran capaces de combinar para formar la perfección entre lo sencillo y elegante

Sirius se acercó hasta él y observó la escoba

.- Vaya, se nota que cada año hay escobas mejores y más bonitas… qué dices Harry crees poder manejarla? – preguntó sonriente

.- Pues… es tres veces más rápida que mi Saeta… sería todo un desafío intentarlo – dijo sonriendo mayormente

.- Entonces qué esperamos? – preguntó para desconcierto de Harry pero ni una replica se escuchó porque Sirius ya lo había arrastrado hasta el interior de la tienda

.- Buenos días en qué podemos servirle? – preguntó un joven de bigote en forma de candado sonriendo ampliamente

.- Buen día, quisiéramos adquirir la nueva escoba que están mostrando – dijo Sirius mientras Harry veía atentamente los cuadros que colgaban sobre las paredes

Se podía observar un partido de Quidditch y vio la inscripción debajo

"_Copa Mundial – 1990 – Ganador Chuddley Cannons, Inglaterra"_

.- Serán 1 000 galeones – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la escoba del mostrador, desilusionando al montón de niños – Tienen suerte, son una edición limitada y sólo hay 5 en todo el mundo mágico, dos fueron las que me llegaron y una de ellas ya fue vendida – dijo empaquetando cuidadosamente la escoba

Fue entonces que Harry salió de su ensoñación y comprendió todo, Sirius le estaba comprando una escoba nueva y él no había captado el mensaje por imaginarse montado en ella mientras atrapaba fácilmente la snitch

.- Sirius es demasiado además mi Saeta todavía funciona muy bien – intentó replicar

.- Pero Harry no has oído? Sólo hay 5 escobas de estas en el mundo y dos llegaron a Londres, alguien más tiene una igual y siendo que tú eres tú no puede hacerte falta – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños además se que no me arrepentiré, me doy por bien servido si ganas la Copa este año también

.- Pero… - intentó hacerlo de nuevo pero al ver la confianza de Sirius sabía que sería inútil hacerlo desistir – Está bien… - cedió finalmente

.- Aquí tienen – dijo recibiendo el dinero

.- Muchas gracias – dijo Sirius saliendo con Harry detrás de él

.- Ha sido un placer, además pienso que esa escoba está en muy buenas manos – dijo observando como partían – Al igual que su gemela – susurró sonriendo pícaramente

Iban caminando a un paso muy deprisa que Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado por fin a la dichosa plaza

Fue hasta que vio montones de túnicas de diversos colores entrar y salir de un gran portal, al parecer, hecho de el mejor mármol blanco casi como Gringotts pero este tenía una magnifica frase tallada sobre la parte superior, eran letras sobrevolándole en un color negro, Harry suponía que serían de aquel material llamado onix y decía lo siguiente:

_Carpe Diem!_

Esa frase la había oído de su maestra de Español y ella les había dicho a todos que la frase podía tener muchísimos significados pero que siempre tendría algo en común… significaría Aprovecha tu día!

Se adentró junto con Sirius y de pronto como si con la mente los hubiese llamado, varias cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban entre la multitud

Y lo vio, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás Weasley estaban sonriéndole desde el interior de una cafetería. Sonrió con alegría y corrió hasta ellos donde Ron y Hermione se pararon de un brinco dándole alcanze

.- Harry compañero qué bueno es verte! – dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda mientras Hermione lo abrazaba efusivamente

.- Ay Harry hace tanto que no nos vemos! – dijo soltándolo segundos después

.- Ron, Hermione, Harry iré con los Weasley, pueden ir a dar una vuelta si quieren hace mucho que no se ven, sólo no tarden mucho por favor – dijo Sirius mientras saludaba alegremente con la mano a los miembros pelirrojos de la mesa de enfrente – Harry me llevo esto, te estorbará mientras pasean, ya saben no demoren! – dijo marchándose hasta la cafetería junto con el paquete en manos

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar observando los diferentes locales y la gran diversidad de objetos mágicos

.- Vaya vaya… el trío de inútiles se ha reunido de nuevo – dijo aquel tono tan único de arrastrar elegantemente las palabras – Dime weasel qué se siente tener a tu amo de vuelta? O tú sangre sucia, qué tal es tener al único que podría hacerte caso de nuevo? O San Potter, tendría el honor de narrarme cada una de sus aventuras? – dijo mientras una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su bello rostro

.- Malfoy… - susurró Harry con enojo

.- Al menos tenemos con quién estar pero en tu caso dime, irás a San Mungo a visitar a la loca de tu madre o a Azkaban a visitar al psicópata de tu padre? – preguntó Ron sintiéndose satisfecho, creía haber logrado herir el orgullo de Malfoy

.- Ja Ja Vaya weasel, y te alegras por decir eso? Había olvidado la pequeñez de tu cerebro pero si deseas saberlo, no no iré a visitarlos, hay cosas más importantes qué hacer – dijo con ese tono de desprecio tan usual en él

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y fue el turno de Hermione para hablar

.- Entonces puedes irte yendo, nadie te detiene – dijo ya comenzando a perder la paciencia

.- Gracias por tu sugerencia sangre-sucia pero mis primeros asuntos están aquí y no se den tanta importancia que no fue de mi agrado, tengo que hablar con el dueño del zoológico no con los animales – dijo burlesco mientras miraba de una manera intimidante a Harry – Cara rajada, mi padrino me ha dicho que para tus clasecillas de auror necesitarás estos libros que no vienen en la lista de útiles – dijo mientras le entregaba con el mayor de los ascos un pergamino

.- Por qué no ha venido él mismo a dármelo? – dijo Harry mientras su mente formulaba una buena burla para esa

.- Porque él está indispuesto, no sé si lo sabrás pero tu labor no fue exactamente bien realizada como era de esperarse – dijo desconcertando al trío de Oro – Me voy y… weasel será mejor que dejes esos intentos tan penosos de querer lastimar mi orgullo o dignidad, no soy igual a mi padre o madre y hace mucho que dejaron de importarme mejor ocupa tu pequeño cerebro de mosca en buscar mejor tipo de insulto y no del frustrado aunque… creo que eso no es posible viniendo de la familia que tienes y tú sangre-sucia sigue metiendo tus narices en los libros ahí es donde SÍ haces algo de sociabilidad, hasta pronto Trío de Idiotas – dijo marchándose

Ron apretaba con fuerza los puños y Hermione tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas producto de la ira y coraje que sentía pero Harry sólo observaba al chico alejarse

Había notado perfectamente cada rasgo al referirse a sus padres… estaba fingiendo y lo sabía por experiencia propia… pero hasta para eso era bueno, él jamás pudo actuar de esa manera tan natural y la manera de burla que adoptaba simplemente hacia que tuviera un no sabía qué toque para llamar la atención irremediablemente

No, jamás lo comprendería, era un ser tan complejo… pero no valía la pena pensar tanto en él aunque lo dicho acerca de que no era igual a su padre o madre… eso si era algo nuevo

.- Vayámonos y olviden esto, saben como le gusta ver que puede hacernos enfadar – dijo mientras los otros dos asentían y se dirigían hacia la cafetería donde se hubiesen encontrado

Pero antes de girarse completamente echó una última mirada hacia donde el chico rubio había desaparecido y lo vio pero alguien más estaba con él y ambos riendo como si se conociesen de tiempo atrás

Una cabellera fácil de reconocer, Blaise Zabini estaba con él y no supo por qué pero un pequeño sobrecalentamiento en su sangre hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, no hizo caso y siguió con Ron y Hermione hasta donde Sirius y los Weasley los esperaban…

**Continuará………………………………………………………………….**

Hola de nuevo! Ya ando otra vez molestando por aquí n.n Como ven los capis se van haciendo más largos conforme la trama avanza, esta vez se han reencontrado, se han peleado y se han marchado… todo eso cuando su subconsciente grita abrázalo, bésalo y demuéstrale que tu eres su dueño… no quieran matarme por no mostrar eso ahora pero ya verán que la magia puede hacer milagros con cada catástrofe que un trío de jóvenes hará sin querer queriendo XD

Supongo se preguntarán por qué volví a tardar no es así? Pues miren, les contaré la triste historia de Draco porque fíjense que él está aquí en mi casa durmiendo en este instante y en otra cajita están Harry, Ron y Blaise. Sip, así como lo oyeron todos ellos están durmiendo muy tranquilos en mi habitación… verán un hechizo salió mal y todos quedaron convertidos en 4 hermosos gatitos pequeños. Draco es un blanco puro, Harry tiene bufanda, guantes, zapatos y pecho en color blanco al igual que una bonita mancha blanca en forma de rayo en su frente y los otros 3 son casi como Harry sólo que está uno más pequeño en color grisáceo en espera de nombre. Son 5 gatitos que se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo, además Draco duerme solito xq no quiere compartir cama u.u ese es el motivo de mi tardanza, ando cuidando 5 gatitos que no hacen más que dar lata, comer mucho y dormir demasiado XD pero tengo un problema y es que son 5 niños pero no sé quién es el quinto gatito…

Paso rápidamente a los agradecimientos n.n

**Agnes:** Perdona que no te conteste en el capi anterior pero cuando lo subí todavía no había recibido la alerta de tu review por eso te debo una disculpa enorme u.u Si lo de la corrección fue un error de word, me corrigió la palabra y yo no me fijé a la hora de subirlo pero gracias por la observación y espero que el capi anterior y este hayan sido de tu agrado, grax por tu review!

**Conacha:** Ni qué lo digas, no sé si es contagioso o qué pero yo tmb ando falta de inspiración u.u aún así agradezco en sobremanera tu review, soy novata en esta pareja y saber que cuento contigo me hace sentirme con más confianza n.n Muchas gracias por ello y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado!

**Mirse:** Si podría considerarse UA en cuanto a la situación que viven pero no te creas Harry tiene lo suyo solo que no se da cuenta XD pero de actitudes y demás seguirán siendo los mismos, odiaría cambiar esa actitud en mi Dragón XD además me mataría si lo hiciera u.uU Se han reencontrado y como siempre terminó en pelea de insultos… qué dices? Espero ansiosa tu comentario y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sarasa:** Si irá despacito ahorita porque apenas va empezando pero si los capis se van haciendo más largos prometo no serán aburridos, por supuesto que mostraré al Draco que muestra el libro y al Draco que yo misma pienso es, claro que no cambiaré su arrogancia y orgullo, eso es lo que lo hace tan adorable no lo crees así? n.n Y no te preocupes jamás abandonaré este fic, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ángel de Luz:** Ahora si no me tarde mucho XD Yo ya te agregue desde ayer a mi correo pero como sabes acá no se pueden poner los caracteres. Harry ya se mudó con Sirius estaba taann feliz y su alegría aumentó al encontrarse de nuevo con Ron y Hermione, pero oh sorpresa! También con Draco… será que si le amargo el día? Tú que dices n.n Muchas gracias por tu review y espero poder platicar contigo pronto

Ahora si me despido y prometo que si mi musa no me abandona y los pequeños Harry, Draco, Ron y Blaise comienzan a portarse bien y a no pelear tanto iré actualizando cada sábado n.n

Recuerdan al más peque gatito gris en espera de nombre? Si no es mucho pedir en su review me gustaría saber de sugerencias para nombrarlo y ya saben que sea de HP no importa casa XD

Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Wish IV: See your eyes in me

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben nada mío nada mío u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es slash, es decir relación chico-chico si no te gusta el tema no lo leas, si es por curiosidad o porque te agrada adelante n.n no me hago responsable de daños colaterales XD**

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 4**

**Wish 4: See your eyes in me**

Siguió girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando ver la señal del dueño de un cabello rubio platinado pero nada

Ron se percató de la actitud tan extraña que su amigo había adoptado tras aquel pequeño "encuentro" con el chico de ojos de hielo al igual que Hermione

Ambos se miraron y asintieron vehemente pero fue Hermione quién habló primero

.- Harry te sientes bien? – preguntó la chica con interés

.- Eh? – dijo volteando a verlos – Ah si, es sólo que estaba viendo los alrededores, es muy bonito el lugar tanto por dentro como por fuera no lo creen?

.- Si… - respondieron ambos titubeantes

.- Harry… - le llamó Ron dudoso

.- Si?... – repitió sin mirarlo siquiera, estaba muy ocupado intentando vislumbrar a aquel chico como para darse cuenta de la obviedad de sus intenciones

.- Es sólo que… - volvió a dudar para observar una mirada de apoyo por parte de Hermione – A quién buscas con tanta insistencia? – le dijo por lo bajo sacando a Harry de su búsqueda por el momento para entornar sus ojos hacia sus dos amigos que lo veían con confusión

.- A qué te refieres? – preguntó como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta

.- Bueno… ehm… verás… - Ron no podía seguir por lo cual Hermione abrió la boca truncando cualquier posible desastre de palabras sin sentido

.- Es que desde que Malfoy se marchó has estado viendo a tu alrededor todo el tiempo como si buscases algo o… a alguien… - le asaltó de pronto derrumbando su muralla de incredulidad

Por un momento Hermione logró captar en la mirada de Harry un mar de sorpresa, de no saber qué excusa dar y también encontró algo más profundo que desapareció segundos después dejándola con la duda acerca de si lo que había visto parecía ser real o no… y en caso de que así lo fuera… cómo había pasado? Y también se preguntaba que si esto fuera cierto, él ya lo sabría y aún así no les hubiese dicho nada

Apartó tales ideas de su mente y siguió con la mirada fija en Harry intentando taladrar con su mirada castaña aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda sin obtener resultado alguno más que una sorpresa muy fingida que sólo ella pudo notar

.- Ah si? Perdonen no me había dado cuenta… - Ron pareció satisfecho al escuchar tal explicación pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, ahí había algo más pero por el momento dejaría todo tranquilo

.- Bueno eso está bien siempre y cuando participes en la plática Harry y no te distraigas tanto – le había bromeado para hacer que volviese a confiar en que habían creído su mentira y pudiese relajarse más

.- Si creo que tienes razón – dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches y desordenados esbozando una sonrisa

.- Hey chicos qué les parece si vamos a comprar sus túnicas y uniformes de una vez para poder pasar tranquilamente la última semana – dijo Sirius de pronto mientras hacia un ademán con la mano derecha indicándole al mesero que le hiciera la cuenta

.- Sería una idea estupenda! – exclamó Hermione muy emocionada junto con una Ginny de igual forma

.- Bueno vayamos entonces – dijo la señora Weasley mientras Sirius, Remus y el señor Weasley se rezagaban mientras comentaban acerca de los Chuddley Cannons y su desempeño en la copa nacional

Harry caminaba junto con sus dos amigos pero su atención se había desviado rápidamente al observar un color amarillo platinado pasar junto con una castaña y otra azabache

El trío de Slytherin había pasado unas cuantas tiendas al lado de donde él iba por lo cual los demás estantes le cubrieron haciendo que ninguno de ellos se percatase de su presencia

Iban riendo, como un grupo normal de amigos y sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón al observar detenidamente la sonrisa sincera del joven Malfoy, sin duda una sonrisa tan arrebatadora como pocas y a la vez tan pacífica como ninguna

Su andar era elegante y a la vez sobrio, una combinación perfecta en su opinión pero también había algo que lo hacía atrayente a la vista y al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello, por donde pasaba, mujeres y hombres lo veían como algo digno de admirarse y de pronto su mirada se topó con la grisácea no pudiendo ocultar su malestar al sentirse sonrojado por tales pensamientos

Apartó su mirada hacia los estantes por los que en ese momento pasaban, mirándolos como si de la gran cosa se tratasen mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo que se hacía notar sobre su piel trigueña

Pronto comenzó a sentir la sensación de nerviosismo correr por sus venas haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago para después sentir la intimidación de una mirada sobre sí

De pronto el jaloneo de la manga de su suéter le hizo volver a la realidad, olvidando de pronto el motivo por el cual se sentía nervioso y a la vez intimidado

Levantó la vista y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos

.- Soy… yo… - susurró medio sorprendido y medio incrédulo recorriendo con la mirada la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos

.- Vaya Harry… luces… diferente – comentó una Hermione algo sonrojada esbozando una media sonrisa

.- De verdad ese eres tú? – preguntó un Ron dudoso

.- Yo… vaya… si no fuera por la cicatriz, mi cabello y ojos diría que no soy yo – respondió algo confundido – Por qué yo… bueno… me veo así?

Harry estaba parado frente a un espejo de gran tamaño, reflejaba su imagen un tanto cambiada. En vez de los pantalones de mezclilla azul que llevaba tenía unos de vestir negros algo ajustados a su cadera y piernas, llevaba una camisa de manga larga subida hacia arriba en color vino que resaltaba la brillantez de su piel y además tenía desabrochados los primeros dos botones de la camisa

Su cabello lucía rebelde como siempre pero había algo que lo hacía diferente, algunos mechones caían gráciles sobre su frente, su demás cabello estaba hacía el lado derecho sin estar engominado o retenido sobre su cabeza, más bien lucía con naturalidad como si hubiese corrido una larga carrera o hubiese bajado de la escoba

Sus gafas eran distintas, éstas eran de un armazón delgado y en color plata, en cuyos lados se podía ver la inscripción HP resaltada porque ambas letras estaban entrelazadas

Sin duda estaba cambiado y tenía ese aire de inocencia, naturalidad y a la vez tenía un toque de sensualidad y elegancia

.- Es el espejo de la imagen – respondió una voz a sus espaldas – Muestra como podría mejorar su aspecto

.- Es decir que nos hace una sugerencia de look? – preguntó Hermione, de pronto, bastante interesada

.- Así es, hay de diferentes tamaños, como éste que es el de tamaño completo y hay otros que son medianos y los pequeños, como la tienda acaba de inaugurarse estamos de oferta y éste de tamaño completo costaría 200 galeones pero por la rebaja del 20 se los dejaría a 160 galeones y los medianos que cuestan 150 se los dejaría a 120 y los pequeños de 100 estarían a su disposición por 80 galeones – dijo la señora sonriente

.- Ah vaya… bueno nosotros solo mirábamos pero muchas gracias por su amabilidad – dijo Ron algo nervioso

.- No hay por qué muchachos, a su edad es lógico que traten de mejorar el aspecto y más para tener novia o novio – dijo guiñándoles un ojo

El trío dorado se sonrojó ante el comentario bajando levemente la cabeza

.- Si, bueno muchas gracias por todo – susurró Harry apenas audiblemente para alejarse con sus dos amigos

.- No hay por qué y regresen cuando quieran! – les auguró la señora despidiéndolos con la mano

Los 3 chicos iban caminando tranquilos de nuevo, olvidándose de lo ocurrido instantes antes, de nuevo iban riendo por las locuras de Ron o por la manera en que Hermione les hablaba de lo que les esperaba el nuevo año

Esta vez fue la chica quien los arrastró al interior de una tienda de libros bastante antiguos según Harry y Ron

.- No entiendo qué es lo que ve Hermione en los libros, es aburrido leerlos y encima aprendértelos! – exclamó algo fastidiado mientras Harry rodaba los ojos

.- Ron, piensa que Hermione es una muggle completa, no sabía nada del mundo mágico, encontrar todo esto se le hace interesante y no la culpo a mi también me gusta leer y enterarme de todo lo escrito por magos y hechiceras sólo que a veces realmente eres una mala influencia para mí – dijo con tono serio mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de indignación de su amigo – Jajaja es una broma no te enojes jajaja – dijo sin poder controlar la risa ya salida

.- Si vierás cuanta risa me has causado ¬¬ - dijo indignado

.- Harry! Ron! Vengan! – les ordenó Hermione desde el otro lado de los libreros en los que se encontraban

.- Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry con interés mientras Ron rodaba los ojos

.- Tomen la copia del libro y miren todo lo que trae – dijo pensativa comenzando a hojearlo

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar al ver la seriedad de su amiga, Harry tomó el libro y al ver la portada hizo que Ron pasara del tono pálido al sonrojado, Harry paso casi por lo mismo a excepción de que se le notará con un pequeño alarido de sorpresa

.- Hermione… esto… bueno… nosotros no… - intentaba decir Harry

.- No me digan que no se les hace interesante? Sería bueno intentar alguno de los hechizos después de todo este asunto es bastante complicado ni siquiera los magos más avanzados pueden explicarlo con toda seguridad, la mente humana es compleja, no les gustaría analizar lo que corre por ella? – preguntó con un tono que jamás habían oído en ella, era incitante y a la vez un destello en sus ojos color café les hizo retroceder, inconscientemente, un paso

.- Hermione… no pensarás que nosotros… - comenzó a decir Ron

.- Por qué no? No les interesa saber qué es lo que más quieren o desean? – preguntó pícaramente sonrojando a Harry y poniendo enteramente rojo a Ron, ahora no se notaba donde terminaba su cabello

.- Yo sé que quiero ahora, quiero que dejes de vernos con esos ojos y salir de aquí! – exclamó con falso enojo

.- Vaya y yo que pensé que les gustaría averiguar cómo podrían fastidiar a los slytherin u.u – dijo con falsa tristeza dejando el libro en la estantería, junto al otro

Ambos chicos se pararon de repente mirando a Hermione con expectación, realmente esa era su amiga? Habían visto ese destello de maldad en sus ojos y ahora los chantajeaba con algo a lo cual no se podían negar… no estaría encantada?

.- Hermione… te sientes bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado mientras Ron le tomaba la temperatura

.- Oigan! Qué les sucede? Claro que me encuentro bien es solo que este será el año para los Extasis y apuesto a que me enojaré en sobre manera si es que no logro sacar las notas que deseo, qué mejor que descargar el coraje con los arrastrados de Slytherin – dijo indignada

.- Vaya, hasta que escucho algo coherente de ti! Lo ves? Por eso nos peleamos tanto con las serpientes, esa es otra forma de desquitar el coraje – dijo un Ron muy alegre

Harry se mantenía pensativo, molestar a las serpientes? Que no había sido ya suficiente? Muchos de los padres de los Slytherins se encontraban muertos o prisioneros en Azkaban y desde la caída del Lord, todas las demás casas habían comenzado a burlarse de ellos, a jugarles bromas y a pesar de que los profesores los reprendieran éstos no dejaban de molestarlos

.- No creo que eso sea bueno… - dijo sin saberlo, había pensado en voz alta

Ron se giró rápidamente viéndolo con incredulidad, acaso había escuchado eso?

Hermione igual lo miró pero había algo en su mirada que no supo descubrir al momento, pero si pudo distinguir que no era enfado o sorpresa… era algo más

.- Harry qué dices? Dices que no estaría bien molestar a esas serpientes que desde que entramos a Hogwarts comenzaron a molestarnos y hacernos la vida de cuadritos? – preguntó peligrosamente Ron mientras miraba sin parpadear los ojos de su amigo

.- Si… Ron, si es verdad que no fue justo su trato desde el principio pero mira lo que son ahora! Más de la mitad se ha quedado sin familia, más de la mitad no quería servir al Lord, no sabemos si hay algún mortífago y quizá ni lo haya! Entiende Ron, al termino de las clases todos hicieron de ellos lo que quisieron y creo que muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo merecían, a mí parecer ya fue suficiente, ni siquiera hay por qué pelear con ellos! Yo me encargué de que así fuera, es que te cuesta tanto entender eso? – preguntó con tristeza y decepción

Ron parpadeó por momentos, pero sin dejar de ver a Harry

.- Yo… mira Harry creo que no estuvo bien el término venganza… es verdad no sabemos nada de lo que sucede en esa casa y lamento no haber visto tu indignación ante lo que hacíamos pero no puedo confiar en ellos – afirmó

.- Harry… Ron… creo que ustedes no entendieron bien el término y yo no lo expliqué bien, por qué no hacer travesuras? – ambos chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo viéndola de nuevo con incredulidad y los ojos como platos – Verán, no leyeron el contenido sólo la portada, el libro dice que contiene hechizos para revelar los deseos y el subconsciente también, por qué no ayudar a los demás a dejar ser ellos mismos! – dijo con entusiasmo

.- Hermione… no nos estarás sugiriendo que entre los 3 la hagamos de cupido – dijo Ron dudoso

.- Oh no! No seremos los cupidos, solo dejaremos que sean ellos mismos no les conseguiremos la pareja sólo les ayudaremos un poco a que se den cuenta – dijo sonriente

.- Oh si entonces seremos los buenos samaritanos, qué hay de divertido en eso? – volvió a preguntar

.- A mí me serviría de entretenimiento para practicar y estudiar ciertas cosas, tú… bien podrías cobrar por ello y Harry… apuesto a que te gustaría ayudar un poco las serpientes – dijo mirándolo penetrantemente

.- Y ella va en Gryffindor? – dijo Ron en broma mientras que Hermione se encogía de hombros

.- No es algo ilógico? Digo, entretenimiento hacer que los demás hagan cosas que quizá ni siquiera saben que quieren hacer? – dijo Harry con cierto aire de confusión

.- La felicidad no es lógica Harry, además no harán nada vergonzoso si nosotros no hacemos que lo hagan – dijo alegre

.- Aún así, los profesores podrían darse cuenta! – dijo ya algo exasperado

.- Oigan basta! Ambos me están confundiendo! Harry estás seguro de que no has intercambiado cuerpo con Hermione? Ahora eres tú el que se preocupa de las normas y ella la que ve cómo infringirlas! – exclamó haciendo que no sólo sus dos amigos volteasen a verlo con extrañeza, también todos los que hay se encontraban

.- Harry no estarás temeroso de que usemos el hechizo contigo y suceda algo que no quieres ver? – le preguntó utilizando aquella mirada penetrante que le daba a Harry la sensación de que Hermione buscaba algo en su interior, como si quisiese ver sus pensamientos

.- NO! No es eso es sólo que… - dudo ante las caras de expectación de sus amigos – Bueno no estaría del todo mal hacer una prueba – susurró sin saber que eso traería la mejor y la peor de sus experiencias

Hermione lo miró con un brillo bastante parecido al anterior, cuando había defendido a las serpientes y ahora lo reconocía, era satisfacción y orgullo… acaso se sentía orgullosa de él?

.- Así se habla compañero! Ahora Hermione a comprar ese librito que me… que nos traerá fortuna – escuchó la voz de Ron que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

.- Y dicen que yo soy la slytherin… - dijo burlesca

.- Si no mal recuerdo tú dijiste que todos teníamos una parte slytherin – apuntó Ron algo sonrojado

.- Si pero tú… - "y una nueva pelea comenzaba" pensaba Harry soltando un suspiro

Los dejó a ambos pelear mientras tomaba el libro de la estantería y se dirigía a la caja para pagarlo

Miró una vez más la portada, era en un color negro con bordes en color plata, se detuvo un instante y volteó hacia la estantería de donde lo había tomado, su copia estaba con los colores al revés

.- Qué extraño… - murmuró dejando el libro con el encargado, volvió a ver el libro que había tomado y observó minuciosamente el título _"Unconscious Desires", _estaba escrito con el mismo tono plata de los bordes y las palabras estaban entrelazadas en una letra cursiva bastante elegante

.- Le ha llamado la atención el que ambos libros sean opuestos en apariencia? – preguntó gentilmente un joven de no más de 20 años con los ojos en azul rey bastante penetrante y la tez ligeramente bronceada obteniendo un asentimiento de Harry – Mi abuela, que es la dueña del negocio, me contó que esos libros son de lo más antiguo que puedes encontrar a pesar de que no son pocas las impresiones, muy pocos se atreven a utilizarlos ya que si los hechizos son mal aplicados a veces puede causar el llamado efecto "Espejo", es decir, el hechizo se te aplica a ti o en otros casos puede que no tenga forma de ser quitado

.- Ya veo… - dijo pensativo

.- Aunque mi abuela también dijo que todos los libros tienen los colores opuestos ya que vienen entrelazados uno con otro según sea el caso, por ejemplo tu te llevas este negro y queda el plata, quien se lo lleve querrá decir que sus destinos vienen cruzados, aquí solo poseemos estos 2 ejemplares pero también está el rojo y azul, el amarillo y el verde aunque creo que muchos de ellos fueron destruidos según por la seguridad de quién los comprará pero en mi opinión fue más por miedo de lo que podrían acarrear si alguno de los hechizos llegaban a ser para ellos

.- Pero entonces no hay peligro al hacer los hechizos? – preguntó Harry con inseguridad

.- Lo hay como en cualquier otro, pero dudo mucho que pase lo que dice mi abuela, después de todo esta el dicho que dice que todo en esta vida tiene solución no crees? – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa

.- Si… creo que tienes razón – aceptó mirando de nuevo el otro libro plateado que se quedaba

.- Descuida, la persona enlazada a ti quizá podría llegar a entrar a la tienda en este mismo momento Harry Potter – dijo sin perder la sonrisa del rostro a lo cual Harry se giró rápidamente a verlo mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

.- Tú… yo... cómo sabes que… - decía titubeante

.- Tu cicatriz te delata y lo sé sólo porque sí… además no lo has negado – dijo ensanchando aún más la sonrisa haciendo que el chico-que-vivió se sonrojará – Son 100 galeones (N/A: Se dan cuenta que casi todo esta por encima de los 50 galeones XD soy una carera los voy a dejar pobres LOL)

Harry le entregó el dinero y tomó la bolsa que le tendía, Hermione y Ron ya lo esperaban afuera, sin siquiera hablar entre ellos dos, estaban enojados

.- Harry te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron con algo de duda mientras Hermione observaba minuciosamente su rostro

.- Eh? Si por qué lo preguntas? – dijo algo intimidado al sentirse observado por Hermione

.- Lo que sucede es que tu cara está algo roja – dijo Ron con simpleza – No tendrás fiebre? – dijo tocando su frente – Vaya está algo caliente, quizá un resfrío es lo que te espera Harry

.- Sí quizá sea eso – dijo desconcertado mientras Hermione volvía su vista al frente esbozando una sonrisa

.- Creo que ya es tiempo de que regresemos con Sirius, Remus y tu familia Ron – dijo Hermione en un tono bastante alegre

.- Si es verdad, debemos irnos a comprar demás cosas – dijo apesadumbrado

.- Vayámonos entonces – dijo Harry recuperando el tono habitual de su piel

El trío de oro se dirigió hacia las tiendas de útiles escolares encontrando fácilmente a varias cabelleras rojizas entre la multitud, sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos, después el trayecto fue normal…

Lo que no sabían es que lo dicho por el cajero estaba por cumplirse…

**To be continued………………………………………………………………………**

Hola de nuevo! Si sé que dije que actualizaría en 3 semanas pero ya ven estoy aquí de nuevo dando lata XD y sé que no ha sido lo mejor pero esto ya está dando inicio y lo que viene será mil veces mejor (o al menos eso pienso yo n.nU)

Como ven tales sonrojos? Harry ya está sintiendo algo pero no se da cuenta, o más bien, no quiere darse cuenta y Draco pues… él ni que decir aún le falta mucho XD

Supongo ya se están dando una idea no? Y bueno ahora Hermione ha cambiado O.o creen que este tramando algo? Pronto lo descubrirán XD

Pienso que este capi a pesar de estar un poco largo no ha tenido mucho de interesante y pido disculpas por ello pero era necesario aunque creo que el siguiente… mejor no les adelanto nada XD

Paso a agradecer rápidamente los reviews n.n

**As Black:** Hola! Bueno no estaba afiliada a slash heaven cuando me mandaste el review XD pero de igual forma agradezco que lo hubieras mandado! Saludos

**Conacha:** Jeje espero que tú pronto puedas salir de tu bloqueo sé lo horrible que es pasar por ellos u.u también espero este capi te haya gustado, como ves todo lo que está comenzando? Una Hermione malvada, un Harry sonrojado y algo inseguro y un Ron… que sigue siendo Ron XD En cuanto a mi kitten por supuesto que Draco le hace honor a su nombre solo no le pongas atención y tendrás tremendo berrinche gatuno –o– en fin muchas gracias por tu review y por la espera n.n!

**Murtilla:** Hola! Lo de la escoba… si quién sabe a lo mejor la marca hacia la diferencia además nuestro precioso Dragón ya no tiene la presión de su padre sobre él pero quién sabe, cualquier cosa podría pasar XD Espero te haya gustado el capi y muy pronto sabrás lo que le paso a Snape. Y ahora qué tal lo de la librería? Tú que crees que suceda? Gracias por tu review!

**Hino J.M.:** No sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir al saber que te ha gustado tanto la historia y perdona que no pude actualizar antes pero tu sabes, problemas del colegio… En fin, ahora Hermione está de maliciosa… tú qué crees que trame y/o sospeche? Ahora otra cosa que te quiero hacer notar es las miraditas que se lanzan estos dos, tú crees que esto ya está avanzando? XD De antemano gracias por la espera y prometo intentar actualizar más rápido. Gracias por tu review!

**Nigriv Guilmain:** Que gusto verte por aquí! XD creo que hubo una ligera confusión en cuanto a las últimas palabras n.nU verás yo me refería a Morfeo, que tras una intervención de su parte en medio de el sueño que experimentaban ambos jóvenes acarrearía muchas cosas nuevas a eso me refería o sea que Draco también había soñado prácticamente lo mismo solo que él si se había levantado como si fuera sonámbulo y no recordaba nada más, creo que eso habría de corregirlo ¬¬ pero tú sabes, los errores de una novata XD aún así espero te agraden los demás capis y agradezco mucho tu opinión créeme que la tomaré muy en cuenta para mejorar! Gracias por todo y mil besos!

**Sarasa:** Hola ninia linda! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, créeme que la seguiré necesitando bastante y bueno, hago lo que puedo con el fic, dime te ha gustado este capi? Espero haya sido así y prometo esforzarme mucho para que pronto pueda continuar con el fic y esta vez sin ninguna presión encima nOn. Muchos besos a ti tmb!

Hasta aquí llego, creo que tardaré un poco para el siguiente cap ya que como saben estoy por comenzar los semestrales, logre vivir la de mensuales pero la hora de la verdad se acerca y en esos si me tengo que poner las pilas –o– una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero prometo a la próxima serán recompensadas!

Críticas, sugerencias, howlers, todo es bien recibido n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Wish V: A stolen kiss under the rain

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben nada mío nada mío u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es slash, es decir relación chico-chico si no te gusta el tema no lo leas, si es por curiosidad o porque te agrada adelante n.n no me hago responsable de daños colaterales XD**

* * *

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 5**

**Wish 4: A stolen kiss under the rain**

La librería había sido irrumpida una vez más por un trío de chicos que miraban curiosos cada una de las portadas de los libros de la sección "Hechizos de venganza"

Un joven rubio se separó de ellos y continúo revisando el estante adjunto a la sección, observo con curiosidad que entre los muchos libros que había ahí, uno especialmente llamaba la atención, era bastante grande y en color plateado

Lo tomó con delicadeza y observó el detalle en los bordes y el tipo y color de letra en que el título estaba plasmado, sin duda era llamativo y el título lo hacía aún más interesante

.-De qué es Drake? – preguntó una chica de mirar azul con interés

.- La forma de hacer pagar las humillaciones que hemos sufrido – dijo mientras su rostro adquiría una sonrisa maliciosa

.- Vaya Drake, se nota que sigues siendo tú – comentó con burla mientras observaba al igual que la chica a su lado, lo bonito de la portada del libro

.- Algún día agradecerán que alguien como yo jamás se pierda – dijo con autosuficiencia mientras sus dos amigas rodaban con burla los ojos

.- Comprémoslo antes de que te de un ataque de narcisismo –se burlóBlaise

.- Hey! Es la verdad – dijo Draco sonriendo

.- Si y la sabemos no hace falta que nos la recuerdes –replicó Pansy dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

.- Vale vale no te pongas sentimental y vayámonos de aquí, hay muchas cosas por planear – dijo el joven rubio dirigiéndose junto a su amigo de cabellera azabache

Pansy lo vio alejarse y otra sonrisa se formo en su rostro, definitivamente Draco no aceptaba de buena manera los cumplidos pero si lo que suponía era cierto… quién sabe… quizá habría algo que si aceptaría con algo de ayuda

.- Son 100 galeones –pronunció la voz de una ancianita que observaba curiosa al joven rubio

.- Aquí tiene – dijo Draco pagándole sin dejarse de sentir nervioso por la mirada de la viejecita

.- Joven, no sea si sea mucho mi atrevimiento pero… usted fue quién tomó el libro no es así? – preguntó curiosa

.- Sí, he sido yo, por qué hay algún problema? – dijo aparentando prepotencia, sólo una defensa para ocultar su nerviosismo ante la mirada escrutadora de la ancianita que no lo dejaba en paz

.- No no lo hay joven, es sólo que debe tener mucho cuidado al usar este libro, se dice que si algún hechizo de aquí es mal realizado puede rebotar en contra de quién lo lanzó y muchas veces, el efecto no puede ser cancelado –sentenció la ancianita mientras metía el libro en una bolsa – Este libro tiene una copia y se cuenta que los dueños de ambos libros comparten un lazo y muchas veces si algún hechizo es lanzado el uno al otro, puede causar cierto enlace

.- Muchas gracias por su ayuda pero primero, no será mal hecho, segundo, no creo en supersticiones y tercero, no hay nada que no tenga solución –aseguró mientras tomaba la bolsa que la ancianita le tendía – Ahora si me lo permite, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer además de escuchar supersticiones y creencias, con permiso – dijo saliendo de la tienda seguido de una Pansy bastante indignada y de un Blaise muy sorprendido

.- No tenías por qué hablarle así Draco! – exclamó Pansy dándole alcance

.- No era más que la verdad o me dirán que creyeron todo lo que contaba – dijo burlesco sin detener el paso

.- Draco vivimos en el mundo mágico, todo es posible, no deberías descartar el tomar precauciones – dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que ésta se tranquilizase, algo tramaban pero Draco no se había percatado

La tarde paso tranquila entre risas, relatos y demás recuerdos, en mucho tiempo Draco no sehabía sentido tan tranquilo pero no todo era felicidad por siempre, y otra vez, se vio embargado de una soledad absoluta a pesar de estar con sus amigos y a su mente acudieron recuerdos que le ocasionaron nostalgia y en su corazón, la desagradable sensación de vacío aumentó

Pero como todo buen Malfoy, ocultó su malestar dirigiendo de nuevo a sus amigos, aquellas sonrisas vacías y es que ahora nada más que soledad, tristeza y vacío recorrían cada fibra de su ser

Pansy y Blaise se percataron de ello, pero no quisieron preguntar, suficiente habían tenido la vez pasada con el arranque de ira y coraje del rubio para volver a intervenir sin las debidas precauciones; aunque… confiaban en lo que sucedería en la noche…

* * *

.- Ah! Ha sido un día muy cansado – dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama 

.- Ni qué lo digas, no pensé que nos detendríamos tanto a buscar material extra para las materias que tenemos – dijo un Harry apesadumbrado mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana

Un toque en la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse y es que el sueño había comenzado a vencerlos

.- Adelante! – dijo Harry mientras la figura de una chica comenzaba a atravesar el umbral de la puerta con un libro en las manos

.- Bueno creo que es momento de ver qué tal funciona este libro – dijo la chica sentándose en la cama a lado de Ron

.- Ahora? Hermione no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, no podría ni leer bien lo que dice ahí! – exclamó Ron molesto

.- Es verdad Hermione, dejémoslo para mañana… - dijo mirando pensativo el libro

.- Vaya qué par de llorones, realmente no aguantan nada y apuesto a que tienen miedo de ver qué es lo que el libro puede hacer – dijo Hermione desconcertando de nuevo a ambos chicos

.- Extraño a la Hermione de antes – afirmó Ron sentándose en la cama mientras Harry dejaba salir un largo suspiro y asentía lentamente

.- He estado leyendo el libro y el que parece menos peligroso – dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior

"_Schermo Di Desiderio"_

_Este hechizo revela parte del deseo más profundo en el ser que se aplique, hace que el subconsciente del hechizado salga y demuestre todo lo que ocurre en su interior._

_Muchas de las veces este hechizo ha sido usado para darse valor al enfrentar diversas situaciones tanto amorosas como cuestiones de orgullo y honor aunque tiene ciertos efectos parecidos al Veritaserum, éste hechizo es más efectivo porque no solo hace que la persona diga lo que mantiene inconscientemente sino que también lo hace_

_Quien utilice este hechizo requiere de una gran concentración tanto física como mental y sólo necesita pensar claramente en la persona que desea hechizar_

_Aunque el efecto es muy efectivo, sólo puede ser aplicado a la media noche y su efecto comienza a partir de entonces y tiene una duración de 3 horas_

_Se dice que cuando se aplica a dos personas al mismo tiempo, éstas terminan entrelazándose a pesar de la distancia y buscan por todos los medios encontrar de nuevo esa sensación, ese es uno de los riesgos al ser aplicado ero muchos magos, entre ellos, Albus Dumbledore sugiere que todo es cuestión del destino y la creencia_

_Muchos otros aseguran que esto…_

.- Dumbledore sabe de la existencia de éstos libros? – preguntó un Ron consternado

.- Es más que obvio que Dumbledore sabe de esto, no por nada es un hechicero de la 1° Orden de Merlín – dijo Hermione mientras seguía leyendo el texto

.- Bien eso es algo a su favor pero… no creen que esto puede alterar nuestros planes? – dijo Harry mirando de reojo el libro

.- No Harry de eso me asegurare yo, además estos hechizos tienen cierto tipo de barrera que imposibilita su expansión a demás magos que estén lejos de un radio de 5 metros – dijo con seguridad

.- … -

.- Oh vamos Harry! No hay por qué temer, no estaríamos haciendo nada malo – comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba

.- Oh bien, intentémoslo, quién será a quien lo probaremos primero? – preguntó mirando a Ron y Hermiones para que éstos intercambiaran miradas cómplices y entonces su mirada fue de Hermione a Ron – Ah no eso si que no! Yo no seré su conejillo de Indias ni siquiera saben qué podría suceder – replicó bastante alterado mientras Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa

.- Pero si mal no recuerdo Harry hace unos instantes TU preguntaste quién sería al que probaríamos sin ponerte de nuevo a pensar en las consecuencias además quién mejor que tú, resistes los Imperios y esto solo sería una prueba más a menos que… tengas miedo de ver tus propios deseos – dijo retándolo con la mirada mientras Ron la miraba boquiabierto y Harry tragaba duro

.- Yo no le tengo miedo a eso sino a que ustedes no lo hagan como se deba y ocurra algo más… - dijo mirando a Ron

.- Vamos Harry sabes que quizá mi nivel de magia no sea tan alto como el tuyo pero yo SI sigo las instrucciones al pie de la letra así que no seas gallina y acepta – ordenó mientras miraba el reloj de la pared

.- Oh yo… este… bueno… - miraba suplicante a Ron esperando que éste lo salvase pero su amigo solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ver el piso como si fuese lo más interesante de pronto – Está… bien… - dijo con la voz derrotada

.- Perfecto! Tenemos 20 minutos antes de lanzar el hechizo, mientras continuemos platicando – dijo emocionada sentándose en el borde de la cama

.- Estoy seguro de que esto no va a salir bien… algo me dice que está tramando algo más… - pensaba Harry mientras posaba su mirada esmeralda en el alfeizar de la ventana

.- Han visto a Malfoy hoy? Ese maldito no deja de tener esa maldita arrogancia ni porque se acabe el mundo – comenzó a decir Ron mientras Hermione asentía levemente mirando de reojo a Harry

.- Pero Ron tú sabes lo que son las máscaras, pienso que él ocupa una de esas para que nadie lo note vulnerable – dijo Hermione mientras dirigía su penetrante mirada a un Harry que de pronto tenía interés en la charla – Tú qué opinas Harry?

… -

* * *

.- Drake estás seguro en que probemos el hechizo contigo primero? – preguntó una Pansy nerviosa 

.- Por supuesto, saben que yo soy quien tiene más resistencia y si queremos derrumbar a los gryffindors este hechizo debe causar al menos la mitad de efecto que debería tener, no por nada sé magia oscura – dijo arrogante mientras Blaise se acercaba a Pansy y miraba de reojo a Draco

.- Déjalo Pansy, sabes que cuando se propone algo no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa autosuficiente a Draco y Pansy se enfurruñaba más

.- Oh bien, pero si algo le pasa será culpa de ambos – dijo mientras comenzaba a leer detenidamente cada instrucción en el libro

.- Vamos Pan, después de todo confío en tu capacidad como hechicera y sé que si tú y Blaise me lanzan el hechizo será lo suficientemente potente para quebrar mi aura – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

.- Oh basta Draco, sólo falta que digas que somos en quién más confías y entonces si serías un Gryffindor entero – murmuró Blaise causando una risita en Pansy

.- No me insultes Blaise que yo no digo nada de que tu humor sea tan slytherin como que tu cerebro exista – dijo mientras Pansy volvía a reir y Blaise se sonrojaba al extremo

.- Ya entendí ya entendí no hace falta tanta comparación – dijo apartando la mirada del suelo para mirar lo que Pansy leía

.- En una semana volveremos a Hogwarts… - murmuró Draco dirigiendo sus pasos al balcón de la habitación – Saben lo que eso significa cierto?

.- Soportar los insultos de toda la masa de inútiles – susurró amargamente Blaise

.- Error – le contradijo Pansy mirándolo con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos – El año pasado tuvimos que soportarlos, éste año les regresaremos todo con creces así que será nuestro año de venganzas

.- Así es Pan, por eso cuento con que no se dejen derrotar por los comentarios que esos imbéciles sean capaces de elaborar al momento para ofendernos, después de todo nuestra peor ofensa sería convertirnos en uno de ellos o peor aún, estar sumisos a sus tonterías, no somos como todos los demás slytherin que se dejaron vencer tan de repente – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

.- Oh esto es genial! El príncipe Slytherin esta de vuelta! – dijo mientras una media sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de Pansy

.- Jamás se fue… - murmuró Draco mientras Blaise le dirigía una sonrisa sincera

Tan extraño era el lenguaje de aquel trío, no se dejaban llevar por el sentimentalismo y en vez de dar palabras de aliento o palabras cursis acerca de la amistad, solo podían transmitir su afecto incrementando sus egos y eso era lo que Draco les había enseñado

Cuando alguno de ambos comenzaba a caer, la mayor parte del tiempo Draco venía y comenzaba a picarles el orgullo, esa era la manera en que podían seguir adelante y no por nada eran Slytherin, su astucia estaba por encima de todo, solo así pudieron mantenerse a salvo de ser mortífagos

Sabían la diferencia entre dignidad y orgullo, y si era necesario huir para salvarse no se quedarían a hacerla de héroes sabiendo que las posibilidades eran nulas, por ello siempre era mejor llevar un plan antes de actuar y otro en caso de que el anterior no sirviese

Pansy volteó a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche

.- Faltan 5 minutos – anunció mientras su mirada se dirigía a Draco – Estás seguro? Digo no es que no confié en que podrás repeler más de la mitad del hechizo pero Draco… tu sabes que eso puede traerte recuerdos que… sabes a los que me refiero

.- Si Pansy lo sé, por eso también deseo ser yo quien pruebe el hechizo, sé muy bien que en un estado consciente no soy capaz de afrontar tales cosas lo sé, pero semi-consciente pues… sería un buen inicio – dijo sonriéndole con amargura

.- Bien, si es así acuéstate en el piso – ordenó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su varita – Blaise toma tu varita y párate frente a Draco, cuando den las 12 en punto dirás _Schermo Di Desiderio _moviendo tu varita como si estuvieses realizando un _Wingardium Leviosa_

.- Muy fácil – dijo poniéndose en el lugar indicado

.- Es hora, solo faltan dos minutos – dijo con voz trémula mientras Draco cerraba lentamente los ojos

.- Vamos Pan, no te pongas nerviosa o sólo ocasionarás que me desangre y todo termine siendo un desastre – dijo formando una sonrisa sarcástica

.- Por quién me tomas? Soy una profesional – dijo sonriéndoles a ambos

* * *

.- Harry acuéstate en el piso, Ron párate frente a Harry y por favor no se te ocurra decir otra cosa que no sea _Schermo Di Desiderio _será mejor que comiences a pronunciarlo ahora y cuando den las 12 en punto a la primera campanada del reloj lo pronuncias agitando la varita como si estuvieses lanzando un _Wingardium Leviosa _– ordenó mientras tomaba su varita de la cama 

.- Hermione yo no creo que… - comenzó a decir Harry mientras miraba con desconfianza el nerviosismo de Ron – Oh es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo, no está permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts! Podrían expulsarnos por esto! – exclamó desconcertado

.- Descuida Harry, recuerdas que te dije acerca de la protección? Por qué crees que lo realizaremos en ti? – dijo mientas Harry la miraba con los ojos como platos – Exactamente! Será como un efecto reversa, tu magia será revertida para crear un campo de invisibilidad ante la magia y nadie se dará cuenta, por qué crees que escogí este hechizo primero? – dijo mientras una sonrisa de inocencia se asomaba en su rostro

.- No puedo creerlo, Hermione no sé que te has tomado pero realmente estás actuando más Slytherin que yo, y eso que el sombrero no dudo en ponerte en Gryffindor… - dijo ya más tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos

.- Ron prepárate – dijo la chica mientras juntaba su varita con la de Ron

Entonces la primera campanada se escuchó…

.- _Schermo Di Desiderio_ – fue la exclamación por parte de 4 jóvenes y de pronto nada más que una chispa blanca salió de sus varitas para traspasar las ventanas y entrelazarse fuera de los ojos de los curiosos

La segunda campanada sonó y el cuerpo de ambos chicos emitían destellos rojos

La tercera campanada se escuchó y un rayo de luz violácea salió de donde el corazón se encontraba para salir rápidamente de las habitaciones e intercambiarse la una con la otra

Nada más que confusión y el lento despertar de ambos…

.- Harry… te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hermione titubeante

.- Yo? Si… qué sucedió? – dijo mientras tomaba sus gafas del buró

.- Pues… - comenzó Hermione con confusión

.- Harry debiste verlo! Primero apenas una lucecita blanca salió de la varita de Hermione y la mía y salió rápidamente de la habitación para perderse en el cielo luego tu cuerpo comenzó a emitir lucecitas de un rojo sangre y después un rayo violáceo salió de tu cuerpo pero no salió de la habitación sino que se dirigió a algún lugar hacia allá pero no pudimos ver bien a donde porque cuando termino el repique de la tercera campanada todo terminó y tu despertaste – dijo Ron tan emocionado como desconcertado

.- Hermione eso quiere decir que todo salió cómo debía no es así? – preguntó Harry con duda

.- Pues es un buen momento para probar – dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama – A ver Harry qué es lo que te empeñas en bloquear? – preguntó mientras Harry abría los ojos como platos

Una imagen vino rápidamente a su mente, no habló ni hizo movimiento alguno

En cambio de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas que corrían sin parar y entonces Hermione lo comprendió, Harry no podía olvidar…

.- Harry yo… perdón no era mi intención yo… no pensé que… - comenzó a decir mientras se hincaba al lado de su amigo, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo y lo miraba con preocupación

.- No importa Hermione, hemos visto que funciona no es así? – preguntó mientras Hermione accedía – Cuánto dura el efecto? – preguntó con la voz quebrantada

.- Tres horas… - dijo con la voz apagada

.- Quisiera estar solo… creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, volveré en 3 horas y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Ron preocupado y una Hermione pensativa

.- Ron… hay algo de lo que yo… no estoy segura… - murmuró confundida

.- Eh? A qué te refieres? – preguntó con interés

.- Recuerdas el rayo violáceo? – dijo mientras Ron asentía – Pues… por un segundo me pareció ver que éste salía totalmente de la ventana y se cruzaba con otro que venía hacia acá…

.- Quieres decir que piensas que alguien más lanzó el mismo hechizo? – dijo mientras ahora Hermione asentía – No puede ser, a menos que…

.- Hoy alguien más haya comprado el libro de la estantería… - dijo alarmada mientras Ron tragaba duro

.- Qué hacemos? Debemos decirle a Harry… hay que alcanzarle – dijo mientras se preparaba para salir

.- No Ron, creo que todo a todo esto nosotros nada tenemos que ver, por algo suceden las cosas y además… en este mundo no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable…

.- Hermione yo… bueno es que… yo… recuerdas el movimiento de la varita? – comenzó a decir mientras Hermione lo miraba atenta

.- Si… qué sucede? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente

.- Es que bueno… yo… movílavaritacomosiestuviesemoshaciendounoblivate – dijo tan rápidamente que Hermione no pudo distinguir palabra alguna o más bien, no quiso detenerse a analizarlas

.- Ron más despacio! Qué tu hiciste qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar

.- Es que… yo moví la varita como si estuviésemos realizando un _Oblivate_ – dijo con culpa

.- RONALD WEASLEY! CÓMO HAS PODIDO COMETER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD? NO TENEMOS IDEA DE QUE PUDO PASAR Y HASTA AHORITA SE TE OCURRE DECIRLO! – le regañó mientras Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas – VAMOS A BUSCAR A HARRY AHORA! – ordenó saliendo ambos de la habitación….

* * *

.- Draco estás bien? – preguntó Pansy mientras Blaise le ayudaba a pararse 

.- Si estoy bien, ahora probemos el efecto – dijo mientras miraba de reojo

.- Bien Draco, haz lo que quieres hacer desde hace mucho y recuerda lo que bloqueas con tanto ahínco – espetó Blaise ante la mirada atónita de Pansy

Draco sintió como una oleada de tristeza comenzaba a arremeter contra su voluntad y pudo divisar la figura de sus padres mirándolo con amor en la mente, entonces una lucha interna se formó en su interior

Una parte deseaba llorar y gritar que les quería que les extrañaba y la otra luchaba por mantenerla bajo control diciéndole que eso no era verdad y que si fuese así no le importaba

.- Draco… estás bien? – preguntó una temerosa Pansy

.- Si… sólo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

.- Si quieres llorar… a veces es mejor sacarlo… o simplemente no llores solo dinos qué tienes… - dijo Pansy mirándolo preocupada

.- NO! – dijo tan fuerte que Pansy se puso pálida – Déjenme solo un momento… - dijo con la voz seca mientras Blaise observaba a Pansy, ambos intercambiando miradas

.- Draco no creo que sea… - comenzó a decir Blaise mientras Draco abría sus ojos

.- Quédense entonces, si les digo que quiero estar solo es porque debe ser así, ahora no quiero que me sigan esto es cosa mía no es asunto suyo – dijo tan fríamente que estremeció a ambos jóvenes mientras salía de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí

.- Draco… Blaise sabes que no está bien, él mismo lo sabe pero nos aleja tanto… - dijo Pansy mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Zabini

.- Pansy, él en estos momentos tiene razón, si quiere salir adelante primero debe enfrentarlo él solo, cuando se sienta listo hablará con nosotros… - le susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

.- Espero que así sea… - murmuró preocupada

.- Así será sólo dale tiempo esto no es fácil para él – murmuró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera – Ahora aunque no quiera vayamos a seguirle, temo que cometa alguna locura con el hechizo de inconsciencia en el que se encuentra – dijo mientras Pansy asentía

Ambos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron instantes después de la habitación…

* * *

Un joven rubio caminaba enfurruñado sobre una calle del Londres mágico sin darse apenas cuenta de la llovizna que comenzaba a mojarle 

.- Maldita sea! Por qué no me dejan en paz y ya! Es demasiado pedir que en este día no estén ustedes malditos recuerdos? Por qué todo se pone siempre en contra de Draco Malf… - un tropezón le hizo callar y caer…

* * *

Sus ojos verdes estaban empañados por las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus ojos mientras que su cabello azabache caía de forma graciosa sobre su frente debido a la llovizna bajo la cual se encontraba 

.- Maldición! No puedo olvidar lo que más me hace daño… Es que acaso no hay solución o es que TU vida te empeñas en que Harry Potter siga siendo el mártir de la batalla aun cuando esto termin… - un choque hizo que se callase con algo encima…

La llovizna se fue dejando paso a una lluvia imponente cayendo fuertemente sobre la ciudad, empapando completamente a ambos chicos

Rubios mechones cayendo sobre la frente del moreno y los de éste pegándosele al rstro

Esmeralda contra gris-azulado, ambas miradas chocando mientras que sus cuerpos estaban amoldados en perfecta sincronía con respecto el uno del otro

Las respiraciones entrecortadas tanto por la sorpresa como por la satisfacción de sus cuerpos al reconocerse mutuamente

Harry podía percibir el aliento mentolado de Draco y éste podía sentir la calidez de la vainilla chocar contra su rostro

Un momento en el cual no sabían ni quiénes eran, ni encima o debajo de quién estaban, apenas un segundo de inconsciencia donde nada más que sus corazones latían, sus respiraciones chocaban y la profundidad de sus miradas caían en un reconocimiento total

Y como si por inercia se tratase, lentamente se fueron acercando, un segundo antes de cerrar aquel espacio tan pequeño que impedía su unión total, se dieron un último vistazo y una sonrisa sincera se esbozó para perderse con el nacimiento de un exquisito roce de labios

Apenas una caricia que después hizo abierta su exclamación de querer probar más, un toque que quería saberse completo, a lo cual, ambos chicos no se hicieron esperar a pesar de la lentitud de la súplica

Draco comenzó a delinear con dulzura los labios de Harry, incitándole a seguir y éste, lentamente separó sus labios dejando al otro entrar para reconocer sus sabores

Probó de aquella boca tan exquisita, el delicioso sabor de las cerezas con un toque mentolado, una combinación sumamente adictiva y placentera, un sabor para no dejar ir y saborearlo lo más que se pudiese

El joven rubio, por su parte, degustaba cada rincón de Harry, esa boca tan exquisita bien podría ser el mejor de los postres, la mejor de las delicias, no podía separarse ya de él cuando sabía perfectamente que, haciendo un esfuerzo, sus pulmones podrían darles más segundos de placer saboreando lo dulce de las fresas con la esencia de la vainilla

Ambas lenguas tocándose, jugando, incitándose la una a la otra a continuar explorando, a continuar conociéndose y no parar nunca más

Pero el tiempo no se hizo esperar y pronto sus pulmones suplicaban por oxígeno; con pereza comenzaron a separarse con lentitud, terminando con aquel beso así como había comenzado, acariciando sus labios con el toque de sus lenguas, delineándolos como si temiesen que con un arrebato más de pasión cualquier momento se rompería y volvieran a la realidad de saberse solos, por ello se permitían disfrutar un poco más demostrando la ternura mezclada con la pasión

Y de nuevo, bosque contra tormenta, como si de un trance hubiesen salido, ambas miradas intercambiando sensaciones de confusión y duda, queriendo saber lo que ahí había pasado, lo que habían hecho

Cómo, cuándo y sobre todo, por qué había surgido de pronto tal deseo que hasta les había hecho olvidar el motivo por el que habían salido y mucho más importante, el motivo de su enemistad

Olvidando tales preguntas, Draco se paró inmediatamente al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban

Harry hizo lo mismo no sin antes darle un vistazo rápido a Draco, a pesar de lo tenue de la iluminación en el callejón se percató de que éste lucía un sonrojo bastante notorio, contrastando con la palidez de sus mejillas, sus mechones rubios cayéndole con gracia sobre la frente dándole aquel toque de inocencia, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y bastante rojos, seguramente causado por la fricción de aquel beso

Lo observo por algunos momentos más y sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder, ÉL TAMBIÉN SE ENCONTRABA SONROJADO! Y lo peor de todo era que… Draco lucía ante sus ojos, como la criatura más apetecible que hubiese podido ver

"Pero qué estoy pensando? Es Draco Malfoy, será venenoso e insoportable más nunca apetecible! Vamos Harry ya te dio fiebre por mojarte tanto bajo la lluvia… ya estás alucinando!"

Ambos perdieron sus pensamientos para que la lluvia continuara empapándolos sin que ellos hicieran algo por separarse y guarecerse en algún lugar…

* * *

**To be continued……………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Aquí le dejo XD, un beso, ambos chicos seguidos de sus amigos, uno de ellos bajo el efecto de un hechizo mal hecho 

Qué creen que hagan Harry y Draco tras este acontecimiento?

Qué creen que le suceda a Harry en vista de que Ron realizó mal el hechizo?

Es verdad que hay muchas cosas por aclarar pero para esto aun falta mucho ahora lo que viene será lo más esperado, reacciones!

Paso a agradecer sus reviews n.n

**As Black:** Jejeje creo que no te acuerdas del review cierto? Bueno nada más te decía que cuando me enviaste un review a slasheaven yo aun no estaba así que no sé qué paso pero bueno, espero continúes leyendo mi fic y que te guste n.n

**Murtilla:** Bueno en los partidos de Quidditch… ya veremos quién sabe a lo mejor y rompo con la costumbre de que Gryffindor sea quien gane siempre además tienes razón, con todo nuevo y sin presiones de papá-te-quiero-a-mí-manera todo puede suceder, no por nada soy una slytherin XD Qué te ha parecido la "coincidencia" de víctimas? Algo obvio lo sé pero espero de todas maneras te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Cerdo Volador:** Antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic, el sueño ehhh, descuida yo también me pongo a leer hasta por ahí de las 3.30 de la madrugada XD, lo sé soy una traumada pero bueno, un beso y por ahí dicen que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable… tú qué crees con respecto a este capi y el anterior? Gracias por la suerte, el lunes comienza mi martirio y pues a ver si logro salir viva XD Gracias por tu review y espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos

Hasta aquí llego y bueno mi semana de semestrales ha llegado, el lunes presento dos así que deséenme mucha suerte que es lo que necesito ToT

Sus reviews es mi pago y espero que éste capi haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que todo es bien recibido si es fundamentado XD

Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Wish VI: Release your desires

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen… ya se saben lo demás no? XD**

**Este fic es de género slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta el tema no lo leas si es por curiosidad o te gusta, adelante n.n**

**Warning: Bueno lo que deje pendiente hace tanto tiempo pasará así que este capi si tiene contenido fuerte n.n**

* * *

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 6**

**Wish 6: Realese your desires**

.- Quién demonios te crees que eres Potter? – preguntó un Malfoy enojado sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas

.- Malfoy no fui yo quién cayó encima de ti! – respondió mientras Draco comenzaba a tiritar

Realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío y después de perder esa calidez que habían mantenido teniendo sus cuerpos juntos era natural que resintieran más el frío mezclado con el agua que aún caía fuertemente sobre Londres

.- Diablos Potter! Tenías que ser tú quién me besara? – pronunció el apellido de Harry como si de la peor basura se tratase

.- Lo tomo de quien viene idiota! – exclamó mientras comenzaba a sufrir los indicios de un estornudo que se apagó ante la mirada de Malfoy

.- Agh maldición! Diablos dónde están Blaise y Pansy ahora que los necesito… - murmuró Malfoy acurrucándose en la esquina del umbral de la puerta

.- Qué? Necesitas de tus amiguitos para poder estar bien? – dijo Harry sin pensarlo, la impulsividad Gryffindor saliendo a relucir una vez más

.- Cállate Potter! Apuesto a que también esperas que tu amiguita la sangre-sucia y la comadreja vengan aquí a hacerte miles de alabanzas – contestó con acidez

.- No los vuelvas a llamar así! Al menos mis amigos no son unos asquerosos mortífagos como tú y esos que te rodean lo son – sonrió satisfecho, creía que podría haber herido un poco el orgullo del otro

.- Ja! Potter, tú mejor que nadie sabes que ni yo ni ninguno de ellos dos se convirtieron en una de esas bazofias – dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras que el chico de oro sólo lo veía con furia – Deja tus intentos frustrados de hacerme pasar un mal rato Potter, tengo suficiente de ti como para asquearme por un buen tiempo

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Harry

.- Ah si? Yo no vi que te quejaras en ese momento, de hecho por tu rostro pareciera que hasta lo disfrutaste – respondió mientras el rubio lo miraba con enojo – Acaso por eso estás enojado Malfoy? Porque te gustó?

.- En tus sueños Potter – contestó el otro

.- No Malfoy, en mis sueños no pasa solo eso… - murmuró con las pupilas algo dilatas

Draco se asustó, debía admitirlo, la voz con la que había dicho eso le había parecido tan… sexy? Y esa mirada esmeralda que ahora le dirigía… era como si no fuera él

.- Harry! – exclamaron sus dos amigos sacándolo de ese trance en el que había caído

.- Draco! – murmuraron otros haciéndole sonreír

.- Harry te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hermione mientras Ron fulminaba a Draco con la mirada

.- Draco! Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Pansy mientras él le sonreía de vuelta

Harry no supo bien por qué pero sintió que su sangre hervía, Malfoy le estaba sonriendo sinceramente a Pansy y ésta lucía tan preocupada por él… quizá después de todo si eran novios, sintió que su corazón se encogía…

.- No me ha ocurrido nada Hermione, o al menos nada que no me permitiese decirle sus verdades a esta serpiente – le dijo mientras Ron le sonreía de vuelta pero Hermione lo seguía viendo con preocupación

.- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Hermione ignorando olímpicamente a los Slytherin

.- Sí, tienes razón, vayámonos – dijo finalmente para que el Trío de Oro se marchara dejando solos al trío Slytherin con un Draco más furioso de lo normal

.- Antes de que te pongas a maldecir a Potter, podrías decirnos qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó Pansy con un Blaise atento a la conversación

.- Nada de importancia, sólo los mismo insultos de siempre – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

.- Draco, por qué no maduran y dejan esas estúpidas peleas para después? – preguntó la chica

.- Pan, es más que obvia la razón, no tienen vida – contestó un Blaise sonriente

.- Tengo más vida que tú al menos – respondió Malfoy con enfado fingido

.- Lo ves Pan, no lo niega – dijo entre carcajadas

.- Ya Blaise que tú tampoco tienes vida, te la pasas molestándolo – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

.- Bah… vayámonos, está haciendo un frío del demonio y gracias a Draco nos empapamos completamente – dijo Blaise mientras los otros dos asentían

.- Alguien se dio cuenta cuándo dejó de llover? – preguntó Pansy mirando hacia el firmamento

.- No, pero seguramente volverá a llover más tarde – contestó Blaise

.- Yo espero que no, la luna en menguante se ve hermosa esta noche… - susurró para sonreírle a Blaise que sólo se encogió de hombros

Los 3 se dirigieron al caldero chorreante conversando de cosas triviales, Blaise y Pansy no se creían el cuento de Draco pero quizá no era el momento para hablar de ello, ya lo preguntarían después…

* * *

Había estado volteándose una y otra vez en su cama, no podía olvidar el sabor de los labios del rubio, no podía borrar el calor que de él había emanado 

Realmente no sabía qué lo había obligado a corresponder a ese beso como si de su vida dependiese

El hechizo? No, no podía ser eso, ese hechizo sólo revelaba los deseos inconscientes y estaba seguro de que Malfoy NO estaba en uno de esos deseos

Ya pronto serían las 3 de la madrugada, tenía que dormir algo porque seguramente ese día sería muy agitado

No tenía idea de cuanto…

Mientras que en otra habitación, una chica se encontraba leyendo el libro que había comprado Harry en aquella librería

No le había dicho nada acerca del hechizo que Ron había lanzado, primero quería saber qué era lo que realmente le ocasionaría y también, si es que tenía un efecto secundario, cómo podría quitarlo

Por ahora no encontraba nada, quizá sería mejor que siguiese buscando más tarde…

Si hubiese leído unas cuantas hojas después de esa, habría encontrado aquello que a Hary le haría sufrir…

* * *

Era la décima vez que abría los ojos, esa era la ventaja de dormir solo, así nadie sabría lo que realmente le sucedía al Príncipe Slytherin 

Viendo que sería imposible dormir salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana, ahí se detuvo a pensar

Qué demonios le había sucedido? Qué le había obligado a aceptar ese beso e incluso corresponderle de esa manera?

Y es que Potter besaba y sabían tan bien…

Se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

".- Vamos Draco, Potter NO es deseable" – pensaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del mundo mágico

Toc toc toc (N/A: Efectos chafas de sonido UXD)

Se sobresaltó al escuchar los toques en la puerta, seguramente serían Blaise y Pansy

Consultó el reloj que tenía en la puerta, eran las 3 de la madrugada, Blaise y Pansy no eran, entonces quién demonios venía a tocar a esa hora la puerta de su habitación?

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio ahí le tomó por sorpresa

.- Tú, qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó con enfado mientras el otro chico lo miraba

Draco no supo decir más porque pronto esos labios tomaron los suyos por sorpresa, no lo apartó y es que ese sabor que le había causado tal insomnio ahora regresaba a él

Pronto se vio correspondiéndole de una forma más pasional a la de su primer encuentro

.- Potter… - gimió dentro del beso al sentir como Harry tocaba "sin querer" su hombría que había comenzado a despertar, eso necesitaba de venganza

Harry jadeó al sentir los labios de Draco cernirse sobre su cuello para después acariciarlo con el roce de su lengua enviándole millones de cargas electrizantes que le nublaron la razón

Se acercó lentamente al oído de Draco para acariciar con los labios desde el oído hasta llegar a su cuello mientras que sentía como las hábiles manos del rubio comenzaban a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la camisa y los labios de éste comenzaban a devorar cada centímetro de piel expuesta

Pronto la camisa se escurrió entre los hombros de Harry dejando al descubierto la piel morena que Draco ahora acariciaba con suavidad mientras sus labios capturaban los de Harry en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo

Harry entreabrió suavemente sus labios mientras la lengua cálida de Draco se escurría con suavidad dentro de su boca saboreando cada rincón dentro de él y otra vez ese sabor a esencia de vainilla le comenzaba a nublar la razón

Tomó posesivo la cintura de Harry y lo apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared de la habitación, Harry se había aferrado a su cuello y sus piernas se habían colocado alrededor de su cintura creando una fricción tan placentera como dolorosa

Sus labios volvieron a tomar esos labios que tanto degustaba y entonces sintió como Harry comenzaba a desabrocharle torpemente los botones de la camisa negra, logrando su cometido para deslizar la camisa sobre sus hombros y dejarla ir a parar junto con la camisa del moreno

Ahora fue el turno de Harry, rompiendo el beso descendió a través del cuello hasta llegar a los hombros donde detuvo sus labios para acariciarlos con lentitud y sensualidad proporcionándole a Draco esas sensaciones que le volvían loco

Harry comenzó a bajar el pantalón del pijama de Draco mientras éste no paraba de besar, morder y lamer su cuello

.- Déjame a mí… - murmuró en medio del delirio al sentir como Harry comenzaba a acariciar su miembro

Lo llevo hasta la cama donde Harry cayó con Draco encima de él, ahora el rubio se daba cuenta… Potter era virgen…

Sonrió pero no con malicia ni tampoco con deseo… más bien era una sonrisa de felicidad…

Lo besó con dulzura mientras que sus manos comenzaban a bajar el pantalón del pijama de Harry dejándolo ahora sólo con una prenda cubriendo aquello que ya estaba más que visto

Bajo lentamente a través del firme pecho de Harry hasta su abdomen firme y bien formado, se maravillo con la calidez que fue encontrando y no pudo resistirse a saborearla, a sentirla y acariciarla, subió nuevamente tomando con sus dientes uno de los pezones del chico que gimió al sentir ese toque, lo chupó y succionó hasta que quedase completamente erecto, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro

Se separó con lentitud para admirar las esmeraldas que ahora yacían dilatas del deseo y el placer

Subió su mano para acariciar el rostro tan angelical como seductor que ahora se mostraba ligeramente sonrojado

Llevo uno de los dedos hasta la boca de Harry donde delineó con admiración esos labios delgados pero finos que tanto le hacían enloquecer

Harry tomo ese dedo entre su boca, chupándolo como si de un dulce se tratase para luego hacer lo mismo con los otros dos mientras Draco lo miraba extasiado

Draco quito sus dedos de la boca de Harry mientras éste le miraba con reproche, no aguantando más volvió a tomar fiero esos labios de los que nunca quedaría completamente saciado

En medio de ese beso, Draco metió un dedo en al entrada de Harry, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares para que un segundo entrase y finalmente un tercero

Al principio Harry se había tensado pero a los pocos momentos ya se encontraba moviendo sus caderas queriendo que Draco siguiese tocando ese punto que le había hecho estremecer

Sacó sus dedos del interior de Harry y se posicionó para lo que vendría a continuación, sabía que debía tener cuidado pues Harry jamás había pasado por algo así antes

Fue entrando lentamente, Harry volvió a tensarse y gimió fuertemente cosa que fue acallada por el rubio que lo beso con ternura

.- Dios eres tan estrecho… - gimió sintiendo la calidez de Harry llenándole por completo

Harry comenzó a relajarse, fue entonces que el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él

Ahora las facciones del moreno estaban contraídas por el placer que había comenzado a experimentar, al igual que Draco

Su erección hacía una fricción tan placentera contra el abdomen de Draco haciendo que todo fuese aún más delicioso

Draco se movía cada vez más rápido y Harry ahora enterraba las uñas en la piel de la espalda del rubio, ambos se dejaban llevar solo por las sensaciones que habían comenzado a recorrerlos

Adentro y hacia fuera, las embestidas haciéndose cada vez más rápidas y fuertes… tan urgentes para ambos

Harry lo sintió primero, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajesen aprisionando al rubio de una manera placentera casi dolorosa

.- Ahhhh… - gimieron ambos al llegar al clímax sintiéndose plenamente completos

Draco arqueó la espalda viendo solamente una luz blanca cubrirle todo a su alrededor mientras que Harry se retorcía bajo él disfrutando cada sensación que le recorría por completo

Después el rubio salió del interior del moreno acostándose a un lado de él, por unos momentos se quedaron completamente quietos mientras que sus corazones normalizaban su palpitar

Draco atrajo las sábanas que se encontraban regadas y los cubrió a ambos mientras que Harry se acurrucaba a su lado y él sólo lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Con un último beso, Harry cayó profundamente dormido entre los brazos de Draco que lo rodeaban tan posesivos como protectores

Ahí ambos encontraron el sueño tranquilo que por tanto tiempo les fue negado solo porque nunca lo habían compartido con la persona indicada…

Tiempo para hablar había de sobra lo que no sabían es que todo sería revertido cruelmente…

* * *

**TBC……………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

* * *

Ya toy de vuelta después de 2 semanitas de puro estudio! Lo que tanto esperaban ahí está, y espero que les haya gustado, créanme me costo mucho trabajo y más porque acabo de salir de exámenes semestrales! Por fin han terminado! Doy gracias a Dios por salir viva de tanto ajetreo x.x

Un día más y no sobrevivo XD, pero bueno a ver vamos a resumir el capi rápido, se pelean al principio llegan sus amigos y cada uno se lanza de insultos y demás, se va cada quien con su par de amigos y durante la noche no pueden dejar de pensar el uno en el otro, Harry no tiene idea de nada y Draco… Draco tampoco sabe qué es lo que sucede pero al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos no se detiene a pensarlo y ambos se dejan llevar por el momento, uno consciente y el otro inconsciente, quién es quién? XD

Mientras tanto, Hermione no se ha atrevido a decirle a Harry acerca de lo que hizo Ron y ahora está por descubrir algo! Qué será?

Ustedes qué creen que sea lo que está ocurriendo?

Paso rápido a los agradecimientos n.n

**Hino.J.M.:** Ahora si no le corte! XD Como dice el título del cap, realiza tus deseos XD ahí está el lemon que deje pospuesto la vez pasada y espero te haya gustado, espero ansiosa tu review! Besos n.n

**AlexiaRiddl**e: Hola! Creerás que no lo he encontrado, seguramente lo busco mal U¬¬ pero bueno, supongo que debe estar muy gracioso siendo que mi Dragón se pone a repelar también XD Gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Murtilla:** Hola! Como lo dijiste, sería gracioso que viniesen al mismo tiempo pero Harry por ahí sintió algo rarito cuando vio a Pansy, será que es el hechizo o en verdad es él? XD Gracias por tu review y espero que el lemon haya sido de tu agrado! Besos n.n

**Conacha:** Hola! Me tarde un poquitín pero traje lemon a cambio XD Creo que el capi pasado fue… no sé muy tierno XD pero tú sabes que las novatas así somos aunque en este cap todo fue más pasional, tú qué me dices? Espero ansiosa tu review. Besos n.n

Bueno ya saben, su review es mi pago y porfis! Esta vez si necesito que me alcen el autoestima que está por los suelos después de tremenda semana de desgaste emocional u.u creo que el lemon no salió tan bien como debería pero bueno, espero haya valido la pena y nos veremos muy pronto, solo tengo una semana más de clases y… HOLA VACACIONES DE VERANO! XD

Ya me dejo de payasadas, se portan mal y se cuidan mucho ehh!

Nos vemos

Orgullosa miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens


	7. Wish VII: Be your shadow

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen… ya se saben lo demás no? XD**

**Este fic es de género slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta el tema no lo leas si es por curiosidad o te gusta, adelante n.n**

* * *

****

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 7**

**Wish VII: Be your shadow**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse en la habitación dándole de lleno en el rostro

Comenzó a retorcerse con molestia pero… algo le impedía moverse…

Comenzó a abrir con pereza los ojos y lo que vio ahí lo dejó en un shock total

¿Qué demonios hacia Malfoy en su habitación?

¿Y por qué demonios estaba desnudo y con algo de molestia entre las piernas?

Su rostro palideció de repente

.- No puede ser… - musitó tenuemente mientras sus esmeraldas se dirigían al cuerpo cuyos brazos lo rodeaban con suavidad por la cintura

Se quedo así un largo rato, contemplando el estado de total relajación en el rostro del Slytherin

"Por Merlín… ¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no recordar nada en absoluto

Como pudo se deslizó fuera de la cama cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró en el piso

Estuvo a punto de caer, sintió un dolor punzante por "aquellas partes" pero se sostuvo silenciosamente de la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo a su lado

Buscando entre la ropa regada en el piso recogió sus boxers poniéndoselos con dificultad para después ponerse el pantalón de su pijama al igual que su camisa

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente echando una última mirada a un Draco totalmente dormido

Suspiró y salió sin más de ahí

Agradeció interiormente a Merlín que no se hubiese topado con nadie en el pasillo y mucho más agradeció el que Ron siguiese dormido y no se hubiese percatado de su ausencia durante la noche

Entró al cuarto de baño y dejo el agua correr, realmente necesitaba un baño

Fue hacia su clóset y sacó unos bóxers dejando lo demás sobre su cama

Ron abrió pesadamente los ojos

.- ¿Harry? – llamó mirando al moreno – Es muy temprano¿qué haces despierto?

.- Oh bueno yo… es que hace mucho calor ¿sabes? – contestó soplando aire en su rostro con la mano a lo cual Ron frunció el entrecejo

.- Ah esta bien – respondió para caer dormido de nuevo

Harry suspiró levemente y entro una vez más al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí para bañarse intentando recordar lo que había pasado

Y recordar significaba saber cómo había llegado hasta la habitación del slytherin, qué fue lo que les impulsó a seguir con eso y sobre todo, por qué demonios comenzaba a suspirar cada vez que la imagen del slytherin venía a su mente

"Estúpido demonio con cara de ángel" – pensaba mientras recorría su cuerpo con el jabón

* * *

Se volteó un momento para comenzar a despertarse y como si de un remolino se tratase, miles de recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente haciéndole sobresaltarse al no sentir la presencia del otro chico a su lado

.- ¿Harry? – preguntó a la nada esperando obtener una respuesta aunque… quizá no la esperaba tan ansioso como debería ser

Salió de la cama con la sábana amarrada alrededor de su cintura

Verificó que no estuviera en el baño y al comprobar que, efectivamente, se encontraba solo lanzó un largo suspiro

Se había ido…

No era que le molestara, bueno solo una parte, pero le molestaba más el hecho de no saber el motivo por el que se dejo llevar de esa manera la noche anterior al igual que el moreno que lo había llegado a buscar…

"Bueno Draco, al parecer Potter es más deseable de lo que pensabas" – y con éste último pensamiento se dirigió al baño, necesitaba refrescarse y trazar un plan

Oh si, él era Draco Malfoy, lo que quiere lo consigue y Potter no iba a ser la excepción

* * *

Harry salió del baño con el agua escurriéndole por completo

.- Harry! – exclamó la voz de su amiga sumamente ruborizada mientras éste la miraba sorprendido

.- ¿Hermione qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry tomando su ropa encerrándose en el baño

.- Yo pues… esto… vine a decirte algo que ocurrió ayer… - contestó titubeante

Harry salió instantes después con unos pantalones de mezclilla en color azul verdoso oscuro y ligeramente deslavados de las piernas. Lucía también una camisa tipo polo en color azul marino y unos zapatos negros

El cabello seguía totalmente fuera de su lugar pero algunos mechones aún humedecidos caían graciosamente sobre su frente dándole el mismo aspecto despreocupado que tanto le caracterizaba

.- Vaya Harry, así luces como toda una estrella deportiva – le dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el chico riera

.- ¿Y bien qué era eso que tenías que contarme? – preguntó mientras la chica bajaba rápidamente la mirada avergonzada

En ese momento un agitado Ron entró quedando boquiabierto ante la imagen que veía

.- Harry compañero¿qué le hiciste a tu imagen? – preguntó boquiabierto

.- Ah pues… es parte del guardarropa nuevo que Sirius me regaló durante el verano – contestó ruborizado

.- Luces genial amigo – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – ¿Y de qué están hablando? – preguntó curioso dándole una mordida a la manzana que había sacado de su pantalón

.- De lo que sucedió ayer… - contestó Hermione mirándolo seriamente

Ron comenzó a toser de manera desesperada mientras Hermione alarmada le golpeaba la espalda

.- Ya, ya estoy bien – contestó para fijar su vista en Harry - Hermione yo le diré lo que sucedió… después de todo fue mi culpa

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry mirando suspicazmente a Hermione y Ron, por sus caras, algo definitivamente no andaba bien

.- ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te lanzamos ayer? – preguntó Ron inseguro

.- ¿Hechizo¿Qué hechizo? – Harry parpadeó un par de veces, obviamente confundido

.- ¿Harry no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer? – le preguntó Hermione mirándolo angustiada

.- No… - y era verdad, sólo sabía que había despertado totalmente desnudo en la cama de Draco Malfoy y que también había dejado de ser virgen

.- Entonces… lo que leí esta mañana es verdad… - mencionó la chica más para sí misma

.- Hermione ¿de qué hablas? – interrogó el chico de ojos verdes

.- Comenzaré desde el principio… - dijo la chica mientras Harry se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación y escuchaba atento cada palabra de su amiga

Cuando ésta hubo terminado Harry ya no miraba a ninguno de los dos y no precisamente por estar enfadado con ellos, más bien por estar enfadado consigo mismo¿realmente lo que había pasado con Malfoy era su deseo?

.- Harry… - le llamó su amiga mientras él se giraba desconcertado – Hay algo más…

Ron se removió incómodo de su lugar y suspiró

.- Al momento de realizar el hechizo yo… lo hice mal, dije las palabras correctas pero mi movimiento fue como el de un _Oblivate_… - confesó Ron sin mirar a Harry a los ojos

.- ¿Eso en qué me afecta? – preguntó esperanzado, quizá lo que había pasado no era realmente su más profundo deseo

.- Desde ayer lo estuve investigando y como ya era tarde decidí dejarlo para hoy en cuanto despertara y… encontré que… -

Cuando ésta terminó de hablar, Harry estaba en completo trance

No podía creerlo! Era algo terriblemente inaudito

¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito hechizo solo sacase sus instintos?

Con razón no recordaba nada! Su estado consciente había sido automáticamente apagado!

Entonces realmente deseaba estar con Malfoy… la única cosa que lo alegraba era que sólo era un instinto, no un sentimiento…

O eso quería pensar…

.- ¿Harry? – le volvió a llamar por décima segunda vez Hermione mientras Ron vía preocupado el estado de su amigo – Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tú no hiciste nada anoche por lo que Ron me ha contado y… supongo que no lo harás durante todo un mes

.- ¿Un mes? – preguntó saliendo del shock de repente

.- Er… bueno si es que… ese es el efecto del hechizo… - le dijo Hermione mientras Harry la miraba atónito

.- Y TU LO SABÍAS! – exclamó totalmente fuera de sí

.- Yo… bueno no pensé que fuera a suceder esto pero tómalo por el lado bueno, podrás estar semi consciente de lo que hagas gracias a que podré contrarrestar un poco ese efecto – replicó con alegría pero esto no tranquilizaba del todo a Harry

"Si hubiera hecho eso antes no tendría que martirizarme con la imagen de ese maldito rubio" – pensaba con amargura

Y de pronto la felicidad lo invadió, si su mayor deseo era estar con Malfoy ya lo había estado! Entonces… el instinto se tranquilizaba… ¿verdad?

.- Chicos bajen! Es hora del desayuno – el grito de la señora Weasley los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones

Ron se paró como si de un resorte se tratase y salió rápidamente de la alcoba dejando solos a Harry y a Hermione

Justo cuando Harry se disponía a salir, la chica lo tomó del brazo

.- Ron no se ha dado cuenta porque piensa que estás enojado con él pero yo sé que hay algo más que te preocupa y no nos has dicho… - dijo a un Harry totalmente en estado meditabundo

.- Yo… - dudaba en decirle, sabía que Hermione trataba por igual a las personas ya fuesen bisexuales, homosexuales o heteros, lo que le preocupaba más era el hecho de con quién precisamente se había ido a enredar

Pero qué más daba? Si no se lo decía a ella no se lo podría decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius, seguramente iría tras Draco y lo mataría por el hecho de haberse "aprovechado" de su estado inconsciente

No había más opción

.- Es que yo si hice algo anoche… - comentó dejando salir un suspiro, la chica lo miró con atención – Tuve relaciones con Malfoy…

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que Harry le había dicho, cuando pareció haber captado la idea palideció de repente

.- Oh por dios! – exclamó totalmente paralizada - ¿Pero cómo estás seguro de eso?

.- Bueno yo… desperté en su habitación… - musitó sonrojándose de pronto, maldijo interiormente a la maldita vergüenza que comenzaba a embargarlo

.- Dios! – exclamó algo agitada y ruborizada, ella maldijo a la maldita imagen que la había tomado por sorpresa "Cálmate Hermione, Harry es tu amigo y eres la única que lo puede ayudar" – con este pensamiento tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama seguida de un apesadumbrado Harry – Cuéntame qué sucedió desde el principio

.- No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que desperté en la cama de Malfoy totalmente desnudo al igual que él y pues… - Hermione le animó a continuar mirándolo comprensivamente – Él me abrazaba por la cintura…

.- ¿Te dijo algo cuando se dio cuenta de que habías despertado? – le preguntó dudosa¿que Malfoy lo abrazaba por la cintura?

.- No, yo desperté y me cambie sigilosamente, él no escuchó ni cuando desperté ni cuando salí – contestó inseguro

.- Entonces lo que te preocupa es que no sabes si lo que sucedió con Malfoy fue puro deseo o había sentimientos ocultos ¿cierto? – le interrogó dirigiéndole una dulce mirada, Harry asintió suspirando – En mi más sincera opinión pienso que hay sentimientos detrás… - Harry la miró con reproche – No Harry no me veas así, el que ustedes dos se molesten tanto no es normal y no me vengas con el cuento de que son de bandos diferentes porque sabes bien que el odia a los mortífagos

.- Entonces tú crees que yo… - no estaba seguro de decirlo, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tierna

.- Eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo, pero si he de ser sincera… creo que el no te es nada indiferente, sino ¿por qué otra razón aceptó pasar la noche contigo? – cuestionó ruborizando de nueva cuenta a Harry

.- Si… supongo que tienes razón pero realmente espero no topármelo en un buen tiempo – contestó con pesar mientras Harry lo abrazaba como si fuese su hermano pequeño

.- Harry sé todo un Gryffindor! – le animó causando risas en la habitación

.- Lo intentaré pero mientras tanto espero no verlo por ahora, no estoy seguro aún de qué debo decirle… - confesó con pesar

.- Mmm… si quieres saber realmente qué sientes por él dile la verdad, si al contrario solo quieres alejarlo de ti dile que… fue un buen polvo y listo – contestó muy contenta mientras Harry le sonreía con sarcasmo

.- Buen consejo Hermione, si hago lo primero él se burlará y se creerá aún más, si hago lo segundo tendré a un Malfoy rechazado viendo la oportunidad para acabar con mi vida – contestó causando de nuevo risas en su amiga

.- Entonces coge tu capa invisible y vive con ella el resto de tus días – respondió mirándolo con picardía

.- Esa no es una mala idea – contestó mientras la chica lo empujaba – Ay no sé qué voy a hacer pero algo es seguro, algún día lo sabré

Así ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con Ron que seguía rehuyendo a la mirada de su amigo, Harry después le aclaró que no estaba en lo absoluto, enojado con él, Ron suspiró aliviado y Harry le suplicó silenciosamente a Hermione que no le dijese nada a Ron hasta que no estuviese seguro, ésta asintió y ambos continuaron con las tareas del día en completa armonía

Aunque… Harry por momentos suspiraba de puro desconcierto¿dónde se quedó su valentía?

.- Chicos aún hacen falta algunas compras escolares¿quieren venir? – preguntó un Sirius sonriente

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron junto con el animago

Pronto llegaron a la plaza en la que se habían reunido, todos de nueva cuenta habían quedado de acuerdo en que los chicos saliesen a ver los alrededores y así los adultos se encargasen del material escolar

El Trío de Oro fue a sentarse en la primera cafetería que encontraron, realmente la plaza era muy grande

.- Oigan¿recuerdan ayer el desagradable encuentro con la serpiente esa? – preguntó Ron de repente, Harry se tensó visiblemente ante la mención de "serpiente" – Daría lo que fuera por saber cuál fue el justo castigo con el que Merlín castigó a Snape para dejarlo en cama y librar al mundo de su presencia

.- Estate seguro de algo weasel, Merlín también hará justicia con tu patética existencia – resonó una voz en tono altanero, ahora si que Harry estaba completamente paralizado

Hermione lo notó y decidió no entrometerse, más bien, observar

.- ¿Y tú quién te crees para meterte en las conversaciones que no te incumben? Oh lo olvidaba, eres un hurón, un fisgón en pocas palabras – contestó con tono mordaz – Y vienes acompañados de tus asquerosas ratas

Los slytherin sonrieron de manera burlona

.- ¿Es lo mejor que tu cerebro de mosquito pudo elaborar? No me sorprende, después de todo acabas de estrenarlo – exclamó el rubio desafiándolo

.- Maldita serpiente ya verás que… - Ron estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el rubio y darle lo que se merecía pero la mano de Harry sobre su brazo lo detuvo

.- ¿Con quién pensabas ir a pelear Ron? Y no veo a NADIE por aquí, aunque si puedo sentir que el aire por aquí es algo… desagradable – contestó sin girarse siquiera, por ello no notó la mirada mitad dolida y mitad furiosa con la que Draco intentaba fulminarlo y estaba a punto de replicar pero algo lo detuvo

.- Hey! Harry! Ron, Hermione! – exclamó una voz varonil acercándose a ellos – Que gusto verlos! – dijo un joven de cabellos negros azabaches y de espectaculares ojos azul oscuro

.- Terry! Qué gusto verte! – exclamó entusiasta el Gryffindor abrazando fuertemente al joven Ravenclaw

Ahora si que todos ignoraban olímpicamente a los Slytherin que miraban indignados la escena y una de ellos, más que indignado estaba que podía matar al primero que le dirigiese la mirada

Ninguno pareció percatarse de la mirada asesina que Malfoy le enviaba a la "pareja" que seguía "tan junta" nadie a excepción de una joven de cabello castaño que hacía hasta lo imposible por disimular la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios

.- Hey cuarteto de idiotas, no se fíen de su suerte y menos tú weasel – exclamó el Príncipe Slytherin para alejarse de ahí junto con sus dos amigos, los tres con el mismo andar elegante que los caracterizaba

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, cómo lo fastidiaba la sola presencia de ese hurón!

.- ¿Qué mosca les picó? – preguntó Terry distraído mientras Hermione no logrando autocontrolarse estallaba en carcajadas - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar Terry

.- Nada, es que la cara de indignación que pusieron, fue de lo más graciosa – dijo logrando calmarse

Pero el que realmente disimulaba muy bien su coraje y tristeza era Harry aunque después con la charla quedo únicamente ensimismado en su propio pensamiento que tenía dentro de sí la palabra "Draco Malfoy" si tan sólo no fuera tan… él quizá Harry podría aceptar fácilmente que realmente el chico le atraía

Suspiró una vez más y decidió seguir el día normal, ya llegaría la noche para reflexionar y tendría mucho tiempo disponible

* * *

.- Esos malditos Gryffindors, qué se han creído? Y más el estúpido de Potter – comenzó a quejarse Pansy

.- A mí me da igual… Pero creo que al que si le pego duro todo este asunto fue a cierto rubio que parece zombie desde que nos fuimos de ahí y que precisamente ahora estoy viendo – comenzó a decir Blaise mientras que Draco seguía caminando sin percatarse de nada

.- ¿Draco? – preguntó Pansy, esta vez tenía que darle la razón a Blaise, Draco parecía no tener conciencia de lo que hacía o no

.- Lo ves Pansy, te lo he dicho miles de veces, tanto pelear con Potter está absorbiendo su cerebro para crear frases hirientes y esta vez lo absorbió todo – dijo burlón mientras Pansy lo fulminaba con la mirada

.- ¿Draco te sientes bien? – preguntó seria

.- Si… - contestó secamente – Me regreso al caldero chorreante, hay algunas cosas que debo hacerle saber a Severus, nos vemos después – dijo para alejarse a grandes zancadas de sus amigos

.- Draco! Espera! – exclamó Pansy siendo detenida por Blaise que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza

Ambos siguieron con las compras en total silencio, sabían que no debían insistir por ahora y menos con el total estado de seriedad del rubio, no tuvieron más que resignarse

Mientras tanto, el joven rubio iba en camino a su habitación dándose golpes mentales por haber quedado como idiota al ver como el estúpido de Potter abrazaba al idiota entrometido de Boot

Cayó apesadumbrado sobre su cama y decidió que lo mejor sería dormirse un rato para olvidar su coraje…

* * *

El medio día y el atardecer corrieron rápidamente y ahora el moreno se encontraba tirado de espaldas sobre su cama

Les había dicho a Ron y Hermione que bajaran a cenar sin él, realmente no se sentía con ganas de comer nada desde que había visto alejarse al rubio slytherin

Y ahora se encontraba repasando cada una de las palabras que habían intercalado en la cafetería, Draco no le había lanzado ninguna palabra ofensiva a él y a él le había enojado el trato indiferente que le había dado, por eso cuando Terry llegó se sintió aliviado de tener a un amigo más para cubrirle el malestar haciéndolo pasar por una alegría tremenda

Cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería dormir, ya otro día vendría

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, seguramente era Ron, siguió fingiendo que se encontraba dormido hasta que sintió que algo o alguien, más bien, subía a su cama y sin que lo pudiese advertir lo besaba de una manera brusca, posesiva

Abrió los ojos y trató de separarse de aquella persona pero esa persona fue más rápida y le tomó de las muñecas colocándolas por encima de su cabeza mientras que sus piernas quedaban inmovilizadas por el peso de ese cuerpo que ahora estaba encima suyo

Un aroma conocido comenzó a embargarlo por completo y cuando le dio tiempo para respirar de nuevo sólo pudo permitirse jadear su nombre

.- Malfoy… -

.- Hola Potter¿contento de verme otra vez? – preguntó con ese aire de superioridad que tanto odiaba Harry

.- Ni en tus mejores sueños hurón – contestó mordaz

.- No Potter, en los míos no estás, más bien deberías plantearte si no será al revés o ya olvidaste nuestra apasionante noche de ayer? – preguntó bajando sus labios hasta el cuello del Gryffindor mordiéndolo levemente para después acercar sus labios a la oreja del moreno - ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutaste cuando te tomaba?

.- Imbécil… - respondió retorciéndose para tratar de zafarse

.- Oh vamos Potter, o me dirás que Boot lo haría mejor? – preguntó para morder con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, bien sabía que Harry era virgen pero los celos lo tenían completamente cegado

.- ¿Terry? – preguntó confundido, ahora si que se había perdido, en qué momento Terry había tenido que ver en ese asunto?

.- Olvídalo Potter – contestó dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de revelar que realmente estaba celoso

.- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó apartando el rostro cuando el slytherin pretendía besarlo

.- A dejarte en claro quién es tu dueño – respondió bajando por el cuello del moreno y comenzar a morderlo de nuevo

.- Malfoy estás enfermo, largo de aquí – murmuró amenazante mientras que el rubio solo reía y lo soltaba por fin

Harry se paró lo más pronto que pudo, Draco sólo se recargo en una de las paredes

.- ¿Qué esperas? Vete de aquí ahora – dijo abriendo la puerta pero la mano de Draco sobre ésta impidió cualquier movimiento, y ahora estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del slytherin y la puerta de la alcoba

.- Potter ten bien presente que a partir de ahora seré como tu sombra – le susurró al oído acercando más su cuerpo al de Harry – Y por tu bien más vale que te hagas a la idea de que me perteneces solamente a mí – dicho esto lo volteó de una manera brusca para después tomar sus labios con agresividad

Harry intentó apartarse y reprocharle el trato que le estaba dando pero el rubio tenía más fuerza y sus reproches quedaron solo en sus pensamientos porque la lengua de éste se abrió paso dentro su boca y la exploraba con una intensidad fiera

Se separó segundos después dando un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a marcharse

.- Recuérdalo Potter… - susurró con arrogancia para salir de la habitación

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama después de que el rubio se fuera

"Merlín… ¿en dónde me he metido?" – pensaba apesadumbrado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y las palabras de aquel rubio resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "Me perteneces…"

Sin duda sería un largo año en Hogwarts, no tenía idea alguna de cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser el rubio y tampoco tenía idea de la reacción que eso causaría en él…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Hola! Me tardé un poco en subir el capi pero aquí lo traigo, espero les haya gustado y bueno en este capi me he dado cuenta de algo, Harry la mayor parte de las veces es el "débil" en la relación y muy rara vez lo es Draco así que he decidido algo, Harry actuará como el león/mitad slytherin que es y Draco siendo un Malfoy y un slytherin tampoco se quedará atrás, así que todo esto irá a parar a una tórrida relación

Mientras tanto paso a agradecer:

**Hino J.M.:** Hola! Perdona la tardanza pero el ajustar la actitud de estos dos chicos créeme que no es nada fácil, ya verás por que lo digo, mientras tanto pues ya ves lo que le sucedió a Harry, se supone que el hechizo saca su subconsciente pero deja parte de su conciencia libre, en este caso, Harry olvidó todo y solo siguió sus instintos para no recordar absolutamente nada porque su estado consciente no estaba "activo" por decirlo de alguna manera y bueno, mi Dragón ya se puso celoso y posesivo pero créeme que Harry puede ser muy paciente y tolerante pero uno de estos días va a explotar si sigue así y ya verás cuan fiero puede ser un león enojado XD Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Murtilla:** Hola! Tenías algo de razón en tu suposición solo que Harry era totalmente inconsciente de sus actos, jajaja pobre Ron, palideció terrible cuando se enteró de lo que realmente le había hecho a su amigo y bueno, Draco no se va a dar por vencido y tampoco va a dejar que nadie se acerque a Harry, quizá a Harry le guste todo esto en un principio pero Draco puede ser algo… insistente y eso acaba a la larga hasta con la más paciente de las personas XD Gracias por tu review, espero este capi te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza n.nU Besos n.n

Ya me voy y por favor ;-; soy una novata que apenas comienza a aprender a hacer esto, mándenme un review y díganme todo lo que me quieran decir! No esperen a que esto se acabe para hacerlo ;-;

Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Wish VIII: Mine Forever

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada me pertenece u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es SLASH (relación chico-chico) si no te agrada el tema no leas, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos XD. Bueno otra vez trae un toque lime n.n**

* * *

****

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 8**

**Wish VIII: Mine Forever**

Draco entró a su habitación mitad contento y mitad enojado

¿La razón? Le molestaba el hecho de sentir celos hacia alguien que no podría ser ni la mitad de lo que él era

Es decir¿qué podía tener Boot que él no tuviera¡Al contrario! Boot desearía tener muchas de las cosas que él poseía

Y una de esas cosas era Potter, oh si que había visto las miradas enamoradizas que Boot le dirigía a Harry cuando éste no se daba cuenta y lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que, seguramente ese tipo trataría de conquistar a Potter y Potter siendo Potter, caería inevitablemente en el derroche de miel que Boot le brindaría

Si bien era cierto que él había sido el primero en la vida sexual del Gryffindor y que quizá ese tipo de nexo tendría cierta importancia para el moreno, pero no era el tipo de cosa que lo mantendría con él por siempre

Debía pensar en algo para apartar a Boot del camino, o algo mejor… Tener al Gryffindor comiendo de su mano…

Comenzó a ponerse su pijama verde de seda y se metió bajo sus sábanas

Miraba hacia el techo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recordaba de dónde había nacido ese interés por el Gryffindor

Potter era poderoso sin duda alguna, era atractivo a la vista de cualquier persona, incluso a la vista de los Slytherin, era orgulloso y con un alto grado de impulsividad

Ciertamente tenerlo con él significaría sorpresa tras sorpresa y aseguraba también mucha diversión, esa noche el Gryffindor venía inconsciente de sus actos y había sido algo agradable, ya imaginaba cómo sería volverlo a tener pero esta vez lúcido y consciente de sus actos

Sería algo totalmente digno de ver el poder doblegar su orgullo y hacerle pedir por más…

Pero antes de dar rienda suelta a su diversión, tenía que asegurarse de obtener el corazón de Potter o al menos confundirlo, hacerle ver que la atracción era obvia y algo a lo cual no se podría negar…

Sonrió con malicia cerrando lentamente sus párpados mientras que su mente procesaba las palabras "Confúndelo"

Y con este pensamiento se sumió en un sueño total lo que no sabía era lo que le esperaría al día siguiente…

* * *

Harry se giró una vez más sobre su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño desde que había soñado con la sonrisa cínica de Malfoy

Realmente la presencia del rubio le perturbaba más de lo que hubiese querido aceptar y era en esos momentos en los que maldecía su sensibilidad Gryffindor

¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás y apartar el sentimentalismo de la perdida de la virginidad?

Bien sabía la respuesta pero se negaba aceptarlo y no precisamente porque le diese pena sino porque verdaderamente era algo totalmente ilógico e irrazonable

Quizá hubiera podido olvidar todo eso si no hubiera sido por la confesión de Ron y Hermione acerca del hechizo que le habían lanzado, de no ser por eso ahora no estaría pensando en si realmente sentía algo por el rubio o no

Y sobre todo, no estaría pensando en cómo evitarlo hasta que sus sentimientos quedasen claros

Aunque también sabía que aunque sintiese algo por el rubio, éste no le veía más que como un simple objeto, una posesión de la cual se sentiría orgulloso cada vez que lo tomase, porque eso era para Malfoy, sólo un trofeo más por tener

¿Que si le dolía? Quizás… pero no por el hecho de sentir su corazón herido, ni siquiera sabía si estaba enamorado o no. Más bien le dolía el que Malfoy fuese el primero en su vida, ahora si tenía algo para amargarle la existencia en caso de que pelease con el rubio como antes

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con asombro… hasta ahora no había considerado el que pudiese enamorarse del rubio…

¡Oh no eso si que sería una calamidad para su vida!

Los Malfoy no amaban nada que no fuesen ellos mismos, su familia y en algunos casos algunas amigos de lo más cercanos.

Apartó esas ideas de su mente dispuesta a conciliar el sueño una vez más pero simplemente las palabras "Amor", "Posesión" e "Inseguridad" rondaban en sus pensamientos

Hasta que finalmente su mente cedió a la noche y quedo profundamente dormido, esta vez sin despertarse por un nuevo sueño extraño

La poción de Hermione para aminorar los efectos del hechizo realmente había funcionado y los hechizos en las puertas también fueron muy útiles, ahora si Harry no tendría que ir una vez más en busca de Malfoy para saciar solo sus instintos…

* * *

El alba llego y con ello abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando las esmeraldas que guardaba bajo sus párpados

Se frotó un poco los ojos y busco a tientas los lentes que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, los encontró y se los puso para después salir de la cama no sin antes hacer una mueca de fastidio

El dormir era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer además de practicar Quidditch

Salió de su cama y vio que Ron aún seguía dormido, se dirigió al baño llevándose consigo unos bóxer negros

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la combino con un poco de fría, se despojó de sus ropas y se metió bajo la ducha, con el agua caliente recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo

Comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que haría de ahora en adelante para no volver a caer en la tentación que Malfoy representaba

El evitarlo no era una buena opción, lo haría ver como un cobarde

Y el hecho de inventarse una pareja tampoco ayudaba y menos cuando el rubio lo había declarado prácticamente de su propiedad

¿Qué opciones le quedaban?

Lo único que podía hacer era hacerle frente y dejarle bien claro que no quería repetir ninguna experiencia de ningún tipo que no fuera estrictamente necesaria…

Comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello y a enjuagarlo instantes después

Con este pensamiento terminó de bañarse para ponerse su bóxer y enredar una toalla alrededor de su cintura

Al salir encontró a Ron bostezando y sentado en su cama

.- Buenos días Ron – dijo él mientras sacaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una playera algo ajustada color blanco

.- Buenos días… Harry… - contestó en medio de dos bostezos

Se paró y saco su ropa interior para meterse en el baño

Harry se puso su pantalón y la playera para después desenredar su cabello y dejarlo así, ya se había acostumbrado a que le sería imposible tratar de colocarlo correctamente

Recordó la escoba que tenía bajo su cama, aún no se la había mostrado ni a Ron ni a Hermione… quizá sería buena idea pasar el día comentando acerca del colegio, no tenía muchas ganas de salir

Suspiró pesadamente al notar que por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar la sensación tan extraña que lo recorría cada vez que el slytherin lo besaba y/o acariciaba y sencillamente esa situación lo estaba desesperando

Minutos después la puerta del baño se abría revelando a un Ron aun con cara adormilada

Harry se puso un par de calcetines negros y unos zapatos negros dándole la espalda a Ron para que este se vistiese

.- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – le preguntó Ron una vez que estuvo vestido

.- Pensaba en que quizá podríamos quedarnos en la habitación y llamar a Hermione, hay algo que quiero mostrarles – dijo con una sonrisa bien disimulada

.- Está bien – contestó sentándose en su cama

.- Bien, yo voy por Hermione y ambos traemos el desayuno aquí arriba, ahora regreso – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación

No podía creer como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, ahora sólo les quedaban 4 días más de vacaciones y bien o mal debía aprovecharlo al máximo con sus amigos, después de todo el 6° no parecía ser tan fácil de sobrellevar

Pronto llego a la habitación que Hermione y Ginny compartían, tocó suavemente la puerta y una sonriente Ginny lo recibió

.- Hola Harry, Hermione se está bañando ya no debe tardar en salir – dijo la más pequeña de los Weasley

.- Oh bien, gracias Ginny¿podrías decirle que cuando termine baje y me ayude a llevar el desayuno a nuestra habitación? – preguntó

.- Claro – contestó esta sonriéndole de vuelta

.- Si no tienes nada que hacer espero que vayas también, hay algo que quiero mostrarles a los 3 antes que a nadie – dijo sonriéndole para bajar y ordenar el desayuno, bueno Ginny también era su amiga y sería descortés no invitarlo ¿verdad?

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco y un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo

Ahí a unas cuantas mesas se encontraba Draco Malfoy conversando animadamente con Pansy y Blaise los cuales reían ante los comentarios del rubio

Lo observo detenidamente, era ahora o nunca para darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente sentía por el slytherin

Bien, era atractivo, el cabello rubio hacia atrás con algunos mechones cayéndole graciosamente sobre la frente; el color blanco de su piel, algo pálida pero no de aspecto enfermo, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una nariz exquisitamente respingada que arrugaba cuando algo le molestaba o reía; unos labios finos y delgados pero lo suficientemente suaves para hacerte perder la razón; su cuerpo, bueno Harry ya lo había visto desnudo y sinceramente, era lo mejor que había visto en su vida; finalmente se fijo en los ojos del Slytherin, fríos y calculadores ambas cosas dentro de un gris que, con la luz, adquiría algunos matices azules como si reflejase el mismísimo cielo anunciando la tormenta

Bien lo admitía, el rubio era perfecto en cuanto a físico pero ¿y en lo emocional?

Era un engreído niño mimado, elitista, orgulloso, arrogante, presuntuoso, prejuicioso, ofensivo, posesivo, soberbio, altanero, jactancioso, presumido, petulante, vanidoso, fatuo, insensible, frío, calculador, indiferente a todo, estoico, duro y apático

Todo resumido en una sola palabra, insoportable

.- ¡Harry! – ese grito le hizo brincar y girarse totalmente espantado ante una Hermione que no pudiendo disimular más su sonrisa rompió a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de espanto que Harry había puesto una vez que se giró por completo viéndola con terror más que obvio en sus ojos

Todos en el comedor voltearon buscando de donde provenía el grito y estallido de risas pero sólo vieron la silueta de una chica y al parecer, alguien se encontraba frente a ella

Draco por supuesto supo que esa voz provenía de Granger y a quien llamaba seguramente era a Potter, después diviso como el Ravenclaw sentado a unas cuantas mesas más adelante junto con otros dos de su grado, se giraba en busca de alguien

Pues bien, era el momento indicado para hacerle ver que ese Gryffindor ya era suyo y qué mejor que demostrándole que tenía la batalla perdida

.- Ahora vuelvo – les dijo a Pansy y a Blaise mientras que éste último fruncía el entrecejo y Pansy lo miraba desconcertada

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo por donde Granger no paraba de reír y vio de reojo como Boot también se dirigía hacia allá

.- No no no esto no está bien, Malfoy seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí, debemos irnos ya – dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a subir apresurada las escaleras pero fue detenido por Hermione que trataba de controlar su ataque de risa

.- Oh vamos Harry, es Malfoy, no muerde además tienes que hacerle frente algún día – le dijo esta adoptando de nuevo la postura seria y firme que la caracterizaba

Harry titubeó un instante y miró que Terry también se dirigía hacia ellos, seguramente para saludarlo y sintió que al menos así podría evitar la mirada del Slytherin

Bajo los escalones que había subido y le dedicó una mirada de determinación a Hermione que le sonreía afectuosamente

.- ¿Extrañándome Potter? – preguntó el rubio una vez que llego hasta ellos

.- Ya te lo dije Malfoy, ni en tus mejores sueños – contestó con frialdad, Hermione se apartó sutilmente, debía observar el comportamiento de ambos chicos y si Terry llegaba, entonces tendría que ver mejor la reacción del Slytherin

.- ¿Entonces debo repetir lo mismo que te respondí? – Harry se ruborizó ligeramente pero no apartó la mirada del slytherin, tenía ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa tan altanera que se cargaba y eso hacía que sus ojos lo miraran desafiante, bien, si Malfoy quería guerra, guerra tendría

Draco miraba con fascinación, excepcionalmente oculta bajo su arrogancia. Los ojos verdes el Gryffindor que parecían estar lanzándole fuego, como queriendo fulminarle y entonces supo que estaba en lo correcto, sería muy divertido ver esos ojos lanzando fuego pero de otra clase… no de odio

.- ¿Malfoy se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Terry rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos, o al menos el de Harry porque Draco continúo mirándolo unos instantes para después lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas de "Lárgate-y-no-molestes" pero Terry ni se inmutó

.- No es algo que te incumba Boot – contestó arrastrando las palabras mientras alzaba levemente su cara, dando a entender que estaba muy por encima de cualquiera

.- Es algo que me incumbe porque Harry es mi amigo, además deberías al menos respetarlo un poco más o ¿ya se te olvido gracias a quién no te convertiste en mortífago? – preguntó el Ravenclaw a lo cual el rubio sólo esbozó una sonrisa irónica

.- Nadie se lo pidió y de una u otra manera, no hubiera sido un mortífago, primero muerto – contestó el Slytherin mirando a Terry con desprecio pero su mirada también decía que su respuesta era una afirmación de lo más segura

.- Eres un arrogante Malfoy, tú solo te engañas al pensar que no necesitas la ayuda de nadie pero te advierto que no quiero que vuelvas a acercártele siquiera a Harry, él no tiene la culpa de tu amargura – respondió con desprecio, Draco volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo

.- Valiente novio te conseguiste Potter – Terry estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpear al rubio pero Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, se giró y fulminó al Slytherin con la mirada

.- Terry agradezco tu ayuda pero yo se tratar a las serpientes de su tipo, Malfoy, yo al menos puedo decir que tengo seres que me quieren y que siguen a mi lado¿tú puedes decir lo mismo? – le espetó chocando de nuevo sus miradas, la plateada no demostraba dolor ni enojo y la verde clamaba ira y coraje

.- ¡DRACO, AMOR! – exclamó una joven de cabellos negros azabaches sujetados a un bonito pasador plateado, sus facciones eran finas y bonitas, sus ojos eran de color azul rey y el color de su piel era blanco como la nieve con un tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas, la chica era muy bonita

Y sin que ninguno de los presentes lo advirtiera, ésta se lanzó a los brazos de Draco plantándole un beso que se volvió de lo más pasional instantes después

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, Terry miraba con asombro el espectáculo que ambos jóvenes estaban dando y Harry… Harry se sintió herido, ofendido y tremendamente enfadado

Jaló a sus dos amigos, disimulando su enojo con una sonrisa y se dirigieron hacia las mesas para ordenar el desayuno y que les fuera llevado a sus habitaciones

Ahí Harry pudo ver que Pansy y Blaise se encontraban iguales o más asombrados que sus amigos por la aparición tan repentina de aquella chica y la manera de recibirla del rubio

Miró de reojo como ambos jóvenes se separaban y la chica tomaba la mano del Slytherin para jalarlo hacia la mesa que ocupaban Pansy y Blaise

También pudo sentir la mirada del Slytherin clavada sobre su espalda y ya se había percatado de esto cuando el rubio le había dirigido una sonrisa maliciosa al momento de dejarse llevar por la chica hacia sus amigos

Desvió su atención hacia Terry que le hablaba acerca de lo malditamente soberbio que era el rubio y que aún así podía atraer la atención de las chicas más lindas

Hermione no decía nada, su mirada estaba fija sobre el rubio que miraba a Harry con una mezcla de fascinación y burla, entonces lo comprendió pero decidió que sería mejor no decirle nada a Harry hasta no estar segura

Una vez que ordenaron se levantaron y Terry atrajo a Harry hacia sí para estrecharlo en un abrazo puramente "amistoso" y Harry se dejo hacer no estando consciente de nada en su realidad

.- Bueno los veo en la escuela chicos, mis padres me llevaran con la familia que tenemos en París – dijo haciendo una mueca de terror que sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones y echó a reír animadamente

.- Espero no sean los peores 4 días de tu vida – comentó Hermione sin dejar de ver las miradas asesinas bien disimuladas que Malfoy le dirigía al Ravenclaw

Tan ensimismado estaba el rubio que no se había percatado en lo absoluto que era minuciosamente analizado por Granger, se giró hacia Blaise que desde hacía un rato lo había estado llamando y sólo le contestó un "Estoy bien" para volver a plantar sus ojos esta vez en el Gryffindor que se dirigía a sus habitaciones con pasos cortos y rápidos

Hermione lo miró de reojo y sonrío satisfecha, no estaba tan equivocada pero si quería que ambos se dieran cuenta entonces debía actuar y rápido, tipos de relaciones como ésas sólo podían terminar de dos formas, con un odio intenso o un amor apasionado

* * *

Mientras tanto el Slytherin no dejaba de ver con molestia como aquella chica lo tomaba una y otra vez de la mano o le plantaba un beso e inclusive acercaba sus manos a zonas "prohibidas"

Si bien no la había apartado de sí cuando llego lanzándosele encima, literalmente hablando, y todo por asegurarse de qué haría y/o haría el Gryffindor pero para su molestia el Gryffindor solo miro un poco asombrado la escena y aprovechó aquella intromisión para alejarse con Granger y Boot a una mesa lo suficientemente apartada

Si bien Potter había mirado de reojo su reacción hacia la chica y él le había lanzado una sonrisa maliciosa, solamente lo estaba incitando pero esta vez la parte "Slytherin" del león salió a flote y no logro nada más que la indiferencia de su parte

Eso era lo que más le había molestado, él era Draco Malfoy, NADIE lo ignoraba pero ya le enseñaría esa lección a Potter, ahora debía pensar en cómo librarse de semejante adefesio de persona

.- Draco, cariño has estado muy callado¿acaso no estás contento de verme de nuevo? – preguntó la chica haciendo un pucherito, Draco solo rodó los ojos con fastidio, diablos! Cuán empalagosa podía ser esa chica

.- No y a decir verdad ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí – contestó con frialdad para la satisfacción de Pansy y Blaise

.- ¡Qué malo eres! En fin sé que te guste o no te alegras de verme, y bueno estoy aquí porque mi padre ha venido para negociar mi traslado a Hogwarts – dijo la joven tomando una tostada untándole mantequilla y mermelada de fresa para darle un mordisco pequeño

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco incrédulo

.- Si querido, si vamos a casarnos al terminar la escuela que mejor que comenzando a convivir juntos ¿no lo crees? – preguntó mirándolo con una alegría enfermiza

.- Alexa creí que tu y tu padre ya habían comprendido que yo NO me pienso casar contigo ni con nadie al finalizar la escuela – contestó amenazante y frío, la chica no se intimidó

.- Tengo dos años para hacerte cambiar de opinión – contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus facciones tomaban una máscara de frialdad y determinación que asombró a Pansy y a Blaise, esa chica no parecía ser tan boba

Alexa Wright era hija de Robert Wright, un importante hombre de negocios proveniente de una familia sangre limpia y bastante destacada por sus numerosas clínicas de emergencias médicas mágicas en París

Su padre y el señor Wright habían acordado su unión mediante el matrimonio de sus hijos una vez que saliesen de Hogwarts y Draco se había rehusado desde el principio y ahora que su padre yacía en Azkaban no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cumplir con sus caprichos y eso mismo se lo había dicho al señor Wright semanas antes de salir del 5to año en Hogwarts

.- Solo inténtalo y puedo asegurarte que tú y tu padre desearán no haberme conocido nunca – le espetó furioso saliendo del caldero chorreante

Blaise y Pansy miraron con desprecio a la chica que siguió desayunando tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada en realidad, ambos chicos salieron del establecimiento en busca de Draco

Al quedarse completamente sola, Alexa dejo la tostada sobre su plato y se quedo mirando el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular

.- Draco… - susurró con tristeza para dejar el lugar y ordenar una habitación

* * *

.- ¡Draco espera! – exclamó Pansy al ver a su amigo dirigirse a una de las librerías a grandes zancadas

.- Hey ¿por qué nos dejaste solos con esa tonta? – le reprochó Blaise una vez que le dieron alcance

El rubio se giró y le lanzó una mirada de "No-estoy-para-tus-bromas"

.- Ya está bien no te enojes – dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy con algo de "Le-dio-otro-de-sus-ataques" a lo cual Pansy lo miró de forma reprobatoria

.- Draco deberías decirle a Severus que esa chica sigue insistiendo – le dijo con tono preocupado

.- No, si ella quiere probar que puede dominarme le voy a enseñar cuan equivocada está – contestó deteniéndose en una tienda de pociones y demás – Hay algo que Severus me encargó, entremos y comprémoslo de una vez

Los tres se metieron en la tienda, pero Draco iba con un semblante que parecía anunciar la llegada de una tormenta, estaba furioso

Él era Draco Malfoy y él era quien doblegaba más no era doblegado

* * *

.- ¿Estás bien Harry? – le preguntó Hermione notando el semblante tan distraído que mostraba

.- Si Hermione, es solo que me preguntaba quién sería esa chica – susurró mientras ambos se paraban en el pasillo, alejados de las puertas para no ser escuchados

.- No lo sé pero pareciese que conocía a Malfoy desde hace tiempo – respondió mirando suspicazmente a su amigo, bien sabía que eran más celos que duda lo que sentía pero su orgullo Gryffindor no le permitía exteriorizarlo

.- Si así parece ser, bueno entremos no debemos hacer sospechar a Ron – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga la cual asintió mientras que juntos entraban donde un todavía adormilado Ron comenzaba a caerse dormido de nuevo

Harry caminó sigilosamente hacia Ron mientras Hermione ahogaba una risita que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento

.- Oh Hermione… claro que sí… eres muy linda… - justo en que Ron había hablado, Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Harry rompió a reír sin poder controlarse

Enseguida un Ron terriblemente pálido había brincado de la cama para ir a dar al suelo con los ojos como platos y la cara tan roja como su cabello mismo

.- Ron… debiste… ver… tu… cara… - dijo Harry entre hipidos agarrándose fuertemente el estómago, no podía parar de reír y ya le había dado un dolor horrible

.- Ja ja ja permíteme decirte que yo no le veo el chiste – contestó malhumorado levantándose del piso sin controlar el sonrojo que lo había cubierto

Hermione se quedo callada sin mirar siquiera Ron y Ron… de igual forma la evadía

Harry logró calmarse un poco y se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras se agachaba para sacar la escoba que Sirius le había regalado

.- Ron, Hermione hay algo que quiero mostrarles antes que a nadie – dijo a lo cual Ron y Hermione prestaron mucha atención

Saco la escoba debajo de su cama y comenzó a quitarle las envolturas de papel que la protegían

Y pronto estuvo a la vista de los presentes, inclusive Hermione miraba con fascinación la escoba que se le presentaba

.- POR MERLÍN HARRY! TIENES LA MEJOR ESCOBA QUE HAYA LLEGADO A LA TIERRA! – exclamó fuertemente Ron ante un Harry sonriente

.- Es bellísima… - susurró Hermione

Harry tomó la escoba con cuidado y la dejó sobre la cama

.- Quisiera poder volar en ella ya… - dijo mientras Ron asentía fervientemente

.- Nadie podrá ganarnos en los partidos de Quidditch – afirmó con seguridad

Pronto algunos elfos domésticas aparecieron en la habitación trayéndoles el desayuno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de nuevo

El trío dorado comió en una charla totalmente llena de temas como la escuela, sus planes para las salidas a Hogsmeade y las vacaciones de invierno

Y sin que se dieran cuenta la mañana transcurrió rápidamente y con ello la hora de la comida

.- Chicos se encuentran bien? – preguntó Sirius al otro lado de la puerta

.- Claro, pasa – contestó Harry mientras la puerta se abría revelando a su padrino vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca

.- Molly se encontraba muy preocupada por ustedes ya que no los vio bajar a desayunar y yo me ofrecí a venir a ver cómo se encontraban – dijo sonriente

.- Ah es que pedimos que nos subieran el desayuno, no teníamos ganas de hacer nada – contestó Harry

.- Y por lo que veo también les mostraste tu nueva escoba – dijo guiñándole un ojo

El trío de chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa

.- ¿Bajaran a comer o de una vez voy tranquilizando a Molly para hacerle entender que están bien? –

.- Bajaremos a ordenar y seguiremos todo el día aquí – respondió Harry

.- Bien, solo no se traspasen – y tras esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

.- Le toca a Ron ir a ordenar la comida – dijo rápidamente Harry a lo cual Hermione asintió

.- Está bien pero ni crean que haré esto siempre – contestó mitad broma mitad advertencia saliendo también de la habitación

.- ¿Y bien Harry qué has pensado acerca de… tú-sabes-qué? – preguntó en susurró la chica

.- Solo es pura atracción física – contestó como si intentase convencerse primero así mismo

.- Mmm… pienso que no estás siendo sincero y espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea muy tarde – dijo la chica mientras una carta se metía bajo la puerta e iba a dar directamente a las manos de Harry

Éste la abrió sorprendido y Hermione se acercó para ver mejor lo que decía

_**Potter hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. **_

_**Te espero en el pasillo trasero que va directamente hacia las cocinas a la media noche.**_

_**Más te vale que no faltes.**_

**_DM_ **

Y esto fue más que suficiente para que algo en su interior comenzase a temblar de coraje y nerviosismo, pero quién se creía ese engreído que era para casi ordenarle por una carta su visita a los pasillos traseros?

.- ¿Piensas ir? – le preguntó Hermione con un deje de preocupación

.- Es hora de que le deje en claro a esa serpiente que esa noche no significó nada y que no quiero volver a repetirla con él – respondió con determinación guardando la nota en un bolsillo de su pantalón

Hermione suspiró y a los pocos minutos Ron entró de nuevo sentándose en el piso para que los tres reanudaran su charla y el juego de snap explosivo que habían dejado pendiente

Pero la mente de Harry estaba en otro lado y sin que se diese cuenta alguna, la noche había llegado…

* * *

Todo estaba completamente oscuro y de no ser por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las antorchas y lámparas incandescentes seguramente ya habría tropezado

Se dirigía lentamente hacia los pasillos, gracias a Hermione, Ron se había quedado totalmente dormido y ella se había quedado cuidando de que no despertara

Caminaba sigilosamente preguntándose qué demonios le iba a decir a Malfoy cuando lo tuviese enfrente y sin ser consciente de cómo o cuándo, sintió que un par de brazos fuertes y tibios le rodeaban por detrás inmovilizándolo por completo

.- ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó la misma voz que conocía ya muy bien

.- No molestes Malfoy y suéltame ahora mismo – exigió retorciéndose dentro de los brazos del rubio que seguían firmes en su agarre, Harry maldijo por lo bajo por no haber traído su varita consigo

.- Vamos Potter¿o me dirás que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? – preguntó comenzando a recorrer sus mejillas con su aliento tibio y mentolado

.- Muérete Malfoy¿por qué no vas a molestar a otra persona? O mejor aún, vete con tu novia y déjame a mí en paz – respondió sin dejar de intentar librarse del abrazo de Malfoy pero simplemente el estar aprisionado contra la pared y el cuerpo de Malfoy no ayudaba en nada

.- ¿Celoso Potter? – preguntó el rubio muy cerca de su oído mientras bajaba de nuevo sus labios por el cuello del moreno, rozando y enviando miles de choques eléctricos al organismo del Gryffindor

.- Más quisieras serpiente – contestó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir

.- ¿En serio? – preguntó con desdén lamiendo el contorno de su oído para después mordisquear suavemente su lóbulo

Harry ahogó un gemido de placer y juntando fuerzas se volteo entre el cuerpo del rubio y el pasillo para encararlo completamente

Sin darle tiempo a responder ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y beso con pasión al rubio, mordiendo primero su labio inferior para después introducir su ávida lengua a aquella cavidad que lo volvía completamente loco

Draco sonrío dentro del beso pero llevo sus manos hacia la cintura del moreno, atrapándole por completo mientras éste se separaba lentamente para tomar aire

.- Para mí el deseo no es más que un instinto que nada tiene que ver con la posesión o el cariño… - dijo entre jadeos y con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo

Draco lo miró extasiado pero las palabras que le había dicho… ¿acaso le había dado a entender que solo le atraía?... Bien, entonces ya vería que el efecto de un Malfoy podía llegar a ser devastador cuando de sentimientos se tratase

.- Bien Potter… no me gustan los empalagosos – susurró para comenzar a mordisquear el cuello que se le ofrecía, esta vez Harry no pudo reprimir que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios los cuales fueron apresados instantes después por los de un insistente rubio

Draco apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Harry creando una fricción sumamente placentera para ambos mientras que sus labios volvían a posarse sobre el cuello del Gryffindor para volver a mordisquearlo y dejar en claro quién era su dueño

Harry no era consciente de eso, comenzaba a sentir que algo bastante poderoso empezaba a nublarle la razón y sólo fue capaz de llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin mientras que con las manos despeinaba ese cabello tan suave del que nunca se cansaría de acariciar

El rubio volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente por la espalda del moreno para cernirse sobre sus muslos y apretarlos fuertemente

Se separo de Harry para observarlo por unos momentos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, sus labios estaban totalmente rojos y algo hinchados por la fricción de los besos y sus ojos esmeralda, totalmente dilatados

Harry también lo observo y se dio cuenta de que ese maldito hechizo volvía a hacer de las suyas y que si no se separaba ya de Malfoy no podría pararlo más

.- Basta… - susurró con la voz entrecortada poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio para alejarlo de sí

.- Vamos Potter, sé que me deseas sólo déjate llevar – contestó el rubio acercándose de nuevo al Gryffindor para besarlo a lo cual Harry movió su rostro

.- He dicho basta Malfoy, yo sí tengo cosas mejores que hacer – respondió con frialdad alejando completamente al Slytherin de sí para salir del pasillo antes de que alguien los viera

.- Bien Potter, pero sé que me vas a soñar y después me vas a buscar para pedirme eso que tanto deseas hacer – respondió con el mismo orgullo y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba tanto

Harry no se detuvo ni tampoco apuró el paso, quería lucir normal y además tenía que recuperar la compostura perdida minutos antes

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo unos cuantos momentos, respiro profundamente y giró la perilla de la puerta…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

Hola! Bueno perdón por la tardanza sé que estoy de vacaciones y debería apurarme pero fueron dos cosas las que no me permitieron actualizar rápido, una el leer el 6to libro de HP y la otra cosa que me impidió actualizar rápido fue el "Bloqueo Post-6to libro HP"

Pero bien valió la pena verdad? XD Como les dije, Harry nos e va a dejar hacer y Draco tampoco se va a dar por vencido, hay que ver cuál de los dos cede primero no creen? XD

Bueno saben algo? Me alegraron muchísimo la vida por tantos reviews que recibí! En serio chicas muchísimas gracias, saben que sin lectoras las escritoras no somos nada y ahora paso a agradecer personalmente n.n

**Haruko.-** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario ehh y bueno, Draco si estaba durmiendo, es que él también tiene el sueño pesado XD Perdón por no subir el capi antes pero apenas hoy en la madrugada lo termine x.x y en cuanto a Terry… Draco no considera a nadie que esté a su altura para competir, más bien quien debería preocuparse es Harry con esta chica no crees? Espero ansiosa tu review y mil besos!

**Gata89.-** Hola! Bueno creo que tú también escribes aquí verdad? o.o Voy a tratar de leerte, apuesto a que escribes genial n.n Y en cuanto a amor-yaoi ya está abierto de nuevo o.o Y bueno muchísimas gracias por mandarme tu review, no importa lo que me digas sólo espero que sigas por aquí y me digas qué tal voy avanzando XD Muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Cerdo Volador.-** Hola! Jajaja yo sé lo que es eso, creerás que por un par de días no podía conectarme con mi conexión? Fueron los dos peores días de mi vida XD Nah mentira, si sucedió pero pude sobrellevarlo con la TV XD Y bueno, mil gracias por tus comentarios y voy a tratar de mejorar eso tenlo por seguro ;) Volviendo al fic, Harry no se va a dejar No Señor XD, no me malinterpretes, adoro a Draco de hecho es mi personaje favorito pero tampoco le voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles XD Y yo también concuerdo con Harry, va a ser un largo año en Hogwarts XD Mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Hino J.M.-** Hola! Verdad? A mí también me encanta verlo celoso XD Jajaja tienes razón debería decidirse ya XD pero la actitud de Draco no le está ayudando en nada, aunque la llegada de esta chica… quizá puede ayudar en algo no crees? XD Ejem… como que MI Drakito? u.ú Más bien NUESTRO Draco y eso si quieres compartir eh ya oíste a Draco, no le gusta lo empalagoso XD Na no es cierto, bien que le gusta sentirse deseado ¬w¬ aún así compartimos vale? Mil gracias por tu review y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n Besos!

**Conacha.-** Hola! Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco porque lo sigas es que a veces me siento medio malita porque me llegan muy pocos reviews y como veo que mucha gente lee pienso que no es lo suficientemente bueno para que me dejen review u.u Tons me desespero y trato de ver en qué fallo pero sin crítica o sugerencia nada más no avanzo n.nU Pero bueno qué tal el capi? Espero siga conservando las personalidades de ambos, créeme que me cuesta mucho porque ambos son muy opuestos x.x pero hago lo que puedo XD En fin mil gracias por tu review! Espero ansiosa tu comentario n.n Besos!

**Audrey-Ludlow.-** Hi! Ay no sabes cómo me emocione con tu review XD Y lo de la idea de qué es lo que hace que se unan… no creo pero aún así gracias por el comentario! Tienes razón, toda conducta es por una razón y quieres que te de una pista? El miedo a perder algo… Y más bien, gracias a ti por leer n.n Espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y pues también a ver si puedes decirme más o menos cómo es el Draco que tienes en mente, me gustaría mucho saber eso n.n Besos!

**DnMalfoy.-** Hello! Yo sí muy bien, algo triste pero bien XD Y también espero que tu te encuentres genial n.n Y bueno, en serio te ha gustado tanto? Déjame te digo que a mi me divierte la manera en que manejo el carácter de ambos XD es divertido ponerse en el lugar del otro para los insultos y todo eso XD Y bien, Draco si salió posesivo y pienso que así es él, no sé esa impresión me da el lindo Dragón n.n En fin, perdona la demora y pues espero tu review pronto! Besos n.n

**As Black.-** Hola! Jajaja Me alegra mucho que lo sigas leyendo n.n Mil gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto por aquí n.n Besos!

**ESPERANZA-KAPRANOS.-** Hello! Ay qué bien que te gustara, yo te comprendo, a mí también me gustan más si están terminados n.nU Pero me comprometo a que terminara este año, eso es seguro n.n Muchas gracias por tu review! Y prometo no tardar mucho n.n

**Sayuri12.-** Hola n.n Jajaja perseguido por Draco? Bueno ya le volteé las cosas a mi Dragón, mira que también lo persiguen XD Y bueno, a mí también me gustaría que me persiguiera a mí pero él ahora solo tiene los ojos puestos en su presa que es nada menos que Potter u.u En fin mil gracias por tu review y espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Besos n.n

**MMTXDMB.-** Hoa! Jajaja sí que lo reclama como si fuera suyo pero no has oído algo que dice lo siguiente: "Dices que te pertenezco pero quiero ver que hagas eso realidad" A eso tiene que enfrentarse Draco, tú qué dices, lo logra? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Besos!

Ahora si ya me voy y ya saben, con su review me pueden hacer la chica más feliz del mundo ;-;

Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Wish IX: Talk to me

**Disclaimer: Todos lo sabemos, nada me pertenece u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es SLASH (relación chico-chico) si no te agrada el tema no leas, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos XD. Bueno otra vez trae un toque lime n.n**

* * *

****

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 8**

**Wish IX: Talk to me**

.- ¿Qué tal te fue?- fue el murmullo de la voz de Hermione lo que se escuchó en la habitación además de los ronquidos de Ron

.- Es un idiota… - le respondió Harry con el mismo tono suave pero que destilaba una furia que clamaba por salir

.- ¿Qué era lo que quería decirte? – le preguntó Hermione curiosa, Harry la miró con sarcasmo

.- Digamos que él no usa las "palabras" cuando quiere hablar, más bien usa las malditas manos y los labios – dijo alzando un poco más la voz, Hermione frunció el cejo al comprender más o menos lo que había pasado

.- ¿Dijo algo acerca de esa chica? – Harry negó –Y… ¿sientes celos?

Harry la miró con indignación

.- ¡Oh vamos Harry, yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo! Intentaste ocultarlo pero yo me di cuenta perfectamente de que te dolió ver como esa chica se abalanzaba a los brazos de Malfoy besándolo, cosa a la cual él le correspondió… de una manera no menos digna – dijo esto último ruborizándose levemente – ¡El punto es que de nuevo lo estás haciendo Harry! Quieres negar lo obvio

.- ¡Oh disculpa Hermione el que trate de retomar mi vida! – exclamó fuera de sí, quizá si Hermione no hubiera aplicado un hechizo silenciador y otro de sueño en Ron… todo mundo habría escuchado a un Harry totalmente fuera de sí - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo¡Me estás presionando para que acepte algo que no existe! Y por si fuera poco con Malfoy

.- Harry admito que la idea no me agrada del todo y menos cuando se trata de… Malfoy pero… ¡Harry se trata de tu felicidad! – Harry gruñó por lo bajo – Si Harry, por tu felicidad, tu necesitas a una persona que logre sacarte todo lo que llevas dentro además pienso que… tú también podrías hacer que Malfoy fuera diferente y quizá…

.- Suficiente Hermione… - la chica intento replicar pero ante las facciones contraídas del rostro de Harry decidió que quizá no sería tan buena idea – Número uno, NO siento nada más que atracción física hacia Malfoy, en segundo lugar, mi felicidad NO podría estar a lado de un arrogante como ese y en tercera, NADIE me va a hacer cambiar mi actitud y mucho menos podría cambiársela yo a él, así que no quiero que volvamos a hablar del tema¿entiendes?

Harry estaba respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese estado controlando durante un largo rato su enfado, Hermione lo miró con más enfado

.- Bien, pero tú solo te engañas… de hecho, los dos solos se engañan – y tras esto salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

Harry suspiró dejándose caer sobre su cama, aún con las palabras de Hermione taladrándole la cabeza… _"Intentas negar lo obvio"_

.- Tonterías – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido con las ropas puestas aunque algo muy dentro de sí le contradecía todo pensamiento con la sencilla respuesta de _"Crees que así es…"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Draco Malfoy se encontraba bañándose con agua fría

.- Estúpido Potter, es la primera ducha fría que debo tomar y todo por su maldita "castidad" – se encontraba maldiciendo desde hacía ya un par de horas, aún sin dar crédito a que él Draco Malfoy, había sido rechazado por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el estúpido-niño-que-vivió

Pero dentro de todo lo desastroso que había resultado su "dichoso" encuentro al menos tenía algo bueno, le había quitado algo de orgullo al Gryffindor al decirle que lo soñaría y lo volvería a buscar una vez más

Sonrío ante el pensamiento, el hecho de que el moreno saliese con toda la dignidad que le quedaba era algo que no muchos se podían dar el lujo de ver todos los días

Ahora que sabía que el Gryffindor no le era tan indiferente, podría comenzar por ese lado… el deseo…

Potter debía ser terriblemente sentimental, así que quizá algunos detalles en el colegio podrían hacerle cambiar un poco de opinión y después vendría la opción de las frases "dulces y llenas de amor"

Definitivamente conquistar a Potter iba a ser algo muy sencillo…

Su mente le jugó una broma al recordarle la visita de Alexa de golpe y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su fino rostro mientras se ponía su bóxer y su pijama de seda verde

.- Genial, una rata más con la cual tendré que lidiar… - dicho esto cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

La mañana llego rápidamente, Harry sintió que alguien lo movía una y otra vez repitiendo su nombre

Hizo un ademán con la mano indicando a quién fuese que lo estuviera moviendo que ya había despertado y después volvió a quedarse dormido

.- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! – la voz grave de una persona resonó en la habitación haciéndole pegar un brinco de la cama y ponerse rápidamente sus gafas

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y hasta entonces pudo distinguir a quién pertenecía esa voz que le había dado un susto de muerte

.- ¡SIRIUS! – exclamó enfadado mirando con rabia a su mejor amiga, que también se destornillaba de la risa

.- Perdona Harry, no pude evitarlo, además debiste ver tu cara – dijo el animago riéndose más para el enfado del chico

.- Permíteme expresarte que yo no le veo la menor gracia – Sirius lo miró de pronto desconcertado - ¿Qué?

.- Amaneciste muy voluble Harry, además de que tienes puesta la ropa que usaste ayer… - Sirius se quedo pensativo un momento – No me dirás que pasaste la noche en otro lugar y con otra persona ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró parpadeando un par de veces a lo cual negó: - No, es solo que… fui por ahí un rato y regrese muy cansado, eso es todo

Ron lo miró confundido

.- Yo ni siquiera te oí entrar o salir – dijo a lo cual Sirius comenzaba a mirarlo atentamente, cómo odiaba cuando lo miraban así, como si intentasen analizarlo o algo por el estilo

.- Eso es porque cuando yo salí tu estabas completamente dormido, inclusive cuando entré ya estabas roncando – respondió mirando a Ron, la mirada de Sirius había comenzado a incomodarlo

.- Bien Harry si no quieres contarnos al respecto lo entenderé, pero mientras vete a bañar y cámbiate rápido, te estaremos esperando abajo, hoy desayunaremos todos juntos – le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo para salir después junto con Ron

Harry estaba a punto de replicar que no tenía ganas de bajar, pero era demasiado tarde, se encontraba solo en la habitación y con un gran coraje dentro, aún no lograba olvidar la noche pasada con el Slytherin y la mirada tan escrutadora de su padrino tampoco ayudaba a que se calmase

Maldiciendo a todo lo que conocía se dirigió al baño con su toalla para cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo y abrir el grifo de agua fría

Había oído decir alguna vez que la mejor manera de mantenerse despierto por la mañana y calmar a los músculos adoloridos era bañándose con agua fría

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el agua helada recorriéndole la espalda, el pecho y demás partes de su cuerpo

Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, había rechazado a Malfoy y Malfoy siendo Malfoy, seguramente no se iba a dar así de fácil por vencido siendo que, un día antes lo había proclamado suyo aunque… la llegada de esa chica podría cambiarlo todo y quizá, con un poco de suerte, Malfoy se quedaría con la chica sin prestarle atención a nadie más

Comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello y de pronto las palabras "Celos" y "Negación" resonaron en su mente

.- Celos… si como no… - tomó el jabón y una esponja de baño mientras comenzaba a lavarse el cuerpo – No puedo creer que Hermione piense que yo siento algo más por Malfoy… es ilógico e irrazonable, me sorprende que haya sido ella quien me lo dijera

Después comenzó a enjuagarse: - Yo… enamorado… claro, ni en un millón de años y menos de ese… ese miserable

Cerró el grifo del agua y se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura saliendo así del baño con las gafas ya puestas

Se dirigió a su armario a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día, si no hubiera sido porque Sirius le escogió la ropa que usaría de ahora en adelante, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que realmente sabía combinar los colores

Ese día sentía bastante frío a pesar de que fuese verano, pero aún así no dudo en sacar un suéter negro de manga larga al igual que unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y un bóxer negro también

Se quitó la toalla de alrededor para ponerse su bóxer y después tomar el pantalón de mezclilla y comenzar a ponérselo también

Tomó otra toalla que estaba sobre su cama y comenzó a frotarse el cabello para quitarle los restos de agua pero algo le hizo sobresaltarse

O más bien, una cosa sobre su cintura fue lo que le hizo sentir ese escalofrío

.- Hola Potter – susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído – Ahora con la luz del día puedo ver que estaba en lo correcto, tienes un cuerpo delicioso – susurró deslizando sus manos por el abdomen del chico mientras que sus labios y dientes atacaban sin tregua ni pausa el cuello del moreno

Harry quería apartarlo, de verdad lo intentaba pero su cuerpo era más fuerte que sus pensamientos y solo se había dejado hacer pero el recordar que su padrino le esperaba abajo al igual que todos los demás y que tampoco quería seguir obedeciendo a sus instintos, se separó bruscamente del rubio

.- Malfoy creí haberte dejado en claro ayer por la noche que no quería seguir con estos jueguitos tontos – le espetó poniéndose el suéter negro parar mirar fulminante al Slytherin

El rubio solo entrecerró un poco los ojos, como si tratase de calmarse

.- Bien Potter, yo creí haberte dejado en claro quién era tu dueño – contestó acercándose más a Harry que no retrocedió, al contrario, lo miró de una manera más desafiante – ¿De verdad crees que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente? Acéptalo Potter, me deseas, te deseo¿cuál es el problema¿Temes caer enamorado acaso?

Harry lo miró de forma asesina, el rubio se felicitó interiormente, había dado en el blanco

.- Nadie podría enamorarse de ti aunque les amenazaran de muerte Malfoy, no renegaría tanto si se tratase de otra persona pero siendo que tú eres quien lo propone, la sola idea me enferma – contestó sin inmutarse ante la repentina cercanía en la que ambos habían quedado

.- ¿Y por qué tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa? – le susurró sobre los labios, un milímetro más y estarían sellados pero Harry no iba a ceder, estaba decidido a acabar con aquel endemoniado infierno

.- Te equivocas Malfoy, no soy yo quien va a buscarte – sonrió con sorna, Draco se separó de él con lentitud, sonriéndole también

.- Has desperdiciado tu oportunidad Potter, pero sé esperar, sé que vendrás a mí pronto porque soy el único que sabe como tratarte, y entonces… tendré que ver si estoy disponible – Harry volvió a mirarlo de forma asesina

.- Descuida Malfoy, no pienso pedirte un lugar en tu "ocupada" agenda, a diferencia de otros, hay quienes tenemos mejores cosas que hacer además de pensar sólo en sexo – vio como el rubio sonreía, aquello definitivamente no le daba buena espina

.- ¿Quién hablo de sexo solamente? – y tras esto salió de su habitación, dejando a Harry más desconcertado que nunca¿acaso había insinuado que…? No, no podía ser

.- Estúpida serpiente – murmuró entre dientes para cepillarse el cabello y salir hacia el comedor donde todos le esperaban mirándolo con extrañeza

Seguramente ahora todos sabían que había amanecido muy "voluble" y maldijo de nuevo al rubio por la sonrisa que le dedicaba disimuladamente unas mesas más adelante, mientras que pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la chica que lo había besado el día anterior

Harry miró a Sirius y tras un "Buenos días"se dedicó a ignorar lo que acontecía unas mesas más adelante

* * *

Draco se había levantado muy temprano para comenzar a poner en marcha su plan y había esperado pacientemente escondido en un rincón del pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación del Gryffindor a que Weasley saliese y él pudiese entrar sin que el moreno se diese cuenta

Casi había sido descubierto por Black, cuando éste había entrado a la habitación de Harry y después de 10 minutos había escuchado su misma voz gritando "HARRY JAMES POTTER", se había imaginado la cara de espanto del Gryffindor y luego al escuchar el reproche de éste hacia su padrino lo había vuelto todo aún más gracioso, cuánto habría dado por ver el susto que el Gryffindor se debió de haber llevado

Pero un par de minutos después, Black salía riendo junto con Weasley y Draco supo que no había podido tener mejor oportunidad pero espero algunos momentos más por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar de nuevo

Al ver que nadie más estaba cerca, salió y entró en la habitación del Gryffindor, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado

Al voltear, se topó con la visión del moreno sólo en bóxer agachado mientras comenzaba a subir los pantalones oscuros que traería puestos ese día

Lo admitía, se había quedado mirando el cuerpo del Gryffindor, pero ¿quién no lo haría teniendo a su alcance tal tentación?

Una vez que salió de su embobamiento, se acercó sigilosamente al Gryffindor por detrás para rodearle con sus brazos la estrecha cintura que éste poseía, la tibieza del cuerpo del moreno casi le hace perder la compostura pero supo mantenerse hasta el último momento con la cabeza fría

Una vez que ambos habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, Draco salió bastante contento, no es que esperara que el Gryffindor lo aceptara en su cama así de fácil, sólo había ido a buscarle para confundirle y… seguramente lo había logrado

Ahora se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente hasta que Alexa había llegado y había estado a punto de correrla de la mesa, pero la llegada de Potter permitió que se sentase a comer

Era una buena oportunidad para ver si realmente estaba celoso o simplemente lo tomaba como él, una mera atracción física, y por ello había incluso abrazado a la chica por la cintura pero Potter al verlo no hizo más que mirar a su padrino y demás para ignorarlo olímpicamente en todo lo que transcurrió el desayuno

Peor comida no había tenido, con aquella chica hablando como si no hubiese un mañana y la idea de tener que sonreír forzadamente en un acto que definitivamente no estaba funcionado sólo había terminado en que un dolor terrible de cabeza lo atacara

.- Draco es muy bueno que hoy estés de buen humor, además favorece a tu imagen porque ambos hacemos una pareja hermosa ¿no lo crees? – Draco había comenzado a masajear sus sienes¡Por Merlín¿Que esa chica nunca se callaba? – Draco te estoy hablando¿te encuentras bien?

.- Sí… es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza – contestó haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle a la chica que se callase enfrente de todos

.- Entonces es mejor que subas a tu cuarto¿quieres que te acompañe? – Draco estuvo a punto de gritarle que si se callase no le dolería más la cabeza pero desistió de ello, no sería favorable en lo absoluto, aunque ¿qué más le daba? Potter no estaba celoso e incluso lo ignoraba, no lo veía furioso ni tampoco se veía incómodo

Pero antes de que pudiera advertirlo, aquella chica ya había entrelazado su mano derecha con la suya y lo jalaba mientras él se dejaba llevar para que ambos saliesen de ahí rumbo a la habitación del rubio

Lo que el Slytherin no sabía era que el Chico de Oro había estado a punto de ir a parar a Slytherin, por lo cual debía tener algunas características de esa casa y una de ellas la había llegado a practicar bastante y esa característica era, la indiferencia…

* * *

Hermione aún seguía molesta con Harry pero había visto una pequeña sombra de ira en los ojos esmeralda de su amigo, y le dolió verlo de esa manera

Maldecía a Malfoy por ser tan cabeza hueca y no entender nada más de lo que sus ojos quisieran ver

Ciertamente el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas no era nada favorable y todo podría terminar con el odio, en todo el sentido de la palabra, dentro del corazón de ambos chicos, quizá iba siendo hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto aunque el terreno era peligroso, no había otra salida…

Debía meterse a la cuna de las serpientes…

Pero primero debía evitar que Harry se cerrara con ella, como bien sabía que iba a hacerlo cada vez que se encontrasen solos, ella era la única en quien él se había atrevido a confiar y… más adelante, ya suponía que tendría mucho que apoyar…

Después, tendría que ver la manera de que ambos no se topasen en lo que restaba de las vacaciones, 3 días solamente contando el actual, eso era todo el tiempo que debía pasar para que ambos se diesen cuenta de algo…

Sonrió de repente

.- Sirius¿podríamos visitar la casa en las que tú y Harry vivirán de ahora en adelante? – preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a Harry

.- Claro, de hecho estaba pensando en que los 2 días libres que les quedan la pasemos ahí – respondió con una gran sonrisa

.- Entonces todo esta dicho, pasaremos esos días en tu casa Sirius – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry

Éste le devolvió algo desconcertado la sonrisa, quien sabe, quizá su amiga no estaba tan enojada como creía, de todas maneras le pediría una disculpa, había sido muy grosero la noche anterior y ella solo trataba de ayudarle, quizá no de la mejor manera pero… la intención era lo que contaba ¿o no?

El día transcurrió amenamente que ninguno sintió cuando la noche cayó y una vez que Ron bajo por algo de cenar, Harry y Hermione volvieron a quedarse a solas

Hermione se acercó más a Harry

.- Hermione yo… no debí haber actuado así ayer… - comenzó a decir Harry Hermione intento replicar – No, déjame continuar, sé que tú me quieres como un hermano y yo te quiero de la misma forma, es solo que ayer… perdí el control, el que Malfoy me siga y no me deje en paz es algo que me saca de quicio

.- ¿Qué no te deje en paz? – preguntó confundida – ¿Acaso hoy te hizo algo?

.- No, lo aparté a tiempo además… no creo que esa haya sido la única razón, verás… - Harry comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con el rubio durante la mañana, al final Hermione solo frunció el ceño con duda

".- Quiere confundirlo, menuda serpiente resultó ser" – pensaba la chica – Por eso las miradas que te lanzaba hoy

Bien si Malfoy iba a jugar sucio con su amigo, ella se iba a asegurar de que Harry no cayera, no de esa forma

.- Está comenzando a hartarme, no es muy cómodo el tener la mirada de esa serpiente clavada en tu nuca y menos esa sonrisa burlona – dijo Harry causando una sonrisa en Hermione

.- Quiere darte celos, tu sigue como hasta ahora, ignóralo, algún día se ha de cansar ¿no crees? – sinceramente, Hermione sabía que Malfoy no se iba a dar por vencido, no por nada era quien era pero eso no le servía de nada a Harry saberlo

.- Menos mal que se te ocurrió decirle a Sirius que estuviéramos un par de días en su casa – le dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

.- Si, ahora tú solo trata de tranquilizarte y tómalo todo con calma, o al menos cuando él esté presente, después puedes desahogarte conmigo – contestó mirándolo con cariño

.- Gracias Mione, sabia que podía contar contigo – Hermione adoraba a Harry

¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando esos ojos verdes eran lo más puro que había visto jamás?

Además de que las reacciones de Harry y Malfoy eran bastante tiernas, a excepción de los detalles subidos de tono… si se ponía a pensarlo, parecían un par de niños de Kinder los cuales negaban sus sentimientos haciéndose maldades mutuamente

En ese preciso momento entró Ron con un sándwich en la mano

.- Por lo que veo esta noche no tienes mucha hambre – dijo Harry sonriendo

.- Si la tengo pero… más tarde regresaré – dicho esto se sentó sobre su cama y continúo comiéndose su sándwich

El trío de jóvenes paso la noche platicando hasta que un sonriente Sirius se apareció en la puerta murmurando que la señora Weasley aun no perdía ese toque maternal tan extremo y con esto, los 3 supieron que era hora de irse a dormir

Despidiéndose de Hermione y una vez en su cama, Harry comenzó a observar las sombras que se proyectaban con la luz que entraba por las ventanas

Ya estaba por entrar a Hogwarts de nuevo, cursando ahora su sexto año¿qué tanto podrían cambiar las cosas?

Ya no había más Voldemort, ya no había más inseguridad de pasear por donde quisiera (a excepción del bosque prohibido) y sobre todo, ya no seguiría siendo la "Luz" del mundo mágico, ahora podría ser un chico normal siempre y cuando no recordasen quien había vencido al señor oscuro

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió minutos después…

* * *

En su habitación, Draco Malfoy no podía conciliar tan bien el sueño

Su terrible dolor de cabeza solo pudo ser calmado al estar lejos de las miradas y oídos de los extraños, ya que le había dicho unas cuantas cosas a esa… a ese esperpento hablante

Aunque se arrepintió después, porque esa chica había comenzado a chillar haciendo que su dolor incrementase más. Todo terminó cuando silenció su habitación echando a la chica para no escucharla más

Definitivamente Alexa era un fastidio, por ahora la necesitaba pero ya vería la manera de sustituirla, ahora en lo que estaba pensando era en otra cosa

Su padrino le había pedido que visitase a su madre pero él no tenía gana alguna de verla en una cama, más pálida de lo normal y sin hacer caso a su presencia y eso, era algo que lo entristecía

Maldecía la llegada de Voldemort, la pérdida de orgullo y dignidad de su padre, pero sobre todo, maldecía al que le había causado ese daño a su madre

Había sido durante la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, Narcisa había tenido las órdenes de llegar hasta la oficina del Ministro para sacar algunos documentos necesarios para el Lord, pero con lo que no contaba era con que los traidores del Lord la esperarían con las varitas listas al suponer que se trataba de un hombre el encargado de efectuar la orden y el resultado… la maldición de lleno dejándola en estado de coma por tiempo indefinido

Le habían dado a ingerir muchas pociones revitalizadoras e incluso algunos hechizos antiguos, pero simplemente no lograba salir de ese trance en el que su mente se encontraba

Desde ese día, en que la vio en ese estado tan espectral decidió no volver a pararse por ahí, no quería ver como su madre perdía la fortaleza que siempre parecía tener y en cuanto a su padre, claro que también lo quería pero tampoco iba a verlo por la misma razón… No quería ver como la fortaleza de su familia se derrumbaba poco a poco

Por eso había aumentado su frialdad, no se iba a mostrar vulnerable ante nadie y tampoco le iba a dar la oportunidad a alguna persona de mostrarle sus "sentimientos". Ah no, el amor no estaba hecho para él, era egoísta y jamás podría dar todo de sí en una relación, por ello había decidido pasar su vida en diversión sentimental, porque estaba seguro de que él NO iba a caer en las "redes del amor" como ridículamente le llamaban los cursis del colegio

Suspiró un momento, Severus le había dicho que se quedara ahí junto con Pansy y Blaise ya que él llegaría al día siguiente para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el señor Wright acerca de la "repentina" llegada de Alexa a Hogwarts

No dudaba que el señor Wright quería enlazar a Alexa con él por la fortuna que, al ser el heredero Malfoy, tenía derecho a tomar una vez que cumpliera los 17 años

Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él iba a ceder así de fácil y casarse con aquella urraca, la chica era linda y eso no lo negaba, quizá podría pasar un rato divertido con ella pero jamás se casaría ni con ella ni con nadie

Amaba su libertad¿por qué renunciar a ella por un sentimiento que no está hecho para él?

Con este último pensamiento cayó dormido, lo que no sabía es que al día siguiente tendría que tomarse algo para calmar la ansiedad…

* * *

.- ¡HARRY! – medio gritaba algo enfadada y apurada la voz de Hermione moviendo una y otra vez a su amigo – RON NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO Y AYÚDAME A DESPERTARLO O SI NO SE NOS HARÁ TARDE

.- Cálmate Hermione, además Sirius no se enojará si Harry duerme unos 5 minutos más – replicó Ron bostezando

.- No me preocupo de Sirius, Ron, sino de tu mamá que acaba de azotar su puerta y lo sacó de la cama a rastras, si nota que Harry no se ha levantado o que no están listos los meterá ella misma al baño y quien sabe cuántas cosas les diga y/o haga – como si de una alarma de despertador se tratase, Ron salió inmediatamente de la cama sacando su ropa interior de uno de los cajones y su toalla para encerrarse en el baño ante una indignada Hermione

.- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDARAS NO QUE TE ESCAPARAS – gritó en el tono más fuerte que pudo despertando con ello a un Harry totalmente azorasado

.- ¿Hermione qué sucede? – preguntó el chico adormilado aún - ¿Por qué esos gritos?

.- Harry hoy acaba de llegar Severus Snape, lo he visto esta mañana preguntando por el número de habitación de Malfoy y créeme, sé que Snape es horrendo, pero esta vez su aspecto esta fuera de los límites – le dijo la chica en un susurro causando una pequeña risa en ambos

.- ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo? – le preguntó con ojos curiosos

.- Oh Harry a veces eres tan despistado, pues obviamente hay algo que le sucedió a Snape¿recuerdas lo que Malfoy te dijo la primera vez que nos encontramos en Fairthia? – Harry asintió – Estoy segura de que algo le hicieron a Snape por ser un traidor, recuerda que aún hay muchos mortífagos libres y…

.- A eso se refería cuando dijo que no había hecho bien mi trabajo, o sea que no había logrado erradicar "el mal" del mundo mágico – murmuró con sarcasmo

.- Así es, y si vino en esas condiciones quiere decir que algo muy grave está pasando con Malfoy – Hermione se detuvo un momento mirando suspicazmente a Harry – Quizá tenga que ver con la tal Alexa

Harry la miró sin comprender: - Hermione ¿estás sugiriendo que averigüemos el motivo por el cual Snape se encuentra aquí?

.- Si lo pones de esa manera… - Harry la miró con enojo – ¡Oh vamos Harry! Además Malfoy podría contarle algo de ti a Snape, o quizá podrías saber cómo alejarlo, qué se yo pero algo me dice que debemos de investigar

.- Y quién es la Gryffindor ahora… - susurró lo suficientemente audible para Hermione que le tiró una almohada en pleno rostro – Sólo una pregunta¿qué es lo que te dice que debemos de hacer esto?

.- Intuición femenina – respondió con ligereza

.- ¿Intuición femenina? – preguntó mientras Hermione se encogía de hombros

.- Los espero allá afuera, Ron se acaba de meter a bañar luego de que le dijera que su madre sacó a Sirius de su cama – dijo causando risas en Harry – Y no dudo que haga lo mismo contigo si no te apresuras a levantarte

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un Harry pensativo

Con pesar salió de su cama y se dirigió a su armario, sacó unos jeans azul marino deslavados y una playera azul celeste de manga larga con el borde del cuello de color negro, unos calcetines negros, un bóxer negro también y sus zapatos negros

Al poco tiempo Ron salió del baño mirando la ropa que Harry había sacado

.- Compañero, si no fuera por tu cicatriz y los lentes, juraría que eres otro – le dijo comenzando a secarse el cabello rojizo – Algún día tendrás que ayudarme a combinar tan bien

Harry rió un poco y se encamino al baño…

* * *

Se había levantado bastante temprano para poder recibir a su padrino a tiempo

Para ese día había escogido ponerse un pantalón de vestir negro y un suéter gris oscuro

Un ligero toque en la puerta le hizo saber que su padrino había llegado, abrió con calma la puerta y saludo a Severus con una leve reverencia

.- Buenos días Draco – le saludó de la misma forma - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.- Muy bien Padrino¿ya se te han pasado los efectos? – le preguntó invitándole a pasar

.- No del todo como puedes ver, pero eso no va a impedir que no vayamos a ver a tu madre – dijo a lo cual Draco solo rodó los ojos con fastidio – Sé más respetuoso cuando te hablo de estos temas

.- No soy yo quien los está sacando a flote – le espetó con la mirada desafiante, Snape solo suspiro apesadumbrado

.- Draco, sé que no te hace mucha gracia ver a tu madre así pero…

.- Padrino, estás aquí para que hablemos acerca de Robert y Alexa Wright, ocupémonos de eso ahora – sugirió invitándole a sentarse

.- ¿Qué has hablado con Robert?

.- Nada, a él no lo he visto, sólo a Alexa – respondió con desprecio

.- ¿Y ella qué te ha dicho? – preguntó divertido por la reacción de su ahijado, seguramente esa chica seguía siendo tan desesperante

.- La misma tontería de siempre, que se casará conmigo una vez que terminemos Hogwarts – contestó para mirar a su padrino – Yo le he dicho que el trato que mi padre y el suyo tenían no es válido y que no me pienso casar con ella pero sabes como es esa chica, me ha dicho que tiene 2 años más para que cambie de opinión

.- Entonces no es tan grave el problema – dijo para la indignación del rubio

.- ¿Qué no es un problema? Padrino esa chica está loca, mi vida nocturna no será la misma, es capaz de morder o arañar a la o al primero que me mire o viceversa y créeme que no tengo tanto tiempo para ponerla en su lugar – le espetó poniéndose de pie

.- Por eso no debes preocuparte, si llega a caer en Slytherin me aseguraré de que esté lo suficientemente ocupada para siquiera voltear a ver con quienes te metas pero por Merlín Draco, calma un poco más tus hormonas y no amanezcas tan seguido con alguien más en tu cuarto – le dijo causando una sonrisa en el más joven – Hablaré con Robert y le diré que no responderás por lo que le suceda a su hija si sigue portándose de esa manera tan… indigna

.- Para eso mejor se lo hubiera dicho yo primero

.- Es una falta de respeto que trates así a tus mayores y lo sabes – el rubio volvió a rodar los ojos – Cambiando de tema, de una vez te advierto que no aceptaré una negación de tu parte, iremos a ver a tu madre quieras o no, así te tenga que lanzar un _Imperius_

.- No a lo mismo padrino, sabes que te respeto pero no puedes obligarme a ir si no quiero – contestó cruzándose de brazos

.- No comiences con tus caprichos, ahora párate y vámonos – ordenó obteniendo una mirada aún más desafiante por parte de Draco – No puedes seguir con ese maldito orgullo por delante cuando estamos hablando de tu madre

.- No se trata de orgullo y lo sabes – le espetó sin cambiar su postura

En la puerta se encontraban Harry y Hermione protegidos por la capa invisible, habían comenzado a oír la conversación desde que Snape había saludado a Draco

.- ¿Es que acaso no puedes perdonar ni a tu propia sangre? – le preguntó con un deje de tristeza, en todos los años que llevaban de conocer al profesor de Pociones, jamás creyeron tener la oportunidad de oírlo con ese tono

.- Ella lo prometió y un Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete – contestó con rencor

.- Draco estamos hablando de tu madre, sabes que lo que hizo fue para salvarte – replicó ocultando el sentimiento de tristeza que había salido segundos antes

.- Sabe que a mí no me hubiera importado morir para no hacerlo, ella no tenía porque hacerlo – murmuró con rabia

.- Es tu madre¿qué esperabas? – le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia - ¿Que viera como su único hijo moría por ser tan orgulloso y arrogante?

.- Hubiera sido una buena manera de morir sin tener que perder mi dignidad

Hermione y Harry se miraron, al parecer esa charla era bastante íntima, tanto que comenzaban a sentirse extraños espiando de esa manera, pero los pasos de un par de personas les impidieron salir de ahí

Pansy y Blaise habían llegado también con el semblante preocupado

.- Deja esa maldita arrogancia de una buena vez Draco y te lo estoy diciendo en serio, al menos no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ella y piensa en todo lo que ha sacrificado por ti – Draco lo miró furioso – Lo único que estás demostrando es tu falta de madurez y capacidad de entendimiento, no sabes utilizar la arrogancia que posees

.- Nadie te pidió tu opinión – ahora si que los dos estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia

.- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres no me dejas otra opción, si sigues así haré que te cases con Alexa – Draco iba a replicar pero la voz firme de su padrino le hizo desistir – Tú decide, solo te estoy diciendo que vayas a ver a tu madre no que te lances al vacío, que sucederá si no aceptas y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo

Pansy y Blaise se miraron alejándose inmediatamente con rumbo al comedor mientras que Harry y Hermione decidían hacer lo mismo, seguramente ya les estaban esperando

Draco maldijo por lo bajo el tener 16 años todavía, tomó su túnica negra y ambos salieron sin notar las siluetas de dos personas saliendo del lugar

.- Baja y espérame con tus amigos, primero iré a ver a Robert – Draco ni lo miró, aún estaba furioso por haberle chantajeado de esa manera

Espero algunos momentos para calmarse por completo y no maldecir al primero con el que se cruzase en el camino

Respiro profundamente y bajo rumbo al comedor donde pudo divisar las cabezas pelirrojas entrando uno a uno en la chimenea pública del establecimiento. Divisó una melena azabache entrar y supo que se trataba de Potter

Pansy vio que miraba fijamente hacia el lugar por donde se encontraban momentos antes todo el grupo raro y viendo el interés de Draco decidió aclarar su duda además de que le serviría como pretexto para que el rubio no sospechara que habían escuchado todo o al menos buena parte

.- Potter y toda su comitiva se fueron a pasar las vacaciones en la Mansión que Black compró – le dijo Pansy mirando con extrañeza como las facciones del rubio se contraían en una mueca de irritabilidad

.- Eso no me interesa – contestó mirándolos fijamente – Yo y mi padrino iremos a ver a mi madre, quiero verlos en el café de siempre a las 2 de la tarde ¿entendido? – Pansy y Blaise, que se había acercado a ellos segundos antes, asintieron y él se alejo con Severus hacia el hospital de San Mungo una vez que este llegase con una mueca maliciosa formada en el rostro, quien sabe qué habría pasado con el padre de Alexa…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

Hola! Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto verdad? A ver, Alexa es un fastidio a más no poder XD pero bueno, qué creen que digan Harry y Hermione al saber todo eso que escucharon?

Snape fue muy malo no creen? Miren que amenazar así a Draco XD Pobre, a mí se me hubiera ido el color por completo XD Y él… está demostrando ser como es, un arrogante entero… y creo que algo de razón tiene lo que dice Snape, no ha aprendido a controlar bien esa soberbia pero va por muy buen camino no creen?

En fin, paso a agradecer n.n

**Cerdo Volador.-** Hola! Jajaja si! Esa pelea va a dar mucho de que hablar en el siguiente capítulo XD Tienes razón, es una lanzada ¬w¬ pero lo bueno es que Draco no la quiere XD creo que ni su papá la quiere o.o Te desilusionó Draco en el 6to libro? No lo puedo creer! A mí me encanto, a excepción de su duda casi al final -o- En fin, espero te haya gustado este capi y mil gracias por tu review! Besos

**Haruko FLCL.-** Ps si está enamorada o no… quién sabe, es muy rara ni yo la conozco bien, pero tienes razón, hay más masoquistas por ahí XD Bueno aquí Harry tiene algo que pensar, la actitud de Draco, ahora sabe que pues tiene algo de rencor y como también sabemos, tiene el corazón más puro de un Gryffindor, eso puede traerle problemas y ya verás de qué clase XD Y bueno, esa niña… ya oíste a Draco, es capaz de morder y arañar así que cuidado XD Bueno, todavía no van a saber lo del hechizo y lo de la escoba… ese momento será memorable, créeme ñ.ñ Espero este capi te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Sayuri Hiro12.-** Hoy yo me reí con los gritos de Hermione XD En serio crees que voy bien con las personalidades de ambos? Te confieso que a veces esos dos me sacan de quicio, el manejar su carácter es muy difícil para mi pobre neurona XD ¿Quieres que te cuente del 6to libro o.o? Entonces ágregame y charlemos acerca del libro n.n Mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**MMTXDMB.-** Hola! Bueno Draco no sintió tan feo, incluso ahí sigue de insistente XD Pero bueno, de sí puede o no… Quien sabe, quizá no sea lo que quiere demostrar lo que conquiste a Harry o viceversa XD Pero bueno, mil gracias por tu review! Espero verte pronto en el msn n.n Besos!

**Shak-Yavanna.-** Hola! Antes que nada, bienvenida n.n Muchas gracias por el comentario! Supongo que si… tengo algo de imaginación XD pero me hace falta mejorar mucho -o-. Que no los haga sufrir? Sé que es malo jugar con sentimientos ajenos u.u Pero qué quieres? Es divertido XD. Tus padres también son homofóbicos? No te preocupes, te comprendo u.u Lo bueno es que los míos casi nunca ven lo que hago cuando estoy de vacaciones XD, te deseo mucha suerte para que puedas seguir leyendo lo que a ti te gusta sin que te descubran, mil gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto x acá! Besos n.n

**Snuffle´s Girl.- **Hola! Jajaja que bueno que pudieras encontrar un espacio para leer n.n Le estoy dando muchas vueltas a los sentimientos de este par… pero tú sabes como es Draco, no sería sincero con su corazón ni porque le amenazaran con un Avada y menos Harry, Harry lo haría más de corazón XD En fin, el techo esta siendo de ayuda ne? Ya ves tanta locura… en fin, nos vemos en el msn n.n Besos!

**Hino J.M.-** Hola! Jajaja ya ves, la dignidad de un Gryffindor es muy grande XD Pero bueno, cómo ves este cap? Draco no se deja! Pero Snape hizo trampa ¬w¬ En fin, la única excepción soy yo verdad? XD Nos vemos pronto! Cuídate y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

Esperanza Kapranos.- Hello! Tienes razón a mí también me gusta la espera a veces xq hace todo más interesante XD y espero esta espero te haya valido la pena n.n. Lo caliente todavía no empieza! Ya verás lo que puede pasar en un aula con un castigo de 2 horas XD Y en cuanto a la chica… es peligrosa XD Pero hay que ver como le hará Draco para librarse de ella no crees? XD Mil gracias por tu review y espero ansiosa tu comentario! Besos n.n

Ahora si ya me voy y, como mi buena amiga Snuffle´s girl me recomendó, le doy gracias al techo que me da tantas ideas a diario n.n

Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Wish X: A sincere word

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece… todos son de J.K. Rowling…**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta el tema no leas…**

* * *

****

**Midnight desires**

**Chapter 10**

**Wish X: A sincere word**

Harry, Hermione, Ron y todos los demás llegaron a la nueva casa que Sirius había comprando.

Si hubiese sido en otro momento, Harry se habría detenido a admirar la elegancia de la casa. Los enormes libreros repletos de volúmenes viejos y de distintos tamaños, el escritorio de cedro rojo, el ventanal detrás del escritorio que daba vista hacia los jardines y las hermosas lámparas altas que se encontraban colocadas, de tal manera, que podían iluminar el estudio completo junto con la chimenea.

Hermione se encontraba igual que Harry, en otras circunstancias se hubiera quedado a revisar todos los libros que pudiera leer en dos días y le habría pedido a Sirius algunos para cuando regresase a Hogwarts. Pero también se encontraba pensativa y bastante ausente, tanto que no se dio por aludida cuando su pelirrojo amigo la llamó 6 veces seguidas.

- Bien ustedes dos están muy raros desde que regresaron de no sé dónde – reprochó de pronto el pelirrojo cuando se adentraron en la habitación de Harry – Ahora mismo díganme qué demonios fue lo que vieron u oyeron que los tiene así

Por primera vez, Harry y Hermione se miraron dudosos. Esta vez estaban demasiado impresionados por lo que habían escuchado y visto, no se sentían mentalmente preparados para lanzar una mentirilla. Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione

- ¿Viste a Snape? – le preguntó a Ron

- Si, sé que el hombre es feo pero esa apariencia… Merlín, no pensé que fuera posible verse peor – respondió con un escalofrío - ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

- Es que… Hermione y yo queríamos averiguar qué demonios le había pasado y como tú estabas con tus hermanos decidimos ir rápido y cuando lo seguimos, fuimos a dar a la habitación de Malfoy – contestó Harry mirando pensativo un punto inexistente de la habitación – ¡Merlín Ron! Si hubieras visto la pelea que esos dos tuvieron…

- ¿Snape molesto con su alumno favorito? – preguntó con incredulidad a lo cual, Hermione asintió

- Y no solo eso…también lo amenazó – dijo Hermione, Ron la miró obviamente confundido – Snape venía por Malfoy para llevarlo a ver a su madre pero Malfoy se rehusaba y Snape le dijo que si no iba con él, lo casaría con Alexa, la chica que vimos la otra vez

Ron abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora si que ya entendía por donde iba la cosa, no todos los días se veía a Severus Snape regañando y amenazando a su Slytherin favorito y mucho menos obligándole a hacer algo que no quisiese hacer. Por un momento recordó las palabras "rehusaba", "ver" y "madre"

- ¿Que Malfoy no quería ir a ver a su madre? – preguntó más para sí mismo, sabía que el tipo estaba loco, pero… ¡diablos! De todas formas seguía siendo su madre ¿no? – Definitivamente esa serpiente solo tiene veneno dentro, y yo que pensé que al menos sería vulnerable ante su familia…

Harry no contestó, solo pensaba en el rubio. ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente a visitar a su propia madre?

"No se trata de orgullo y lo sabes", eso era lo que le había dicho al profesor de Pociones y éste le había preguntado que si no era capaz de perdonar a su propia sangre…

El corazón se le había acongojado al pensar si en verdad Malfoy podía llegar a ser tan rencoroso, inclusive con su madre. Pero algo le decía que esa no era la razón y cada vez se encontraba pensando más y más en él

¿Qué sabía de su vida? Sólo había escuchado rumores de que era todo un conquistador y que podía tener al que quisiera, nadie se rendía ante sus encantos, que era orgulloso y bastante arrogante. Y lo más importante, que desde siempre había pensado que el ser un mortífago sólo le rebajaría la dignidad. De ahí en fuera¿qué más sabía? Ni siquiera se acordaba de… la noche que pasaron juntos

- Yo debo decir que Malfoy no tiene sentimientos – dijo Ron mirando a Harry – Voy por algo de comer, todo esto me ha dado hambre

Hermione asintió y éste salió de la habitación, la chica murmuró un hechizo silenciador y tocó a Harry por el hombro

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó obteniendo la atención de Harry

- No lo sé… - bajo la mirada mirando sus manos – Hermione… ¿tú… crees que realmente no tenga corazón?... Sé que suena estúpido pero… no puedo creer que hable así de su propia madre sabiendo cómo está y menos puedo creer lo testarudo que es con respecto a su maldita dignidad

Hermione lo miró atenta, Harry se encontraba angustiado por la actitud del rubio y, pese a que no se había dado cuenta, se encontraba más tenso de lo normal

- Harry… ¿viste sus ojos? – Harry volteó a verla – Si lo hiciste debiste de darte cuenta de que ese enojo no era dirigido a Snape… si mal no recuerdo dijo algo acerca de que un Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete

- Su madre debió prometerle algo… - susurró mientras Hermione asentía – Él dijo también que no tenía por qué hacerlo y Snape le dijo que si lo hizo fue para salvarlo…

- ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que Narcisa Malfoy fue detenida en ese estado? – preguntó Hermione ante un Harry pensativo

- Si… ella fue detenida dentro de la oficina de Fudge… - Harry abrió los ojos con asombro – Si mal no recuerdo, todos los aurores que le habían disparado hechizos aturdidores al mismo tiempo, se habían disculpado porque les había llegado la información de que quienes llegarían iban a ser hombres…

- Y además Narcisa Malfoy no tenía la marca en el brazo – Harry asintió

- Eso significa que el encargado de la misión era Draco – Harry no se fijó en que había pronunciado el nombre del rubio ante la sonrisa disimulada de Hermione – Y él, al rehusarse seguramente a realizarla, sería castigado por Voldemort pero su madre interfirió alegando que ella misma traería lo que fuera que buscara Voldemort

- Exacto, y no me sorprendería que Voldemort no se quedara tan tranquilo ante la negativa de Malfoy, seguramente como castigo, él mismo infiltró la información de que serían varios mortífagos, no sólo una mujer – dijo pensativamente

- Que maldito… seguramente, el motivo por el cual Draco está enojado con su madre es porque se metió en todo aquel asunto… - Hermione lo miró atenta – ¿Recuerdas que dijo que ella había prometido una cosa? – Hermione asintió – Puedo asegurarte de que la había hecho prometer que no se metería así muriera él… Snape dijo también que lo que había hecho había sido para salvarlo, esa fue la promesa que rompió

- Y por eso Malfoy está tan enojado con ella… por intentar protegerlo arriesgando su propia vida – Harry se miró las manos y notó como éstas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente

- No puedo creerlo… se niega a verla porque teme llorar enfrente de ella – murmuró sorprendido sin apartar la vista de sus manos – No quiere verla porque sabe que se quebraría al mirarla

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa, ahora si Harry estaba comenzando a analizar al verdadero Draco Malfoy y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, con la debida ayuda, ambos corazones podrían curarse…

En ese momento el sonido de los pasos de Ron acercándose los despertaron a ambos de sus cavilaciones, Hermione murmuró el contrahechizo de la habitación

- Hablaremos más tarde – le dijo a Harry mientras éste trataba de calmar sus nervios ante lo que había descubierto

- Harry será mejor que vayas allá abajo antes de que Sirius pierda el control por completo y mi madre le lance un _Petrificus Totallus_

Harry sonrió ante la imagen de un encolerizado Sirius y el rostro escandalizado de la señora Weasley

- Vayamos antes de que arda Troya – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y Ron lo miró confundido

- ¿Quién demonios es Troya? Y ¿Que no estábamos hablando de tu padrino y mi madre? – Harry rodó los ojos y Hermione sacó a Ron empujándolo con las manos mientras le explicaba el significado de aquella frase

Harry reía por las ocurrencias de su amigo y el creciente enfado de Hermione al no poder hacerle entender algo tan sencillo como eso, y de pronto sus pensamientos se situaron en unos ojos grises imaginarios

"¿Qué esconderá bajo toda esa frialdad?"

Y tras este último pensamiento se dedicó a calmar a su padrino ante los regaños de la señora Weasley por dejar todo "regado"…

* * *

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy habían llegado hacía más de 5 minutos al hospital de St. Mungo y esperaban el poder entrar a ver a Narcisa Malfoy

Al final, la medimaga que atendía a Narcisa se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios

- Doctora Carlton – saludó Snape inclinando la cabeza

- Severus, Draco – dijo respondiendo de la misma manera – He trasladado a tu madre a una habitación individual, pasen por aquí

Ambos siguieron a la medimaga hasta llegar a una habitación individual, ahí Draco sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al contemplar la figura dormida de su madre

- Los dejaré solos, cuando salgan, hagan favor de buscarme, hay algo que debo comentar con ustedes – Snape asintió y la medimaga salió viendo con ternura el rostro dolido del joven rubio

- Estaré afuera por si me necesitas – le indicó Snape mientras Draco no se daba por enterado

Nunca imaginó volver a aquel lugar para contemplar el estado en el que, la orgullosa y hermosa, Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba. Como si fuese un autómata, se acercó a su madre con pasos lentos y al estar tan cerca de ella, pudo contemplar que a pesar de todo seguía luciendo hermosa, como siempre

- Hola mamá… - susurró tomando con temor la mano derecha de ésta notando que, a pesar de todo, se encontraba tibia

Sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho, el corazón le apretaba fuertemente y sentía que no podía respirar bien. Él reconocía claramente esa sensación, pero no se dejaría llevar… no ante ella

- Severus me amenazó para venir ¿sabes? – apartó algunos mechones rubios de la frente de Narcisa – No entiendo por qué madre… no tenías que hacerlo… me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara te mantendrías al margen… y solo conseguiste dejarme solo de nuevo

Contempló en silencio una vez más el rostro tranquilo y sereno de ella. Aún seguía con esa culpa y rabia dentro.

- Snape piensa que te tengo rencor a ti – tomó la otra mano de su madre entre las suyas – Pero si tu estuvieras despierta sabrías que no es por ti…

Y esa opresión cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de sí, ya no podía soportar el pensar que si tan solo él hubiera aceptado, su madre no sería la que estuviese pasando por eso… seguiría a su lado así el terminara en la correccional para jóvenes magos o quizá con salida bajo supervisión mágica…

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos plata y él se la apartó agresivamente del rostro

- Me dijiste que no llorara y que fuera fuerte, pero mamá… ¿por qué no pudiste hacer lo mismo por mí? – una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre las manos de Narcisa – Perdón, madre

Hundió su rostro sobre la mullida cama, al lado de su madre y nada más que el silencio y uno que otro pequeño y casi inaudible sollozo se escuchaba en la habitación

Snape estaba recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que había sido muy duro con Draco al traerlo a la fuerza a ese lugar que tanta culpa le causaba, pero si quería madurar algún día, necesitaría de mucha ayuda y él lo quería como a un hijo. Se había prometido una cosa, jamás dejaría solo a Draco, costase lo que le costase

Se fue a sentar a una de las sillas en el pasillo y esperó pacientemente a que Draco saliera de la habitación de su madre.

Al cabo de 15 minutos salió como si nada hubiera pasado y Snape se sintió satisfecho, a pesar de los hechizos con los que había querido ocultar su tristeza, pudo notar un poco de irritación en sus ojos pero no hizo comentario alguno y en silencio se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora Vanesa Carlton

Snape tocó un par de veces y un "Adelante" sonó desde el interior

- Tomen asiento por favor – pidió indicándoles las sillas al frente suyo – Como pudieron ver, la señora Malfoy luce un aspecto más "sano" por decirlo de alguna manera. Su pulso es totalmente normal y sus signos vitales ahora son más estables. Yo y alguno colegas más suponemos que despertará un día de éstos

- ¿No pueden dar una fecha exacta? – preguntó Snape mientras Draco miraba perdidamente una foto de la doctora con un bebé en brazos

- Podría ser a finales de diciembre, no estamos seguros, el tipo de pociones que estamos usando con ella son bastante complejas y es difícil determinar una fecha, usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie – contestó mientras Snape asentía – Draco, quisiera que visitaras más seguido a tu madre, eso le haría mucho bien

- Vendré cuando pueda – contestó sin mirar a su padrino

- Bien, eso era todo lo que deseaba hablar con ustedes – dijo regalándoles una sonrisa amable

Ambos se pusieron de pie y estrecharon su mano para salir de la habitación

- Quede de reunirme con Pansy y Blaise – dijo evitando todo posible comentario que saliese de su padrino con respecto a la respuesta que le había dado a la doctora – Nos veremos en el colegio

Y sin más salió de la recepción dejando a un preocupado Severus Snape a mitad de ésta. Negó con la cabeza y salió menos apresurado del hospital…

Después de todo, hacer a Draco un poco más sincero no era cosa de un día… debía tener mucha paciencia…

Mientras tanto, Draco se dirigió a las salas de transporte por el medio flú y tras decir "Callejón Diagon" se encontró en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante

Salió de ésta y se dirigió a la plazuela nueva

No quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de saber que su madre estaría con él pronto, le había subido bastante el ánimo y ya no recordaba el incidente de la mañana con su padrino

Paso por la calleja Knockturn y tras recordar ciertos acontecimientos, sacudió la cabeza y frunció la nariz con molestia. Estuvo a punto de retomar pero el paso, pero un peculiar sonido le detuvo… se topó con el maullido insistente de un pequeño gato blanco, seguramente de tres semanas

Decidió ignorarlo y retomar su camino

- Miau… - se escuchó de nuevo y Draco se detuvo en seco – miau…

Se giró sobre sus talones y vio al mismo gatito blanco que había visto en la acera que daba directamente a la calleja Knockturn. Al parecer lo había venido siguiendo

- Vete con tu madre, gato, fuera – repetía una y otra vez mientras el gatito lo miraba curioso con la colita totalmente parada – Oh vamos¿no tienes alguien más a quién rogarle?

- Miau… - volvió a maullar frotándose contra el pantalón negro de vestir del rubio – Miau…

Draco comenzaba a ceder ante la mirada de pequeño abandonado que tenía el gatito y viendo que era "imposible" dejarlo a su suerte en la calle y tan cerca de la calleja Knockturn lo tomó entre sus manos

- ¿Tienes idea de la molestia que vas a ser para mí? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que los tenía azules y, si la luz no le daba, se ponían grises, como los suyos

- Miau – fue la respuesta del pequeño que se acurrucó sobre el brazo de su nuevo "protector"

Draco suspiró y se dirigió al caldero Chorreante, primero debía ocuparse del gato y todavía le quedaban 15 minutos para su reunión con Blaise y Pansy

- Pequeño fastidio… - susurró caminando entre la bulliciosa multitud con el pequeño gatito blanco acurrucado sobre su brazo

Draco no tardó mucho en llegar por fin al Caldero Chorreante y una vez ahí pidió una taza de leche sola con un gotero. Tenía que alimentar al pequeño felino porque seguramente no debía haber comido nada en mucho tiempo…

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación dejando al gatito sobre la cama

Este daba vueltas sobre sí misma y se retorcía con pereza. El rubio lo observaba de lejos

Un repentino "ploop" hizo que el gatito pegara un brinco y se erizara por completo para diversión del Slytherin

El elfo doméstico dejo la bandeja con la taza de leche y el gotero en la mesita de noche del rubio y desapareció con otro "ploop"

- Bien, supongo que debes tener hambre y yo no dispongo de tanto tiempo libre para cuidarte así que espero, por tu propio bien, que cuando termine de darte de comer, te duermas y no despiertes hasta que vuelva – le ordenó sentándose en su cama tomando el gotero con la leche ya dentro

El pequeño gato al reconocer el aroma de la leche se subió rápidamente al regazo del rubio maullando sin perder de vista el gotero que el rubio subía y bajaba sobre su cara. El slytherin no podía evitarlo, adoraba atormentar todo lo que hiciese un sonido o movimiento gracioso en señal de irritación o desespero.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó de repente cuando el gatito, bastante ansioso por comer ya, le había enterrado las garritas en su mano, intentando arrebatarle el gotero con el que lo provocaba – Bien ya entendí, tienes hambre y yo una reunión… más vale que comas rápido…

El gatito maulló una vez más, como si hubiese entendido lo que había dicho y con esto contestara un sí

Draco sonrío y le tendió el gotero mientras éste, succionaba rápidamente. Le sacó el gotero y volvió a sumergirlo en la leche dándole a beber una vez más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la taza de leche estaba completamente vacía y Draco miraba con asombro como el gatito, en vez de indigestarse por haber bebido tan rápido, solo bostezaba en señal de sueño y se acurrucaba sobre su regazo aún.

- Pequeño engendro, además de comelón, eres un perezoso – murmuró con cariño acariciando al gatito por detrás de las orejas – ¿Qué eres? Supongo que un gato pero…

Con pesar, movió un poco al pequeño, logrando ver un poco de su "masculinidad". Con hastío y ante el maullido de protesta del gatito lo dejo de nuevo como estaba

- Eres gato como lo suponía, ahora tengo que buscarte un nombre… ¿Qué tal Orión? - el pequeño enterró sus garritas en sus piernas – Tienes razón, muy común… ¿Qué hay de Cadmo? – el gatito lo miró curioso y bostezó – Oh bien, te parece aburrido ehh, pues dudo mucho que supieras quién era Cadmo, él fue el fundado de Tebas, según la mitología griega

De nueva cuenta, el gatito enterró una vez más sus garritas sobre el regazo de Draco

- ¡Ay! Deja de hacer eso – el gatito maulló y lo miró curioso, como si no supiese de lo que estaba hablando – Bien ya entendí, no te gusta ese nombre…

En toda su vida, Draco había tenido cuánto animal quisiera pero la muerte de su gato un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts para cursar el primer año, le había hecho quedar con miedo a volver a sentir la pérdida de lo más cercano que podría tener, hasta entonces, como un amigo

- Mmm… ¿Qué hay de Yuki? – el gatito, por primera vez, no hizo movimiento alguno – ¿Yuki entonces?

El gato blanco lo miró con ojitos curiosos y maulló como diciendo un sí.

- Bien, entonces tu nombre será Yuki – susurró depositándolo sobre la cama y sacudiendo sus ropas – ¡Pequeño engendro! Me has llenado de pelo

El aludido no se dio cuenta de nada porque ahora se encontraba totalmente "dormido" sobre la cama del rubio. Éste gruñó por lo bajo y con un pequeño hechizo se deshizo del pelo de su nueva mascota y del olor a leche que desprendía por haberle dado de comer sobre su regazo.

- Espero que no se te ocurra salir de aquí a menos que quieras convertir tu peludo cuerpo en alimento para buitres – murmuró desde la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna

Una vez que salió del caldero chorreante se dirigió a la plaza Fairthia, consultó su reloj y éste le marcaba que tenía 5 minutos para llegar a la hora indicada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo al pequeño Yuki, salió caminando con pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia el dichoso café donde tendría que responder muchas cosas…

Pronto llego a la plaza y divisó el bonito café en el ala derecha de ésta. Ahí se podía ver a un par de jóvenes de cabellos castaños y azabaches respectivamente

Consultó su reloj una vez más y notó que sólo había llegado 5 minutos tarde, todo un récord para haber salido tan a prisa del Caldero Chorreante

Se sentó con ellos y notó el semblante preocupado de éstos

- Una aclaración antes de que comiencen con sus cosas – Pansy y Blaise lo miraron ofendidos, el rubio hizo caso omiso y continúo – Sepan que si me van a preguntar cómo me encuentro, no estaría aquí si no estuviera bien, segunda, si me van a interrogar acerca de cómo se encuentra mi madre, va mejorando, ahora al menos se sabe que despertará en menos de un año y tercero, si van a preguntarme qué sucedió con Severus para que yo accediera a ir sepan que sé muy bien que estuvieron escuchando, así que no pregunten cosas que ya saben

Pansy y Blaise intercambiaron miradas de pena, y ellos que habían pensado que de verdad su amigo rubio no los había visto

- Era la única forma de enterarnos – replicó Pansy ante la indignación del rubio

- ¿Espiando conversaciones ajenas? – reprochó con tono sarcástico

- Si no era de esa forma, tú jamás te hubieras dignado a contarnos la verdad – Draco rió con sarcasmo – Y no te burles, cada vez le doy más razón a Severus, tu y tu maldita arrogancia cada vez te hace más insoportable

- Nadie les pidió que siguieran conmigo – susurró con la mirada congelante

- Y por eso mismo pienso que soy una tonta, al penas que podrías cambiar un poco al menos con nosotros – Blaise trató de calmar a Pansy que estaba al borde de las lágrimas – ¡Somos tus amigos! No es posible que aún con nosotros seas así, no te estoy pidiendo el maldito sentimentalismo Gryffindor, sólo la maldita posibilidad de que digas lo que te molesta, lo que sientes o piensas

Draco miraba irritado a cualquier gente que pasara menos a sus dos amigos, Pansy con lágrimas en los surcos de los ojos y Blaise viéndolo con la misma tristeza. Odiaba cuando esos dos se ponían así

- Eso es algo mío – Pansy se calmó al notar la cólera en sus ojos grises - ¿No lo entienden? Lo que siento es algo solamente mío, a nadie, y escúchenme bien, a nadie tiene por qué interesarle lo que me pase por el maldito corazón o cerebro si yo no deseo contarlo

- Estás siendo muy egoísta – dijo Blaise al fin desafiándolo con la mirada – Ya sé que nadie nos pidió que nos preocupáramos por ti, pero ¿por qué maldita sea tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente cerrado?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó para que tuvieras tanto miedo de decir lo que sientes? – Draco apartó la mirada tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a embargarlo

- No tengo miedo de nada Blaise y de una vez les advierto que no quiero que vuelven a meter las narices en mis asuntos¿quedó claro? – Pansy y Blaise lo miraron con decepción, esto Draco no lo pudo soportar más – Bien, entonces al demonio con nuestra "amistad", nunca los he necesitado y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto y por su bien espero que no vayan a contarle a Snape de mis crecientes ataques de "depresión"

Sin más, dejó algunos galeones sobre la mesa para salir del café a grandes zancadas y con obvio enojo

Pansy se desmoronó mientras Blaise trataba de calmarla

- No entiendo por qué es así… - susurró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha, Blaise limpió aquella lágrima con el dedo índice

- No estés así, necesitamos ser fuertes para lo que viene – susurró ante una Pansy desconcertada – Lo sé, me escucho raro hablando como un Gryffindor

Pansy rió ante la mueca de desagrado que hizo Blaise al pronunciar la palabra "Gryffindor". – ¿Crees que esté bien que lo dejemos solo?

- Debe aprender ciertas cosas él solo, además si ella tiene razón, entonces muy pronto tendremos que comprar pañuelos y pociones para hacerlo dormir… - Pansy lo miró preocupada – Pero solo será momentáneamente, ambos son demasiados ellos para vivir así toda la vida

- ¿Demasiado ellos? – Blaise rió por lo bajo – Si tu eres quién lo dice…

- Hablando de molestias… - susurró al ver a Alexa dirigirse a ellos con la mirada furiosa

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – medio preguntó, medio exigió

- No tenemos por qué decirte dónde está – contestó Pansy mirando de arriba abajo a la chica que alzó un poco su barbilla, en claro signo de reto y orgullo

- Deberías saber que yo seré su futura esposa, así que díganme dónde está – Pansy esbozó una media sonrisa de ironía

- Pues si eres su futura esposa ¿por qué no lo buscas tú sola? – respondió Pansy con sarcasmo – Niña, ponte a pensar un poco, sé que jamás lo has hecho pero esta puede ser una buena excepción¿Que no ves que solo estás asfixiando a Draco con tu presencia?

- No tiene nada de malo que quiera saber dónde está, además tengo que hablar urgentemente con él – dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras "pensar" y "jamás lo has hecho"

- No está de humor y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está – respondió Blaise con amabilidad ante el enojo de Pansy – Sé que eres muy linda y todo pero ¿podrías dejar de tapar la vista hacia la calle?

La chica abrió la boca una vez y la cerró de nuevo en clara seña de molestia. Pansy tuvo que contenerse para no reír por la cara que ésta tenía y Blaise la miraba inocentemente. Sin más, Alexa se alejó maldiciendo a los amigos de su "novio" y pensó que ya se las pagarían. Ahora debía buscar a Draco…

- Esa fue muy buena Blaise – le dijo sonriendo divertida recordando la cara de Alexa

- Ya ves, soy genial todo el tiempo pero cuando me lo propongo, puedo ser todo un Dios – respondió irguiéndose con elegancia, Pansy rió por lo bajo y ambos continuaron comentando del ridículo por el que habían hecho pasar a Alexa…

* * *

Draco entró hecho una furia a su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta haciendo que el pequeño gatito que aún dormía, se sobresaltara y enseñara los pequeños colmillos que comenzaban a salir

Al ver de quién se trataba, se relajó notablemente y Draco se le quedo viendo unos momentos. El gatito le sostuvo la mirada y Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, qué osado había resultado ser aquel "engendro felino"

Se acercó a su cama recostándose con el gato sobre su pecho

- Al menos tú no preguntas nada – le dijo acariciándolo por detrás de las orejas – Me toca a mí dormir, si tan solo vivieras un día de mi vida podría asegurarte que no durarías ni un minuto…

El minino maulló y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Draco se relajó y se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños, al igual que el gatito que subía y bajaba conforme la respiración de éste se hacía más pausada…

* * *

La noche llegó antes de que Harry pudiera advertirlo y ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación, había terminado de bañarse minutos atrás y ya incluso se había cambiado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Hermione, con el cabello mojado y las ropas diferentes

- Me alegra que ya estés listo – dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire

- ¿De quién vienes huyendo? – preguntó divertido ante la agitación que la chica presentaba

- De la guerra que se está armando abajo, al parecer Sirius quemó algo de la lasaña que la señora Weasley preparó para la cena y como supondrás, lo corrió de la cocina y ahora está alegando que no es posible que lo corran de la cocina de su propia casa – Harry rió y Hermione le siguió minutos después – Remus está tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Espero que no salga lastimado – un suspiro salió minutos después de sus labios y Hermione lo miró atenta

- ¿Piensas en él, verdad? – Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado – Oh vamos no te comportes como colegiala, lo quieres ¿cuál es el problema?

- Hermione, él es un egoísta, si esto sigue yo solamente voy a salir lastimado – Hermione frunció el ceño

- Entonces si estás sintiendo algo – dijo en un gritito mientras Harry rodaba los ojos

- Y dices que yo soy la colegiala… - dijo con una risita – Si yo estuviera seguro de que esa maldita serpiente es tan presuntuosa y odiosa por dentro y por fuera no habría problema en que le siguiera el juego, pero el caso es que no sé qué demonios guarda dentro

- ¿Y por qué no te arriesgas a averiguarlo? – le animó, a lo cual Harry suspiró cansinamente

- Porque es un Malfoy, yo tendría que ser alguien verdaderamente especial para poder ver qué guarda dentro y quizá hasta termine dándome cuenta de que todo esto no son más que alucinaciones mías y realmente no tiene nada bueno en el fondo – Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño

- Entonces tienes miedo de descubrir lo que guarda dentro – contestó sin obtener respuesta – Harry inténtalo, no te lo estoy diciendo para que estés a su disposición cuando se le pegue la gana, sino que así lo conozcas poco a poco – Harry la miró dudoso – No te cuesta nada intentarlo y si quieres podría ayudarte a no caer en sus redes cada vez que te acose, porque puedo asegurarte que va a hacer eso cuando estés solo

Harry la miró con horror y ella rió ante la cara pálida del niño-que-vivió

- Supongo que tienes algo de razón… no sé, ya lo veremos en el regreso a Hogwarts – Hermione asintió y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, reveló a un alarmado Ron

- Deben de venir pronto, mi mamá está a punto de hechizar a Sirius, volvió a subirle a la lumbre del horno y la lasaña se quemó de nuevo. Mi mamá está encolerizada – Harry miró a Hermione y los tres salieron rumbo a la cocina, donde una batalla sacada del mismo infierno, era llevada a cabo…

* * *

Draco se despertó y vio que su habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sintió un pequeño bulto encima suyo y lo reconoció como el pequeño gato que había traído consigo esa tarde

Con cuidado depositó a la miniatura de felino sobre su cama y se levantó. Se sentó en el escritorio que se encontraba a lado de la ventana y prendió la lámpara que se encontraba ahí. Pocos minutos después, Yuki subió hasta quedar encima de unos cuantos libros encima del escritorio

- Así que también acabas de despertar – el gatito bostezó y se estiró maullando después – Supongo que debes de tener hambre…

Se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó la leche que le había pedido al encargado de l lugar antes de entrar hecho una furia a la habitación

Como esa noche no hacía frío, la leche estaba en temperatura normal y tomando el gotero, se dedicó a alimentar a Yuki, que seguía bebiendo con la misma rapidez que en la mañana

Minutos después, la taza yacía vacía y el gatito iba de un lado a otro sobre el escritorio del rubio hasta que se detuvo a darse un "baño" encima de los libros

Draco lo miró divertido y decidió que si quería despejarse un poco, debía ocupar parte de su cerebro en otras cosas…

- ¿Sabes algo? – el gatito continúo bañándose, pero a Draco le pareció haber visto una mirada directa y continúo, alejando la idea – Esta vez tengo un reto, su nombre es Harry Potter… él es un medio de distracción que tengo…

El gatito comenzó a lamer su torso

- Es impulsivo y tiene complejo de héroe – dijo mirando la pluma, el tintero y las hojas de pergamino que se encontraban cerca de él – Me gusta atormentarlo, es divertido ver cómo lo saco de quicio

Y sin más tomó la pluma y una hoja de pergamino, mojó la pluma en el tintero y se detuvo un momento

- ¿Crees que deba escribirle algo romántico? – el gatito había terminado de "bañarse" y no hizo ruido alguno – Tienes razón, se daría cuenta de que es un juego… ¿Entonces debería probar con algo de sinceridad…

Yuki maulló en respuesta y se dedicó a observar lo que su dueño hacía…

Mientras que Draco se detenía de vez en cuando pensando en las palabras apropiadas que sacarían de quicio al Gryffindor…

Terminó al cabo de unos minutos y se quedo viendo la carta que había hecho, estaba impecable, tanto en contenido como en presentación.

La dobló y la metió dentro de un sobre, sellándolo con el sello Malfoy que tenía al haberlo sacado de la Mansión. Al frente escribió

_Harry Potter_

_Mansión Black_

_Valle Godric_

Tomó al gatito en una mano y se dirigió a la lechucería de la parte trasera del establecimiento, sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a nadie

Ahí, dejó a Yuki sobre la paja para que hiciera sus "asuntos" y se dedicó a escoger una lechuza que le convenciera. Se decidió por una de color blanco y le entregó la carta murmurándole la dirección. Ésta se alejó volando y Draco se dedicó a esperar a que Yuki regresase con él para irse a dormir de nuevo

Algunos minutos después llegó y lo tomó entre sus manos, subiendo de nuevo a su habitación

- Yuki, apestamos a leche – dijo frunciendo con desagrado la nariz – Necesitamos un baño

Agarró un par de toallas y al minino para adentrarse a la regadera, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente, primero se bañó él y después trajo al gatito, teniendo cuidado de taparle las orejas y los ojos

Sorprendentemente, éste no había hecho gesto alguno de molestia. Al contrario, se había movido con tal de que Draco lo enjuagara perfectamente.

Lo envolvió en una de las toallas, inmovilizándolo por completo, cosa que pareció no desagradarle a Yuki y volvió a bañarse para quitarse el pelo del gato.

Salió colocando después la otra toalla alrededor de su cintura y tomó la ropa sucia y la toalla con el gatito envuelto dentro

Se puso su pijama y seco un poco su cabello. Después se dedicó a secar al gato con la toalla hasta que quedó completamente esponjado y Draco hizo nota mental de que necesitaría algunos accesorios para ese pequeño "engendro"

Sin decir nada, cerró los ojos, encogido completamente y el pequeño gato le siguió quedándose dormido cerca de su dueño…

* * *

La mañana llego muy rápido y después de recordar el ataque de risa que había sufrido la noche anterior a causa de los reclamos de la señora Weasley y las maldiciones que Sirius vociferaba dentro de su habitación al ser tratado con tal "respeto" por una invitada

Por primera vez en el verano se había levantado temprano y ahora se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, el lugar que Sirius había escogido como su "casa" por no querer decir Mansión, era bastante bello, el campo florido se apreciaba en todo su esplendor con los ligeros roces de la luz solar apenas alumbrándolo

Y de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza blanca que se revoloteaba afuera de la ventana

Abrió con extrañeza ésta dejando pasar al animal que se permitió descansar sobre su escritorio

Harry se acerco a ella y tomó la carta que traía en el pico, instantes después la lechuza salía de nuevo dejando a Harry con la carta y un sello que no reconocía en la mano

- Harry – era la voz de Hermione que entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para observar la cara pensativa de su amigo - ¿De quién es? – preguntó mirando el sobre que tenía en sus manos

- No lo sé… - murmuró comenzando a abrir la carta mientras Hermione se acercaba para poder leer

_**Harry:**_

_**Soy bueno en cosas del tipo romántico pero eso lo usaría en casos fáciles y de mera diversión.**_

_**No diré que eres diferente porque yo sigo sin saber qué demonios fue lo que te vi, pero si te mando esta carta es para ir advirtiéndote que lo que te dije esa noche en los corredores no es más que la simple verdad. **_

_**Me perteneces y seguirás siendo mío por siempre porque sé que me deseas y eso es algo que nadie puede dejar de sentir y apartar como si de ropa se tratase. **_

**_¿Extraña comparación no crees? Ropa con sentimientos… supongo que no existe nadie que pueda quitarse tan fácilmente las emociones que siente cuando está con alguien y éste es mi reto, intenta apartarme de tus pensamientos, de tus sueños y el día en que eso suceda te dejaré en paz._**

_**Si Granger está leyendo esto, seguramente te dirá, "Vamos Harry, no pienses en esta tontería y bajemos a desayunar" pero yo debo de decirte que no vale la pena que lo intentes siquiera. Yo no soy algo que se pueda olvidar en el momento en el que se requiera.**_

_**Mi propuesta sigue en pie, todo depende de que tú comiences a dejar de negarlo obvio y obedezcas lo que tu ser te pide. ¿Por algo eres un Gryffindor o no?**_

**_Si tienes miedo… bien, esa ya es otra cuestión. Mientras tanto espero que disfrutes de el único día que tendrás de completa tranquilidad y… suerte con mi imagen en tus sueños._**

_**D.M.**_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry esbozó una media sonrisa y Hermione volvió a leer el pergamino, con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Serpiente presumida… - susurró Harry ante una Hermione divertida por el comportamiento de ambos…

* * *

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Un terrible bloqueo ToT, buaa, por eso me tardé tanto! Pero si no me pasa más seguido actualizaré como lo hacia, cada semana ok?

Ahora pasando al fic, veamos, hemos visto al dúo pensante de Gryffindor sacando conclusiones acerca del comportamiento del Slytherin y Harry se está emocionando por conocer cada faceta en Draco. En otros asuntos, Draco visitó a su madre y cuando Severus lo dejó solo… realmente ha demostrado que Harry no está del todo mal en sus suposiciones, después de un amargo momento de sinceridad, Draco se topa con un hermoso gatito blanco de escasas 3 semanas e inclusive le ha puesto nombre. Tras una discusión con Blaise y Pansy decide que se despejara mejor con su "jueguito" con el Gryffindor y no sé ustedes pero esa carta, se me hizo fuera de lo común y me ha gustado mostrar a Draco como es, vanidoso y seguro de sí mismo además de que también está retando a Harry, creo que en eso si he acertado, me gusto como quedo XD

Pasaré a agradecer sus hermosos reviews n.n

**Snuffle´s girl.-** Por supuesto que es eso lo que lo hace irresistible, pero lo que hace a Draco más atrayente es nuestro afán por descubrir lo que guarda dentro de sí, tal como dijo Harry ¿no crees? Y tienes razón, a mí también me da pena nuestra suegra u.u Pero al menos no la maté XD Y no sé tú pero este capi me gustó más que el anterior¿tú qué opinas? Espero te haya ido genial en tu examen y nos vemos en el msn ok? Besos n.n

**The angel of the dreams.-** Hola! Antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic, te doy toda la razón, ni porque estén a punto de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra se dirían "te quiero", pero yo me las ingeniaré para mover las piezas a favor de la sinceridad XD Me alegra mucho que tú también seas una Slytherin n.n y en cuanto a Alexa, ya verás de lo que es capaz esa chica, cuando lo leas y le platiques a tu mamá dudo mucho que ella diga que eres tú reencarnada de nuevo o.o Gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Sayuri Hiro.-** ¡Hola! Cuando mencionaste las palabras "adoptar" y "gato" me dije, esta chica me lee la mente! Este pequeño gatito era algo que ya estaba planeado desde hace tiempo o.o Pero bueno, Hermione… digamos que ella está siendo mandona para despistar y en cuanto a Alexa, jejeje esa chica es… ella XD Y si ahora la detestas… creo que en el siguiente capi la vas a querer matar XD En fin, mil gracias por tu review y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n Besos!

**DnMalfoy.-** Hola! Jajaja tienes razón, ella es insoportable y eso que yo la cree o.o Pero bueno, con todo y todo, Snape consiguió llevar a Draco y… he mostrado su lado emocional, en cuanto a eso de ponerle un alto… mira que ya se recuperó con rapidez o.o Egocéntrico salió siendo el chico XD Ya veremos que sucederá en la entrada a Hogwarts además de lo que hará Draco cuidando a esa miniatura de gatito n.n Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Haruko FLCL.-** Jejeje creo que el tipo de amenazas marca Snape no pasan desapercibidas aún para quienes no está dirigida o.o A mí en lo personal un Snape así me daría meio pero ese no es el punto XD Y aquí te he dejado una pequeña pista acerca de los planes de Mione y espero no me hayas descubierto aún XD. Descuida que el momento de la escoba vendrá muy pronto, pero esa no será la sorpresa mayor n.n Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Elian.- **Hola! Bienvenida al fic, bueno tienes razón, Alexa es la niña mimada de papá, con la excepción de que no es tan temerosa como su progenitor XD Y… bueno, algo tiene que ver con los problemas pero más culpa tienen los que se dejan ¿no crees? Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Murtilla.-** Hola! Bueno si n.nU Es que cuando me inscribí en Slasheaven ya iba más adelantada acá o.o y como luego se me olvidaba, me hacía un lío x.x Pero bueno, que no te de pena Draco, quizá se está hundiendo pero el caso es que él lo sabe y trata de distraerse de otra forma, créeme que alcanzar la madurez cuesta y en su caso, no es fácil. Harry está interesado en la plaza de consolador XD ya veremos qué pasa n.n Mil gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto acá o allá n.n Besos!

**Hino J.M.-** Ok, entonces las dos solas lo compartimos n.n Y bueno, no juzgues así al pobre de Harry XD Mira que sirvió para que al menos aceptase que nuestro rubio hermoso es por demás interesante XD. ¿Quieres ver a Harry humillado? Niña linda, si hago eso ahora se pierde su encanto "Gryffindor" pero no dudes que haré que Draco haga eso primero, eso si que no XD De que sufrirán, sufrirán, solo un poco de tiempo para al menos calmar las cosas entre ellos no? Gracias por tu review y espero este capi te haya gustado n.n Besos!

Ya me voy y ya saben, no olviden dejar su opinión!

Hasta la próxima n.n


	11. Wish XI: Don´t hurt us

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo los ocupo para este fic sin motivo de lucro alguno**

**Warning: Este fic es del género flash (relación chico-chico) Si no te gusta el tema no lo leas si te interesa o es por mera curiosidad adelante pero aviso que el capi está subido de tono **

* * *

**Midnight Desires**

**Wish XI**

**Don´t hurt us**

* * *

El día de regreso a Hogwarts, comenzó como una ajetreada mañana llena de maldiciones por parte de Sirius al golpearse con la puerta de cristal corredizo que había sido limpiado por la señora Weasley el día anterior y por lo cual, no había notado si era visión real o atravesada.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Hermione y Ron, habían alistado sus cosas el día anterior suponiendo lo dura que sería la mañana siguiente.

Habían pasado un día de relajación magnífico, y ahora se encontraban más que ansiosos de iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, aunque a pesar de todo, Harry aún sentía un cosquilleo interno al pensar en ciertos ojos grises y cierta carta recibida el día anterior, comenzaba a creer que debía darle toda la razón a Hermione en cuanto a su definición de "colegiala enamorada" pero lo más importante para él ahora además de aprobar todas sus materias, eran tres cosas:

1.- No caer bajo las redes de Draco cuando le buscase.

2.- Averiguar más acerca del verdadero Draco.

3.- Arreglárselas con la tonta de Alexa

Bien, estaba celoso y de eso se habían encargado Hermione y Ron, éste último inconsciente de la verdad, el día anterior diciendo toda clase de cosas, Ron, "Alexa será la chica más bonita y dulce de Hogwarts seguramente, Malfoy tiene mucha suerte de tenerla como prometida" y Hermione, consciente del atisbo de celos en sus ojos verde esmeralda, había soltado cosas como "Sí Ron, el uno para el otro… no dudo que ella lo conquiste primero si es que alguien más no se mete"

La consecuencia, el nerviosismo que estaba pasando su cuerpo y las ansias de saber que, fuera como fuera, Draco aún estaba interesado en él.

Sonaba patético, pero era un Gryffindor y había hecho aquello que todo buen Gryffindor anhelaba y por lo cual arriesgaba todo lo que tenía, incluso la propia vida.

El simple y sencillo hecho de enamorarse, o al menos, _parecía_ estarlo.

- ¡Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, suban al auto de Sirius ya! –gritaba la señora Weasley-

Los chicos, sin más reparos, subieron rápidamente, seguidos de la señora Weasley que tenía las mejillas completamente coloradas del esfuerzo que le suponía el gritar tanto.

- No puedo creer que ahora sea tan bajo, Ron ¿cómo es posible que crecieras siete centímetros en dos días? –preguntó Harry mirándolo con ojo crítico- Y tu Hermione¿desde cuándo eres más alta que yo?

- Harry ¡basta! Ni Ron ni yo crecimos en dos días, fuiste tú el que no se dio cuenta que en el verano, él y yo crecimos más que tú –Harry frunció el ceño- Además, no sé por qué peleas por tu tamaño, no eres tan bajo y así puedes escabullirte por donde te plazca además de que luces aún más lindo para varios ojos

Harry se sonrojó ante la mención de "varios ojos", bien sabía a qué se refería Hermione y como trataba de disimular una risa con un falso ataque de tos ante su reacción tan Gryffindor. En ésos momentos, maldecía la maldita sangre que le subía en un dos por tres ante la mención de cierto Dragón.

El viaje de ida a la estación de trenes en Londres, no transcurrió con mayores percances que un Sirius totalmente silencioso pero con una sonrisa de lado, y una señora Weasley que se esforzaba por mantener la calma ante la gran velocidad con la que Sirius manejaba.

La noche anterior, gracias al señor Weasley, se había llegado al acuerdo de que la señora Weasley sólo se ocuparía de la cocina y Sirius del resto de la casa.

Pero oh, la venganza era muy dulce, en especial para cierto Black que trataba de contener la risa ante las muecas escandalizadas que la señora Weasley hacía cada vez que aceleraba.

Al llegar a la estación, consultaron el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren saliera.

- Gracias a mí, podrán ocupar los asientos que quieran –les dijo Sirius alegremente- A ver, Ginny y Hermione, entren primero, luego Ron y tú, Harry

Así pues, todos se encontraron dispuestos a decir hasta luego.

- Te extrañaré mucho Sirius, fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas –dijo Hermione abrazándolo-

- Gracias Hermione, pero no te preocupes, nos veremos en Navidades –respondió guiñándole un ojo-

- Sirius, excelente fin de semana, gracias –murmuró Ron dándole la mano que fue aceptada en un generoso apretón- Nos vemos

- Hey… -dijo Sirius al notar un poco ausente a Harry- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es sólo que hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo contigo –Sirius le sonrió comprensivamente- Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien… puedo vivir sin Sirius Black

- Me alegra oír eso –dijo dándole un cariño golpe en el hombro- Si quieres saber algún truco para divertirte mientras estás allá, no dude en hablarme con el espejo que te di

- Ten por seguro que lo haré –asintió para abrazarlo- Nos vemos pronto

Acto seguido, se despidieron de la señora Weasley para abordar el tren.

- Harry¿seguro que estarás bien? –preguntó Hermione no muy convencida, sabía de la preocupación que Harry sentía por cierto rubio platinado

- Sí Hermione, vayan a su compartimiento y yo me iré con Neville, Luna y Ginny, no tienen de qué preocuparse –Hermione accedió muy convencida, siendo arrastrada por un Ron que mascullaba entre dientes su tonto comportamiento maternal-

Harry, mientras tanto, suspiró y dirigió sus pasos hacia algún compartimiento que estuviera vacío.

Sin embargo, un empujón detrás suyo le hizo adentrarse al compartimiento vacío del vagón en el que se encontraba.

- Pero ¿qué demo…? –calló al ver quien le había empujado de esa forma- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Hola Potter, yo muy bien gracias¿y tú? –dijo una voz sarcástica que calló su risa al notar el enfado del Gryffindor- Oh vamos, no hubiera sido divertido si te saludaba a la antigua, pero ya que en ésas estamos…

El cuerpo del chico, se acercó repentinamente a Harry que, por instinto, retrocedió dos pasos hasta topar con los asientos, en los que cayó sentado con cierto rubio demasiado cerca de él.

- Buen día Harry –dijo cordialmente tomando una de las manos del Gryffindor- Espero que hayas pasado unas vacaciones muy agradables

Dicho esto, se arrodilló de tal forma que quedó a centímetros de los finos y rojos labios del ojiverde, lo miró unos momentos para después sonreír y cerrar la mínima distancia que existía entre ambos, pero sin llegar a más, se separó del Gryffindor.

- ¿Mucho mejor? –preguntó sentándose a su lado-

Harry aún se encontraba aturdido.

¡Diablos! Ese chico de verdad hacía que su mente se bloqueara por completo cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos cual cielo de tormenta.

- Agh Malfoy… me asustaste –reprochó una vez que recuperó el sentido- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en el compartimiento de los prefectos

- Debería, pero no lo estoy… prefiero pasar un tiempo de… calidad –musitó acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello- ¿Tú no?

La situación se le estaba poniendo muy difícil a Harry, podía sentir el respiro pausado de Malfoy sobre la piel de su cuello y, por consiguiente, sentía varios escalofríos recorrerle.

El beso de Malfoy sobre sus labios, le hizo despertar del mundo de sus pensamientos y al notar como las cosas se acaloraban escandalosamente, tuvo que admitirlo, se estaba asustando, y mucho.

- Malfoy, basta… -alcanzó a decir antes de que éste introdujera una mano en su pantalón- Este jueguito no va para ningún lado, no pienso ceder así que lárgate de una buena vez y deja de fastidiarme

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó frunciendo elegantemente el ceño- ¿Y qué si me niego a irme?

- Entonces me voy yo –

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que tenía y trató de salir del compartimiento, sin embargo, un par de hechizos le quitó esa posibilidad al igual que el robo de su varita, ambas cosas a manos del rubio.

- No Potter, esto así no funciona –susurró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Eres un Gryffindor y eso que estuviste a punto de hacer tiene un nombre, y es cobardía. ¿Acaso será que tu temple Gryffindor se doblega ante mi astucia Slytherin?

- Déjate de estupideces, Malfoy y devuélveme mi varita –exigió acercándose al muchacho rubio para notar que éste le sobrepasaba por ocho centímetros aproximadamente- Dámela ya

- Veo que el verano ha sido muy favorable contigo, eres más pequeño y bonito que antes –murmuró dejando las varitas en los asientos, mientras acercaba a Harry contra una de las paredes, apresándolo entre ésta y su cuerpo

- Maldito seas Malfoy, que seas más alto no significa que seas más fuerte, incluso si lo fueras, eso no hará que ganes la Copa de Quidditch éste año –respondió sintiéndose orgulloso de herir un poco el orgullo Malfoy-

- No niego que ésa es una ambición que tengo para este año, sin embargo, pretendo ganarme un premio mayor –contestó para después robarle un beso completamente arrebatador a Harry-

Harry se sintió desfallecer pero su orgullo Gryffindor era lo único que le mantenía consciente de que no debía caer, aunque esto no fue suficiente cuando las manos del rubio se dirigieron a su entrepierna, moviéndose sin llegar a tocar ese punto tan sensible de su intimidad.

- Ahh… Malfoy… para… -repetía una y otra vez sin llegar a gemir fuertemente-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó inocentemente, mordisqueando con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Harry- Anda… contéstame¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Me oirán –alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, tratando de desahogar con ello parte del placer que Malfoy le proporcionaba al tomarlo entre sus manos

- Hechicé el compartimiento, así que no hay excusa… tendrás todo lo que anhelaste éstos días –susurró para entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico y darle un beso que les robó a ambos el aire.

Cuando le soltó, se detuvo a admirar el rostro del chico debajo suyo, los ojos verdes fuertemente cerrados, un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, las pestañas rizadas y espesas, la piel de terciopelo y su eterna marca como Salvador.

Nunca había tenido la curiosidad de mirarlo como lo miraba ahora, nunca se había fijado en que Potter no era sólo atractivo a la vista, podía llegar a ser melosa y completamente tierno, no que lo fuera a admitir, claro estaba.

Apartando sus cursis pensamientos acerca del rostro de Potter, fue quitándole la playera azul marino que llevaba puesta, mientras el otro le deshacía de la estorbosa camisa blanca, abriendo uno a uno los botones.

Ahora, la pasión y el fuego podían más que su insistencia en no caer, por lo cual, a pesar de su estatura, logró hacer que Draco cayera sentado sobre uno de los asientos, mientras él se acomodaba sentándose a horcadas del rubio.

Draco por su parte, comenzó a bajar con lenta parsimonia, el cierre del pantalón de Potter mientras éste se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, devorando su cavidad con su ansiosa lengua.

Cuando la mano del rubio se coló entre su trusa, ahogó el ronco gemido dentro de un tórrido beso que, en conjunto con la fricción de sus cuerpos, había hecho que una gran opresión entre sus piernas comenzara a resultar dolorosa.

Levantándose ambos un momento, se despojaron mutuamente de los poco de ropa que les cubría todavía, sin despegar sus manos del otro, para después volver a quedar en la misma posición.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cómo esa pasión que había arremetido con toda su fuerza contra ellos, ahora no era más que una sombra que acudía en medio de los gestos más cariñosos que pasionales.

Harry había descendido del cuello de Draco hasta sus hombros, y ahí había comenzado a acariciarlos con sus labios, descendiendo por el pecho hasta llegar a los pezones del rubio, ahí comenzó a morder y succionar uno hasta dejarlo completamente erecto para después, hacer lo mismo con el otro, sacando más de un par de gemidos de Draco.

Volvió a llevar sus labios hasta los de Draco, no sin antes darle una mirada cargada de anhelo y deseo.

Draco volvió a llevar una de sus manos hasta la masculinidad de Harry, comenzando a masajearla lentamente

- Ahh… Draco… -susurraba Harry, moviéndose inconscientemente sobre el regazo del Príncipe Slytherin, friccionando su piel contra la hombría de éste- Ahhh…

Gemía una y otra vez al tiempo que Draco masajeaba más rápidamente su miembro, así, llegó al clímax, mojándolos a ambos.

- ¿Te gustó? –le preguntó cínicamente el rubio, volviendo a robarle el aire con un nuevo beso lleno de más deseo y pasión

Harry respondió moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que el Slytherin ahogara un grito dentro de aquel ávido beso.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo más que palpable, el rubio dirigió tres dedos hasta la boca del Gryffindor, que los probó más que gustoso, como si fueran un rico dulce que le creaba una adicción.

Sacó los dedos de la boca de Harry y dirigió uno a la entrada de éste, acariciándola primero mientras volvía a posesionarse de los labios de su ahora amante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente enfocado en ese beso, introdujo un dedo dentro suyo y comenzó a moverlo de tal forma que comenzara a crear sensaciones de placer, haciéndole olvidar lo incómodo.

Pronto, un segundo le siguió y finalmente un tercero.

A ese punto, Harry sentía que volvía a desfallecer entre los brazos del rubio, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Slytherin moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo que los dedos del rubio imponían.

- No…voy a sopor-tar más… -murmuró respirando agitadamente-

- Bien… porque yo tampoco –respondió el rubio sacando sus dedos del interior de trigueño-

Dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada de éste, entrando en él lentamente para evitar hacerle daño.

- Ahh –gimió Harry mitad dolor y mitad placer-

Pasaron un par de segundos, y el Príncipe Slytherin comenzó a moverse dentro suyo.

Las embestidas aceleraron el ritmo y Harry seguía moviendo sus caderas, friccionando su miembro contra el vientre de Draco al igual que estrechaba su interior, para deleite del rubio.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Harry alcanzó de nuevo ese punto que le hacía sentir que estaba en el cielo, sus músculos se contrajeron y aprisionaron fuertemente el miembro del rubio, haciendo que explotase dentro suyo.

Múltiples sensaciones les invadieron y un montón de colores se precipitaron dentro de su mente, dejándoles ciegos al placer que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Finalmente, el orgasmo pasó y se recostaron sobre el apoyo en el que estaban, Harry seguía montado sobre Draco, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de la serpiente, tratando de normalizar su respiración y las sacudidas que recibía, producto del post-orgasmo.

Draco por su parte, luchaba contra el impulso de apretar fuertemente al Gryffindor entre sus brazos para no dejarle ir y la cursi manera de dedicarle algunas palabras.

No decidiéndose, optó por lo mejor, le propició al trigueño un beso ajeno al deseo, la pasión y la lujuria que de por sí habían perdido antes de llegar al punto cumbre.

- Será mejor que nos vistamos… -susurró Harry sobre sus labios, tratando de levantarse, no lográndolo por el aprisionamiento entre los fuertes brazos de su amante- Esto es mío

Dicho esto, tomó su varita y se deshizo del agarre del rubio, colocándose, después de limpiarse, lo más rápido que pudo su ropa, el rubio hizo lo mismo pero con calma.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, perfumaron el ambiente con un suave olor a lavanda.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Neville, Luna y Ginny estará preocupados por mí… Además, Terry –ante éste nombre, Draco sintió que su sangre hervía- …me pidió que lo buscara para que me diera un libro que me prestaría

- Potter, no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que hagas con tu noviecito –dijo el rubio sarcásticamente- Con razón la prisa, deseas ver cuanto antes a tu noviecito Ravenclaw

- No es mi novio, sólo es mi amigo –replicó Harry totalmente ajeno a ese repentino descontrol en el rubio-

- Claro Potter, y por eso te ve como si se le fuera la vida en ello –reprochó mirándolo con lo más parecido a la posesión-celos-

- No es verdad lo que dices de él –

- ¡Maldición Potter! Todos se han dado cuenta de eso y tú eres el único idiota que no lo acepta¿o es esa tu forma de ocultar lo que hay entre ustedes? –

- No entiendo a qué te refieres –contestó mirándolo con reproche, el tono con el que le hablaba era tan frío y duro-

- Sí lo entiendes Potter, aparentas inocencia donde no la hay y seguro que haz tenido más de un revolcón con ese Ravenclaw de quinta –le tomó de las muñecas, enfrentando su mirada grisácea con la verde esmeralda que le miraba con rencor- ¿Que él si es lo suficientemente bueno como para que tú tengas algo con él?

Harry se soltó bruscamente del agarre del rubio, revolviendo su cabello azabache en un obvio gesto de desesperación por la forma en que Malfoy se estaba comportando.

- Maldita sea Malfoy, si no fueras tan… tan… egocéntrico y megalómano quizá consideraría la jodida idea de tener algo contigo, pero eres imposible, alejas a todos con tu asquerosa forma de ser, no me extraña que tu madre esté en ese estado, preferible así que viendo a la mierda de hijo que tiene –respondió completamente fuera de sí-

- ¿Ah sí? Pues al menos tengo madre y no una sustituta, madre de su mejor amigo –contestó saliendo del compartimiento a grandes zancadas-

Harry permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, sabía que no debía haber involucrado a la madre de Draco en la discusión, pero las palabras del rubio habían caído más profundo de lo que deberían, tan sólo una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y en silencio, se quedó observando los hermosos prados a través de la ventana.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salió maldiciendo por los pasillos del expreso de Howgarts. 

Se sentía tan idiota por mostrar esa vulnerabilidad ante los ojos del niño-que-vivió y encima haberle hablado de esa forma, cierto que el Gryffindor también le había seguido pero ¿a quién quería engañar?

Bien sabía que todo había comenzado por sus estúpidos celos y por eso se encontraba encolerizado, Potter estaba rompiendo más de la frialdad que debería y eso ya era terreno peligroso.

Realmente no tenía ganas de entrar al compartimiento que compartía con Pansy por ser prefectos de Slytherin, así que optó por ir por su túnica y ponérsela para comenzar su inspección en los vagones.

Se dirigió hacia el vagón del equipaje y rodó los ojos al ver quién se encontraba ahí…

- ¡DRACO QUERIDO! –dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre él- Te estuve buscando durante todo este tiempo¿acaso huías de mí?

- Alexa… no estoy de humor, aléjate de aquí si no quieres recibir una buena maldición –la chica hizo un mohín-

- Oh Draco, no te he hecho nada… deberías quitar esa cara de enojado, no hace que luzcas lo atractivo que eres –

- Alexa, dos cosas, SOY atractivo de la forma en que me plazca y segunda, ESTORBAS, así que quítate –dicho esto empujó a la chica para poder entrar y sacar su túnica, poniéndosela ante la mirada atenta de Alexa-

Al terminar, buscó la cestillas en la que el pequeño Yuki se encontraba, al divisarlo, notó que Alexa seguía en el mismo lugar.

Se asqueó de pensar en lo empalagosa que hubiera llegado a ser si hubiera sido su prometida.

- Alexa, tu presencia de por sí no es agradable al ambiente ¿de casualidad no tienes una vida qué atender? –preguntó con fastidio-

- Mi vida está contigo Draco –

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Draco se asustó de cuán repulsiva llegaba a ser su melosidad y la idea de tenerla cerca algunos segundos más, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera.

- Pues qué mal, porque yo si tengo una que atender y no te incluye a ti por fortuna mía, así que lárgate de una buena vez o yo mismo me encargaré de devolverte al lugar del que nunca debiste haber salido –

- Estás siendo muy cruel Draco –musitó con voz apagada-

- Yo nunca dije que quería ser bueno –dicho esto, la miró como si fuera el ser más repugnante sobre la tierra-

Alexa no soportó tal trato y salió corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente por su amor imposible.

Draco suspiró, de hecho, había sacado su coraje con aquella chica. Agarró la cestilla en la que Yuki se encontraba profundamente dormido y tras despertarlo por el movimiento brusco que ejercía en el aire, miró fijamente a Draco.

- Dormilón… tú me acompañarás el resto del viaje –susurró para llevárselo a un compartimiento vacío, sin ser consciente del par de ojos marrones que le vigilaban cautelosamente-

* * *

Neville, Ginny y Luna, se encontraban comentando alegremente acerca de las novedades que habrían ese año en Hogwarts, comenzando por el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese año, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, revelando la preocupada cara de Hermione. 

- Chicos¿han visto a Harry por aquí? –

- No Hermione, creímos que estaba con Ron y contigo –respondió Neville-

- ¿Desde cuándo no lo ves? –le preguntó Luna-

- Desde que nos subimos, dijo que vendría con ustedes pero ya vi que no está aquí –

- Seguramente Colin lo asaltó en los pasillos y ahora debe estar preguntándole todo de su vida –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- O quizá ande merodeando por ahí, tú sabes como es

- Tal vez tengas razón –contestó no muy convencida-

Interiormente sabía que el que el rubio prefecto de Slytherin no estuviera en su compartimiento, no podía significar nada bueno; sin embargo, aún le quedaba la esperanza de que todo ese presentimiento que sentía no fuera sino solamente eso, una mala sensación.

- Bueno, iré a buscarlo, si viene para acá, díganle que me espere y que no se mueva de aquí –los chicos asintieron- Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Hermione salió presurosa, dirigiéndose a los vagones que estaban cerca del vagón donde se había despedido.

Escuchaba las risas de los jóvenes por los pasillos, pero ninguna parecida a la de su inocente amigo Gryffindor hasta que pasó por un pasillo, del cual, uno de los dos compartimientos, se encontraba extrañamente silencioso.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y se topó con la imagen de un taciturno Harry: -¿Harry?

El aludido se sorprendió de la llegada de su amiga y tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amable: - Hola Hermione¿terminaron su ronda como prefectos?

- Sí… -Harry devolvió su vista hacia la vista que mostraba el camino hacia Hogwarts- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo, Por supuesto¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –

- Porque casualmente no sabes disimular y tus ojos están completamente rojos –Harry se avergonzó de su falta de habilidad para mentir, ahora ni en eso era bueno- ¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?

- Más bien deberías preguntas, qué no pasó con él… -

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó cerrando la puerta corrediza, sentándose al lado de su amigo-

- Yo estaba buscando un compartimiento vacío pero creo que él ya estaba esperándome minutos atrás, cuando entré… me empujó y pasó todo lo que tú sabes… pero después recordé que tenía que ver a Terry, se lo dije y él se puso como loco… terminamos insultándonos y yo metí a su madre sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, se fue de aquí completamente encolerizado… y yo tuve la culpa… -

- Oh Harry, no seas tonto… fue culpa de ambos, en primera tú no debiste caer y él no debió reprocharte tal cosa… así que cambia esa cara y enfrenta a esa serpiente¿no habíamos quedado en eso, averiguarías primero sobre el verdadero Draco y entonces decidirías todo, no les des el gusto de verte mal por su causa… -Harry sonrió resignado- Anda, mejor vayamos con Ron y platiquemos de algo más amenos ¿te parece?

El trigueño asintió y juntos se dirigieron hasta donde Ron les esperaba devorando con avidez unas ranas de chocolate.

Harry tomó nota mental de darse después unas patadas por lo idiota que parecía cada vez que algo sucedía con el rubio y que, por más mínimo que fuera, le afectaba como si un terremoto hubiese pasado.

Cada vez se convencía más que el amor le volvía tonto y horriblemente ilusionado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento, una chica y un chico se encontraban hablando en susurros, siendo lo más cuidadosos para que nadie ajeno escuchara lo que hablaban. 

- Ya te lo dije, si de verdad le quieres, está bien lo que haces… él necesita alguien como tú y lo sabes bien, si no, no estarías hablando aquí conmigo –dijo una voz femenina-

- Pero tú misma dices que los has visto… ¿qué si de verdad están enamorados? –

- No seas tonto, eso no puede ser amor… es simple deseo lo que los une, y tú y yo somos los únicos capaces de ofrecerle a cada uno de ellos, eso que necesitan y no encontrarán en nadie más –el muchacho frunció el ceño- ¿Qué dices? Piensa que es por la felicidad de tu niño…

- No estoy muy seguro, pero dejémoselo a la suerte –la chica sonrió y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos-

Una Alianza había surgido…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_n/a: Si queridas lectoras, no estoy muerta, ni en coma ni padezco de ninguna enfermedad que requiera mi alejamiento de la escritura, tan sólo fue un maldito y jodido bloqueo del cual acabo de salir para traerles este capítulo que está más cortito de lo que los tenía acostumbrados, con lemon que espero compense la larga espera en éstos meses u.u. Paso a agradecer a los que no tán logueados._

_The angel of the dreams. Hi! Me tardé 4 largos y extenuantes meses, pero regresé! Quedó medio flojo el capítulo ¬¬ pero descuida, apenas regrese a mí la práctica ya verán ñ.ñ. Mientras tanto, si sigues por ahí, que pases felices fiestas! Besos._

_DNMalfoy.- Me tardé siglos en actualizar, qué horror y según yo que el bloqueo se había ido ¬¬, pues si es tierno para los slytherin tener un gatito, de hecho, ese Yuki es mío originalmente ¬¬ pero se lo presté a Draco y me quedé sin gatito u.u. Como sea xD, que apses unas alegres fiestas y mil gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos pronto!. Besos._

_Murtilla. Ahora si ya voy en uno y en otro x.x, no me digas ya lo sé... me tardé años, pero ya dejé más intriga a mi paso, una pelea entre esos dos cabezotas y un plan con el fracaso en puertas xD ¿Qué opinas de mi regreso? xD Espero que aún sigas por ahí y mil gracias por tus reviews! Besos._

_Sarahí.- ¿Inconcluso? Ni niña linda! eso jamás, a este fic le tengo mucho cariño y no se acaba hasta que yo diga fin finite y para eso todavía falta, perdona la demora eterna x.x pero espero que si sigues por ahí, este capi te haya gustado. Besos_

_A Haruko, Cerdo volador y Snuffle´s girl, sus respuestas deben estar en su mail, pero gracias de todas formas por sus reviews n.n_

_Bueno, aquí pasó casi de todo, el bonito comienzo de un jueguito para Draco y el estrés en aumento para el lindo ojiverde que pasó a una buena tanda de maldiciones por parte de ambos, además de la formación de cierta conspiración u.u, quisiera prometerles que actualizaré en una semana pero no me creo capaz ToT_

_Pero ¿saben qué podría hacer que lo hiciera?_

_Que me mandaran un review como regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo n.n, qué les parece? No les cuesta más que un par de minutos xD_

_Que pasen una excelente Navidad y un muy buen Año Nuevo._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri Atria Uesugi Di Malfoy._


	12. Wish XII: Tell me what kind of love is

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u **

**Warning: Relación slash (chico-chico y chica-chica), si no te gusta, no leas. Gracias.**

* * *

**Midnight Desires**

**Wish XlI**

**Tell me what kind of love is this**

* * *

En el mismo compartimiento que había escogido para estar a solas, Draco Malfoy se encontraba acariciando el pelaje del pequeño gato recostado sobre sus piernas. En ese momento no le importaba que los finos pelos del animal se adhirieran a su túnica, ya conocía el hechizo para arreglarlo, incluso el olor a leche.

Él tenía algo más importante qué pensar que simples mejorías de aspecto, eso por primera vez pasaba a segundo plano…

- Je, quién iba a decirlo¿eh, gato? Mi frialdad característica se convierte en fuego gélido con cualquier cosa que se refiera al estúpido Gryffindor que desprecio… -susurró arrogantemente cerrando los ojos y curveando los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Y si tanto lo desprecias por qué decidiste buscarlo en primer lugar?

- ¿Desde cuándo te metes en las conversaciones donde nadie te llama, Zabinni?

- Oh, perdone, su Alteza, no sabía que una conversación con un gato sería más productiva que hablar con alguien que si pueda responder a sus preguntas…

- Al menos un gato no fastidia con cosas que no son ilógicas…

- ¿Qué tiene de ilógica mi pregunta, más bien es el hecho de que no te gusta enfrentar la verdad que te catalogue como alguien que ve lo que quiere ver… odias ese tipo de personas e irónicamente eres una de ellas…

- Zabinni, cuando te pida un análisis de mi persona te llamaré. Hasta entonces no me vengas con esas idioteces, lo único que falta para esta charla tonta es que me vengas a decir "Draco, enfrenta la verdad y lucha por él" -Zabinni guardó silencio, Draco agarró bruscamente a Yuki y se dirigió a la puerta- No voy a luchar por un capricho que pasará tarde o temprano, y en caso de que lo primero falle… tampoco lucharé por él, simplemente tomaré lo que es mío y punto.

Sin más, Malfoy salió del compartimiento dejando a Zabinni con la palabra en la boca. Éste no hizo más que sonreír entre mitad contento y mitad triste.

- Dragón, Potter mueve tanto en ti que hasta se te ha pasado la tristeza de sólo oírlo nombrar… pero no te quieres dar cuenta de que es más de lo que piensas y él no entiende tu forma de amar…

- Para eso estamos Pansy, tú y yo… ambos deben saber cómo es la forma de amar del otro. Cada uno tiene su propia inocencia en el amor que destilan, es tal que ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta de cuál es… -murmuró una voz femenina desprendiéndose de la capa que le cubría.

- ¿Puede ser inocente una forma de amar tan retorcida como la de esos dos? -preguntó otra voz femenina entrando al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Si un hechizo logró despertarla completamente, sí… ¿Ya le han dicho acerca de eso a él?

- No, Pansy no lo creyó conveniente y es por eso que Draco se siente confundido. Su capricho es demasiado como para ser solamente eso y se niega a creer que es algo más pero no sospecha del hechizo. Piensa que se acabó en el momento en que pasaron las tres horas. -informó Blaise.

- Pero es sorprendente su capacidad para soportar el efecto del hechizo, se supone que ya debió haber hecho algo más fuerte con Potter, alguna confesión cara a cara que le delatase lo que no quiere aceptar, algo así. Pero nada… no sé qué piense Draco acerca de su situación con Potter, seguramente si supiera que su confusión se debe a que un hechizo despertó su parte inconsciente negara todo y le echará la culpa al hechizo aduciendo que lo realizamos mal… -Blaise se dejó caer en el asiento del compartimiento, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos y por ello no vio la mirada que Pansy le dedicaba a la chica enfrente suyo.

- Sí, no quiero imaginar cómo fue a obtener esa capacidad de soporte… en fin, han tenido una pelea y presiento que las cosas se van a complicar con esa niña de por medio.

- Y ni qué decir de Boot, Draco quiere torturarlo lentamente hasta matarlo y por el hechizo pierde el control sobre su instinto de posesión… por suerte eso lo lleva a pensar más en Potter. -añadió Blaise sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

- Bueno, pero no podemos dejar que Draco no tenga su arma cuando Potter si la tiene -apuntó Pansy mirando con escrutinio a la chica- Quizá quieras defenderlo diciéndonos que es demasiado inocente para usar a Terry, pero lo cierto es que la arma la tiene y son los hechos los que cuentan ahora…

- Bueno, entonces dejémosles sus armas pero no creo que con celos se unan más… -contrapunteó la chica cruzándose de brazos, mirando intensamente a Pansy- Propongo que hagamos que ambos hagan las pases, Harry no va a mandarle ninguna nota a Malfoy pero con la carta que Malfoy le mandó… pienso que podríamos hacer una revuelta durante la cena dándole el tiempo suficiente a Malfoy de llevarse a Harry a algún otro lugar.

- Hm… sí podría ser, y sé la manera perfecta de hacer que Draco se decida a hacerlo... -Blaise se levantó rápidamente mirando con complicidad a las dos chicas- Pansy, sólo necesitaré que tengas ocupada a Alexa y que tú… -dijo refiriéndose a la otra chica- …hagas que Potter ya no esté tan enojado con Draco, conociéndolo seguramente querrá lanzarle un Avada al verlo…

- Sí, ya me ocuparé de eso… -contestó la chica mientras Blaise asentía y salía rápidamente del compartimiento.

Pansy estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada especial a la chica enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, la otra chica cerró la puerta del compartimiento y enfrentó a la ojiazul.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que te la pasas viéndome como si tramaras algo? -Pansy sonrió de forma inocente, cosa que exasperó aún más a la castaña- ¡Maldición, Parkinson! No intentes jugar conmigo, yo trato de hacer que nuestros dos amigos estén en mejores términos y tu comportamiento sólo me da a pensar que tú y los otros dos traman algo que no será bueno.

- Granger, probablemente Blaise y yo seamos un par de serpientes convencionalistas y por eso mismo no nos conviene planear algún tipo de trampa contra el Trío Dorado, eso significarían más problemas para nuestra casa. De forma fría, a Slytherin le conviene que el príncipe de la Casa se una al de Gryffindor, con eso se calmarían todas las ofensas sobre nosotros… -Hermione la miró indignada, Pansy seguía sin inmutarse.

- ¿Quieres decir que Harry es un instrumento para que ustedes no tengan lo que se merecen?

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Granger, quizá no seamos tan sinceros como ustedes lo son con todo el mundo, pero muchos de los miembros de nuestra casa son dignos Slytherin como nosotros. Nos rehusamos a estar en el bando de la oscuridad y aún sabiéndolo, las otras casas nos han atacado, pero a muchos de nosotros no nos importa porque somos mayores y sabemos defendernos, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en los de primer año, en los de segundo¡Son unos niños! Pero claro, ante los ojos de ustedes… no importa si unos cuantos Ravenclaw se unieron a Voldemort, ni tampoco si también lo hicieron muchos Hufflepuff, todos los miembros de esas casas son inocentes porque en realidad no querían, o al menos eso dijeron… Slytherin es el mayor condenado por haber engendrado al líder de todos los males, y claro, los demás descendientes también somos los villanos de la historia. Muchos, según ustedes, estúpidos que por cobardes se unieron al Lord y los que no lo hicimos, igual también somos cobardes… Si el juez más justo de todo el mundo mágico se une al principal mal de Hogwarts, todo cambiaría y no tendríamos que estar escoltando a los de primer año a sus clases o asegurarnos de que no haya nada en su comida o entre sus libros. Pero claro, Gryffindor no ve eso porque se creen tan limpios que no ven que no son tan diferentes de los prejuiciosos que no sirven más que para dejar que la paz no llegue…

Dicho esto último, Pansy limpió furiosa sus ojos algo rojos por tratar de contener las lágrimas de coraje. Hermione se quedó callada, era verdad, ninguno de los Gryffindor se quiso dar cuenta de lo crueles que estaban siendo con muchos de los inocentes.

- "Si Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw lo hicieron¿qué más da? Es Slytherin quien los influyó, ahí están todos los futuros mortífagos… los que harán sufrir a todos los demás, vean a Draco Malfoy, él será el futuro señor Oscuro y vean a sus seguidores, los pocos Sly que quizá no se unieron a este señor oscuro, seguro a Malfoy si se le unirán, hay que destruirlos o enseñarles que no les tenemos miedo" -dijo Pansy con voz fingida, destilando furia en su expresión fría- Eso es lo que todos los demás piensan y con eso justifican sus acciones tan parecidas a los métodos de los mortífagos… pero como son los del bando de la luz pues lo que hacen no está mal porque es lo correcto¿o no? No quieren ver que se parecen más de lo que piensan a los seguidores del señor oscuro…

- ¡Basta! -la calló Hermione tomándola de los hombros, ocultando con su cabello algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- Ya entendí que no estamos siendo verdaderamente justos con ustedes… yo… no había visto las cosas de ese modo¡ni siquiera sabía que muchos estaban actuando así! -Pansy ablandó la mirada, manteniendo aún inexpresivo el rostro- Perdón por desconfiar de tus intenciones, pero quiero mucho a Harry y no me gustaría que sólo le utilizasen como un instrumento para protegerse.

- No intentamos protegernos, entre nosotros podemos defender a los pequeños, lo que queremos es que todas las casas se ocupen de sus asuntos y a nosotros nos dejen en paz. Así lo vemos Blaise y yo, no confundas nuestros pensamientos con el de Draco… él no quiere esa posibilidad, en él hay algo más que un objetivo interés, tanto como en tu adorado Gryffindor. -Hermione asintió, soltándola para después limpiar sus lágrimas y sonreír suavemente- ¿Sabes? Para ser una muggle tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, seguro que tu amigo pelirrojo te lo ha dicho…

Hermione no quiso saber por qué, pero un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y aumentó irremediablemente con la mirada penetrante con la que la Slytherin la miraba. Ahora fue el turno de Parkinson de sonreír abiertamente, sabiéndose triunfadora de una batalla.

- Bueno, debo irme a mi compartimiento… nos veremos en la cena, Granger, y trata de sonreír así más a menudo. Aunque no me molestaría que fuera sólo conmigo… -tocó levemente con sus labios la mejilla de la castaña para luego salir con el toque elegante que siempre ocupaba a la hora de seducir.

- ¿Qué fue eso…? -se preguntó a sí misma la Gryffindor, tratando de controlar el latido fuerte de su corazón- Definitivamente los Slytherin son más interesantes de lo que pensaba…

Sin más, sonrió de forma encantadora para luego irse donde Ron. Tenía que advertirle de cuidar sus bromas con los Slytherin, ese asunto era ya algo muy serio y como prefecta tenía el poder de controlarlo mientras Harry se decidía a pararlo…

- ¡Hermione¿Dónde estabas¡Tuve que parar yo solo las bromas de algunos pequeños de primer año en los vagones de adelante! -reclamó un despeinado y encolerizado Ronald Weasley algunos minutos después de que salió del compartimiento con Pansy.

- Bueno, ya era tiempo de que hicieras algo más que comer. -dijo con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Ron- Bueno, vayamos a dar otra ronda.

Hermione continuó su inspección como si de un paseo se tratase. Ron la seguía de cerca, regañando a los que ingresarían pronto a primer año, mientras Hermione les solapaba las bromas más evidentes que hasta él podía ver. No se necesitaba ser tan observador para averiguar que Hermione, o estaba drogada con alguna poción o estaba enamorada…

- Hermione¿qué te bebiste?

* * *

Blaise se encontraba más que cansado, había buscado por cada rincón del expreso a su rubio amigo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado hasta que escuchó el sonido característico del nuevo amigo de Draco. Se acercó al compartimiento y escuchó la risa de un niño. Abrió suavemente la puerta y encontró a su amigo sonriendo de forma amable y a otro niño jugando con el pequeño gato blanco.

- ¿Blaise¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Draco al ver a su amigo tan agitado.

- Estuve buscándote por todo el tren, debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ahora -dijo mientras Draco asentía.

- Antes, te presento a Matthew… estoy seguro de que irá a Slytherin, es un sangre limpia y sus padres no se unieron a Voldemort. Huyeron a Francia y pudieron deshacerse de la insistencia del Lord. -dijo Draco mirando con orgullo a Matthew.

Blaise miró al niño y le sonrió abiertamente, sonrisa que Matthew correspondió.

- Entonces estaremos encantados de tenerte en Slytherin¿por qué no cuidas del gato mientras Draco y yo hablamos? No tardaremos.

Matthew asintió. Blaise se llevó a Draco a otro compartimiento que había encontrado vacío y lo metió en él.

- Si vienes a querer sacarme algo, pierdes tu tiempo, no pasa nada importante con Potter que tenga que ver con mi corazón.

- Venía por Potter pero no por ese asunto en específico. La decisión de si él está más que como un simple capricho en ti, es enteramente tuya pero si quieres tener la respuesta no creo que teniéndolo alejado de ti sea una buena forma de saberlo. A menos que tu astucia haya bajado su nivel de forma exagerada, sólo así me explicaría por qué piensas de forma tan irracional para ser el Príncipe Slytherin…

- Si vienes a decirme eso es porque tienes algo en mente¿qué planean Pansy y tú?

- Hacer una pequeña revuelta para que tú te lleves a tu Potter a tu habitación de prefecto y yo tenga una oportunidad para comenzar a seducir a mi Granger -informó una voz femenina entrando en el compartimiento-

- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí¿Y cómo es eso de que "seducirás a tu Granger"? -preguntó Zabinni claramente desconcertado.

- Así que por fin te has decidido¿eh, Pansy?

- Sí, como tú deberías de comenzar a hacer justamente hoy que te daremos la oportunidad. Como lo oyen los dos, pienso ir a cazar a mi Gryffindor, es mi par perfecto así que no perderé más mi tiempo y tú, Blaise, deberías hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Yo? A diferencia de ustedes, yo no fijo mis ojos en cualquier pulgoso gato… -dijo despectivamente sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su rubio amigo- Bueno, me será difícil aceptar a dos gatos con ustedes… pero ¡por Merlín¡Deben contarme sus noches!

Draco y Pansy rieron para luego golpear en la cabeza a su amigo que continuó riendo sin parar.

- Bueno ya, el punto es que hoy te daremos la oportunidad de que vayas a reclamar lo que dices que te pertenece, así que no desperdicies la oportunidad que seguramente a mí me costará una mala noche quitándome las pulgas de los gatos…

- Dalo por hecho, Blaise, pienso aprovechar muy bien esta noche…

Pansy rió suavemente mientras los tres salían del compartimiento para entrar donde habían dejado a Matt. Draco se lo presentó a Pansy pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia que pasó tras de que ellos cerraran la puerta del compartimiento. Todos a excepción de un par de ojos amatistas…

* * *

- ¡Harry James Potter Evans! Deja de ser tan testarudo. Me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de Ron para hablar contigo y tú solamente das por zanjado el tema.

- Pues no quiero hablar más de ello. Malfoy fue un error por un maldito hechizo y no más, incluso si me ilusionara… en cuanto el efecto se vaya estoy seguro de que voy a seguir odiándolo y deseando no verlo más.

- ¿En verdad? -cuestionó Hermione cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y qué si se hubiera convertido en mortífago y hubiera muerto¿seguirías pensando así? No me irás a decir que no extrañarías pelear con él y verlo cuando menos…

Harry se quedó callado, con la vista fija en el paisaje que se podía apreciar a través de la ventanilla. Hermione había dado en un punto clave, pero el hecho era que se negaba a crearse una oportunidad con Malfoy no por lo que su apellido o casa representase, esos sólo eran pretextos para cubrir la realidad: tenía miedo de quererlo y que todo fuera producto de algo irreal e imposible, que Malfoy sólo lo usara… como a todos.

- Sabes cómo es Malfoy con todos¿por qué conmigo habría de ser diferente?

- Porque con todos es Malfoy, tú lo has dicho, algo me dice que contigo es distinto… que es más Draco que Slytherin o Malfoy contigo.

- Hermione, eso sonaría lindo en un cuento de hadas pero en esto ese tipo de cosas no suceden. Malfoy no espera que alguien llegue a rescatarlo de su oscuridad, ni yo mismo puedo superar algunas cosas¿cómo podría esperar él que yo fuera quien le sacase de sus problemas si ni yo puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo?

- No te digo que lo rescates, él tiene la fórmula para ayudarte a superarlo y viceversa. Harry, tú y él comparten un lazo muy fuerte, más que enemigos, ustedes tienen algo más que un destino de rivalidad… yo sé por qué te lo digo y lo sabrás a su tiempo, sólo trata de hacerme caso y deja de tener ese miedo, entiendo que sea difícil pero si te lo quitases… podrías ver más de la verdadera realidad…

- No sé, Hermione… yo no puedo acercarme a él, no podría…

- Sólo prométeme que si él llega, tú no lo rechazarás.

- No sé por qué estás tan segura de lo que dices pero está bien… aunque te advierto que lo golpearé si intenta algo que yo no quiera.

- Descuida, un golpe en el rostro de Malfoy no le vendría nada mal si sigue de presumido. Por cierto, recuerda que debemos investigar lo que le pasó a Snape… creo que comenzaremos con lo de los hechizos del libro el fin de semana, mientras mejor acompáñame a buscar a Ron. Lo dejé a cargo de los niños de nuevo ingreso y creo que vienen más traviesos que de costumbre, seguramente estará histérico.

Harry rió ante el comentario de su amiga e interiormente sintió un poco de alivio. Hermione llegaba a tener un toque maternal tremendamente cálido que en verdad le reconfortaba, pero aún así le aterraba la idea de enamorarse perdidamente del príncipe Slytherin… ¿cómo podría saberlo siquiera? Pero independientemente de eso, le causaba más nervios saber lo que pasaba por el corazón del Slytherin, inevitablemente el estado de melosidad le llegaba pero era más fuerte que lo que podría haber sentido por Cho o Ginny en su tiempo y eso le aterraba¿cómo se podía sentir tanto por una persona tan… distinta a él?

- ¡Harry¿qué esperas¡ven! -le llamó su amiga.

No habría podido describir muy bien la sensación de malestar que le ocasionó el ver a cierta persona pasar cerca deél. Nunca había sentido tal rencor contra alguien, quizá le superaba el sentimiento que le guardaba a Voldemort aún pero eso tenía un motivo justo y en cambio por esa chica… no le había acometido ningún mal como el de Voldemort.

"Nada más intenta quitarte a tu Slytherin, no es tan grave¿verdad?" dijo una voz dentro suyo. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que fue recibida por una neutral para luego pasar por el lado de la chica hasta alcanzar a su amiga que disimulaba una sonrisa ante lo ocurrido.

- Con que Harry Potter… -susurró suavemente la jovencita mirando con nostalgia a través de la ventana del compartimiento vacío y con la puerta abierta- Ya veremos quién se queda con el Príncipe…

* * *

El anochecer llegó y el expreso por fin se detuvo. Los prefectos se organizaron para llevar a los de primer grado al muelle y después irse al salón principal, alistándose para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

- Como todos los años, el Sombrero Mágico les tiene preparada una canción para los jóvenes de Nuevo ingreso. -indicaba el director mientras el sombrero era depositado en un taburete de madera al frente de todo el salón.

Mientras el sombrero cantaba la canción de apertura, Draco no paraba de ver a Harry desde el otro extremo de su mesa. Había pensado muy bien las palabras de Blaise y no sabía exactamente qué se traía Zabinni en las manos, pero eso si había un pique sobre su orgullo además de que la idea no era tan mala después de todo…

Había visto que Boot no paraba de ver a Potter cada vez que podía y a veces intercambiaban sonrisas. Aunque las de Harry eran por amabilidad, pero el ataque de celos en Draco le impedía ver eso. Sólo pensaba en destrozar a Boot y encerrar a Potter en su habitación para no dejarlo salir nunca.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estallido de aplausos que anunciaban que el sombrero había terminado su canción. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se acercaba con un gran rollo de pergamino en la mano, lista para llamar a cada alumno de nuevo ingreso. Entonces se dedicó a observar a los nuevos miembros de su casa.

- En el momento en que les nombre, pasarán al frente y yo misma les colocaré el sombrero, luego se sentarán en el taburete y a partir de ese momento la elección vendrá por decisión del sombrero. -hizo una pausa para comenzar a desenrollar el pergamino, mientras los pequeños murmuraban por lo bajo sus expectativas para las casas a las que serían enviados. ¡Allison, Susan!

Una niña de cabello negro y rostro blanco salió de la fila. Se colocó el sombrero y se sentó, el sombrero no tardó en tomar su decisión.

- ¡Ravenclaw! -exclamó el sombrero.

La segunda mesa a la izquierda fue la que estalló en aplausos. Varios de los Ravenclaws se levantaron para saludar a la pequeña que sonreía y tomaba asiente en la mesa.

- ¡Anderson, Matthew!

- ¡Slytherin!

La mesa Slytherin aplaudió con la misma aristocracia de siempre, mientras las otras tres mesas estallaban en barullos para desanimar al pequeño que mantuvo la calma hasta llegar a su mesa para luego dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante a una mesa en especial, o quizá a una persona en específico.

Harry se removió algo incómodo en su asiento, la forma en que las tres mesas trataban a la nueva sangre en Slytherin era demasiado ofensiva, pero la mirada del pequeño niño rubio sobre él y luego su sonrisa fueron perturbadores por completo.

Armstrong, Rachel fue a Hufflepuff; Baril, Andrew, a Gryffindor y entre algunos Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y varios Gryffindors, sólo quedaron unos diez niños más.

- Johnson, Alexander

- ¡Slytherin!

De nuevo ofensas de todo tipo salieron de la boca de varios alumnos que fueron controlados por los prefectos de las respectivas casas. Albus Dumbledore veía con tristeza la forma en que las demás casas atacaban a los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso. Pero miraba con cierta fascinación la forma en que los Slytherin acogían a sus nuevos compañeros, en especial el comportamiento del príncipe de la casa.

Harry no distaba mucho de la forma de pensar de Dumbledore. Las chicas de Slytherin seguidoras de Parkinson, habían acogido a los dos pequeños nuevos miembros de la casa riendo con ellos además de contándoles cosas graciosas al parecer, para intentar que los pequeños no se asustaran con los comentarios de las otras casas. Los dos niños habían visto con cierto temor al príncipe de la casa, inclusive el tal Anderson, y Malfoy sólo les había dedicado una amable sonrisa y una sublime mirada de bienvenida que era reconfortante y a la vez que inspiraba orgullo, superación, Harry no podía explicarlo con certeza pero sabía que tenía todo menos malicia.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sólo faltaban dos niños de ser elegidos.

- ¡Valo, Zacharias!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Zeta, Kaythrin!

- ¡Slytherin!

Y con esto, la elección terminó. Habían sido cuatro niños nuevos para Slytherin, pero los cuatro habían mostrado actitudes interesantes para los ojos de Hermione. La última seleccionada, Kaythrin le había causado un tipo de sensación extraña, la niña era de cabello negro en rizos largos y peinados adecuadamente, unos ojos ámbar maravillosos, la tez blanca y el rostro alegre. Había ido a sentarse junto a Pansy, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada directa a ella para luego extender una sonrisa burlesca. Sin embargo, decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, era imposible que esa niña la estuviera desafiando ¡por Merlín que ni siquiera se conocían!

Entonces, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró de una mesa a otra, deteniendo su vista en la mesa Slytherin.

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos los jóvenes magos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! -dijo- Antes de que comencemos con el banquete, quisiera decir algunas cosas. Como saben, nuestra comunidad ha pasado un rato sumamente difícil y amargo para muchos de nosotros, varios han perdido mucho de lo que habían conocido en su vida y otros tantos ya no nos acompañarán más en nuestra travesía por este mundo. Por ello, quisiera pedirles a todos que traten de convivir en paz, que olviden las bromas de jóvenes y que se ocupen de no defraudar a todos los que se sacrificaron por obtener esta tranquilidad de la que ahora gozamos. Sin más, comencemos con el banquete. Gracias.

Draco había notado la mirada tan inusual que el viejo le había dirigido. También había sentido sobre sí la mirada de su padrino y con ello podía concluir que ese año sería estresante. Muchos fijarían sus ojos en él, para alabarlo y para lastimarlo, en especial para dañarlo…

Pronto, en todos los platos aparecieron diversos tipos de comida. Todas las formas posibles de cocinar pollo, carne asada, salchichas, queso fundido, pudín, papas cocidas, fritas, salsa de tomate y otras más, y, como siempre, bombones de menta.

Harry comenzó a servirse de todo un poco, pero el hambre no era tanta. Su interés por la mesa Slytherin era mayor y tampoco se dio cuenta de que no era el único que pasaba por ello: Hermione estaba igual o peor. Entonces, algo nuevo comenzó.

- ¿Qué demonios hace el trío de serpientes más venenosas caminando en el terreno que no le pertenece? -preguntó una voz de la mesa Ravenclaw al ver a los tres cabezas de Slytherin pasando por la mesa Ravenclaw para luego dirigirse a la de Gryffindor.

- Toma, Weasley, en respuesta a tu regalo en mi compartimiento -dijo Zabinni dejando caer sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo toda una garrafa de un líquido verde y con olor a pantano.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y después fue Pansy quién se acercó a Hermione, tomando la copa de ésta y derramando todo el líquido dentro de ella en la cabellera castaña: - En respuesta a la broma con tu gato durante mi ronda.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron indignados, Harry hizo lo mismo esperando algo de Malfoy pero éste sólo miró despectivamente a los dos Gryffindors y pronto comenzó la pelea de todos los leones contra las tres serpientes. Ron le reprochaba a Zabinni su acción defendiendo el hecho de que esta vez él no le había hecho nada y la castaña le seguía la corriente al pelirrojo, para la mirada divertida de Pansy.

En un momento dado, Creevey y otros más arrojaron la comida unos sobre otros, los demás Slytherin fueron a reforzar a sus tres líderes y con ellos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también se metieron en la batalla.

Dumbledore sonrió de buena gana y calmó a los profesores, los alumnos habían comenzado una revuelta llena de rencor al principio, pero de un momento a otro se había convertido en una lucha de niños llena de diversión. McGonagall estaba pálida al ver la comida yendo de un lado a otro y Snape miraba con furia a los jovencitos de Gryffindor que seguían con todo el desastre. Dumbledore rió y finalmente decidió dejarles el trabajo a los profesores, mientras él salía del salón para ir a la dirección: había olvidado darle de comer a Fawkes.

Por su parte, Malfoy se había acercado a Potter hasta sacarlo cuidadosamente de la batalla y llevárselo en dirección a las mazmorras.

Harry fue sacado antes de que todo se pusiera peor por una mano que sujetó su brazo y claro que ya sabía de quién se trataba. La fragancia tan característica de esa persona era inconfundible, bien podía deshacerse del agarre del rubio, pero había decidido hacer caso a Hermione. En un principio había decidido conocer al verdadero Malfoy y ya había llevado un buen trecho como para dejarlo todo abandonado, él no era así, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de nervios al no saber a dónde iban exactamente, o más bien¿a qué…?

- ¡Malfoy¿A dónde diablos me llevas¡Sueltamente, idiota! Nos caeremos si seguimos corriendo así.

- Buen punto, ven acá. -dijo atrayendo hacia sí el cuerpo del Gryffindor. Harry sintió ese tirón tan característico al ser movido por un trasladador, pero eso no fue la sensación más extraña. Lo fue el sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del Slytherin- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi habitación.

- ¿Y a qué demonios me has traído aquí? -el rubio sonrió maliciosamente- Seguramente es una trampa tuya para cobrarte todo…

- Te equivocas, Potter.

- Y te creeré… ¿Dónde está Blaise? -preguntó mirando cada rincón de la habitación del Slytherin.

La habitación estaba hecha de mármol, poseía una chimenea y algunos cuadros colgando en las paredes completamente impecables. Un enorme clóset se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación, un escritorio a la derecha y un par de sillones en la parte superior izquierda de la habitación. Al fondo se encontraba una enorme cama de base de cedro rojo y con las sábanas de seda en verde y plata. Un tapete persa cubría el piso y en la parte superior de la derecha había otra puerta que seguramente conduciría al baño de la habitación. Sin duda, ya fuera por su calidad de prefecto o por su posición en la casa, Malfoy gozaba de muchos privilegios.

- Probablemente soltándole bromas a tu pelirrojo amigo por lo del vino durante la cena… -respondió con simpleza intentando acorralar al Gryffindor que se escabullía para volver a revisar cada rincón de su habitación, intentando encontrar alguna cosa extraña.

- ¿Qué hay de Parkinson?

- ¿Pansy? Está locamente encaprichada con tu amiguita muggle, de hecho precisamente ahora debe estar planeando algo para hacerla caer esta noche… -contestó sonriendo ante la mirada atónita del ojiverde.

- No estarás hablando en serio¿Parkinson está enamorada de Hermione?

- Poniéndolo en términos como ella lo describe con su actitud… así parece ser… -dijo acorralando por fin al pelinegro, llevándolo hasta la cama donde le dejó caer para luego tomar sus labios suavemente.

- ¿Y tú estás enamorado de mí? -Harry sabía que esa pregunta era demasiado para el momento, pero quería ver la reacción del Slytherin, ver si en algo afectaba… si podía romper su frialdad…

- No, Potter, yo solamente tomaré lo que es mío y que por ende me pertenece… -si fue sincero o no… Harry no quiso saberlo porque algo en el beso que Draco le dio después, le hizo callar y lo tranquilizó al mismo tiempo que el calor comenzaba a incrementarse…

"_Una forma de amarte… tan retorcida… tan intensa…que solamente quiere que sepas que nos perteneces, Harry Potter…"_

Sin más, el hechizo se activo en todo su esplendor…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ejem… más de medio año sin actualizar eh, jeje quién diría que podría tardar tanto xD pero descuiden… llevo muchos chapters adelantados así que todo depende de que me recuerden que no se han olvidado de este fic mandándome sus reviews, ya sean para maldecirme o algo similar, yo encantada de recibirlos. Y lo sé, soy una cínica por pedir más reviews después de semejante espera pero vamos, a alguien tendrán que hablarle de lo que piensan del fic luego del coraje que debí haberlas hecho pasar cortándole en el mejor momento xD._

_Del capi… me abstengo del comentario, mejor opinen ustedes. Mientras responderé a los reviews de los no logueados._

_Sarahí. Ok, una disculpa ENORME por el retraso, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado con todo y lo slash que tiene o.O.Mi palabra es verdadera y esto no quedará inconcluso, no lo dudes n.n Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad en buena parte son lo que me anima a apurarme n.nEn verdad, gracias por todo._

_The angel of the dreams. Ejem... creo quequerrásasesinarme de la forma más cruel, ne? xD Pero detente! Todo sea por una buena causa: el suspenso. Nada se termina acá, todo comienza ahora xD. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdadsería genial que siguieras por ahí... Besos._

_Eri Fujimiya. Gomen ne por la tardanza. Es verdad, uno sufre mucho con loros hablantines como Alexa... pero las cosas comenzarán a hacerse más difíciles, ojalá continúes por ahí. Mil gracias por tu review. Besos._

_Luna Escarlata. Wa! Qué pena, hacerte esperar tanto cuando tu hiciste un sacrificio enorme para quedarte desvelada leyendolo todo completo u.u. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa técnica de la narrativa descriptiva de acción del personaje aún me sigue fallando pero por ejemplo, en este capi no dejaba mucha descripción y todo era más por aquello del misterio. Por supuesto que no me molesta tu comentario, espero me sigas dejando más así y gracias de verdad por el tiempo que te tomaste. Besos._

_Eugenia. Ok, lamento la tardanza y no haberte podido agregar antes al msn, mi compu se vino abajo y no he tenido inter, como me desespera ir a los cibers... menos he podido estar por acá. Pero descuida, he continuado y seguiré así. Ojalá sigas por akí, besos._

_Lunitari-black. Lo sé... tardo mucho u.u pero si todo sale a mi favor ahora en vacaciones... será más seguido. Gracias por tu review, espero este capi te haya gustado y bueno, quizá a veces me salgo un poco fuera de los personajes pero... no voy tan mal. Besos xD_

_Hasta aquí, logueados esperen su contestación en mail y mil gracias a quienes sigan por aquí._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Aster di Malfoy._


	13. Wish XIII: Control and patience

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u **

**Warning: Relación slash (chico-chico y chica-chica), si no te gusta, no leas. Gracias.**

* * *

**Midnight Desires**

**Wish XlII**

**Control and patience**

* * *

El alba llegó finalmente al colegio, el primer día de clases del nuevo curso estaba por comenzar. Todo apuntaba a que sería un día caluroso y alegre por el ambiente que los chicos convertirían con sus múltiples charlas y bromas.

En la torre Gryffindor, como bien se sabía, a los leones les costaba levantarse temprano. Aún si el mundo se caía en pedazos, a los Gryffindors varones ni un temblor podía levantarlos de sus camas y por ello desde siempre se habían visto en la necesidad de recurrir a la ayuda de sus compañeras de casa.

Aunque esta vez, ni siquiera Hermione estaba levantada y arreglada para el primer día de clases. La noche pasada todo había sido un caos. Comida volando por todos lados y unos correteando a otros con patatas o lo que fuera en las manos para embarrárselos y dejarlos aún más sucios.

La guerra había terminado luego de tres exhaustivas horas y ni hablar del tiempo que les tomó desprenderse del olor a comida. Bien pudieron limpiarse pero el aroma no desaparecía y el resultado final de todo el caos fue que todos, a excepción de los maestros, se fueran a dormir hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Ya eran las siete y algo, y Hermione estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo rogaba por quedarse en cama a descansar y ella no tenía ni la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para contradecirlo. Y aquella repentina debilidad también tenía otro motivo, cuando Hermione estaba por deslindarse de la guerra para irse a su cama a dormir, fue interceptada por cierta Slytherin que le llevó a una de las mazmorras y comenzó con un juego que Hermione aún ardía de la cara de tan sólo recordarlo. Se sentía tan avergonzada…

Pero no, no debía quedarse en cama sólo por el jueguito que Parkinson comenzó. Ella tenía un orgullo qué mantener y ni hablar de que también quería saber qué sucedió con Harry. No importaba si por primera vez no ponía atención en clase, tenía que ir a ver a su amigo y de paso despertar a toda la casa para que no perdieran más puntos de los que seguramente les quitarían por el desastre del día anterior.

- Bueno Hermione, irás primero a ver a Harry y luego despertarás a toda la casa, las clases comienzan en hora y media… - se dijo levantándose para ir a bañarse y arreglarse.

No quería estar adentro cuando todo Gryffindor se pusiera de cabeza por la apuración. Ella podía disfrutar merecidamente una media hora para sí misma.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió rápidamente. Secó su cabello y tras acomodarse la túnica y ponerse los zapatos, se dirigió a la habitación de los varones. Entró sigilosamente y, luego de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, fue hacia la cama de Harry.

- ¿Dónde estás Harry? – preguntó desconcertada por ver que Harry ni siquiera había tocado su cama en toda la noche. Estaba tendida y sus cosas sin tocar, ni siquiera la almohada.

- Aquí estoy… – respondió un más que despeinado y mal vestido Harry Potter entrando a la habitación silenciosamente.

- Oh por Merlín… Harry, no me digas que pasaste toda la noche con… ya sabes quién – preguntó en susurros la castaña mientras su amigo tiraba su túnica a un lado de la cama y se dejaba caer boca abajo en ella.

Harry enterró por completo su rostro en las almohadas y asintió lentamente. Hermione supuso que su amigo debía estar completamente rojo de la cara.

- ¿Dormiste? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- Apenas dos horas…

- Malfoy hijo de…

- Hermione, no alces la voz por favor. Mi cabeza estallará – pidió el ojiverde sin mirarla todavía – No me preguntes nada, en este momento no quiero saber nada de nada y desafortunadamente apenas y me queda una hora para alistarme…

La castaña ablandó la mirada y se sentó a un lado de Harry acariciándole la cabeza. Malfoy era un abusivo pero ella no se metería porque tenía la certeza de que en cuanto Harry estuviera despierto y en sus cinco sentidos, se vengaría de Malfoy.

- Date un baño y arréglate, yo tengo que despertar a toda la casa. Nos vemos en la sala común – dijo Hermione.

- Bien – respondió con desgano el pelinegro.

Se levantó y se metió al baño justo cuando Hermione se marchaba a la habitación de las chicas. Comenzaría con ellas…

Harry dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, la noche anterior había sido completamente desgastante tanto física como emocionalmente. Draco y él se habían besado y acariciado por toda una hora que Harry apenas sintió como minutos; de ser francos ahora que lo pensaba bien, le había sorprendido que el Slytherin no intentara nada en todo aquel tiempo. Generalmente siempre iba a lo que iba, por más que le doliera el orgullo a Harry, así era y en esta ocasión no se había portado de esa forma. No que Harry se quejara, pero el rubio se había portado de una manera que nunca antes había dejado ver.

Harry no le había mentido a Hermione, en verdad apenas y había dormido dos horas luego de la intensa actividad, pero no precisamente porque hasta esa hora todo acabara, sino porque no podía creer que en verdad aquello hubiera pasado. Pasó hora y media antes de que él pudiera conciliar el sueño entre los brazos de un Draco Malfoy completamente dormido y que le abrazaba como para no dejarle ir.

Antes de que el ojigris se durmiera, ambos se habían mantenido en silencio y de vez en cuando Draco le robaba algún beso y reía suavemente, jugaba con sus manos y su cabello. Todo le había parecido tan irreal… había habido pasión, Harry no lo negaba, pero cuando el momento de arrebato pasó, llego uno de una ternura tan grande que Harry se desconcertó completamente. Podía sentirla y la transmitía y saber exactamente cómo, en realidad no era muy consciente de nada.

- Pero no, no puede ser cierto… todo debió ser a causa del hechizo… – se dijo con tristeza –. Lo que Harry Potter más anhela es amor y el hechizo debió hacerle creer que en verdad lo tenía. Nada es real…, no te hagas ilusiones, Harry...

Salió de la ducha sin advertir en las marcas de su cuerpo y se vistió antes de que Hermione llegara para despertar a los jóvenes que le faltaban. Le sonrió a Harry y justo cuando comenzaba el caos, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Ron rumbo al Gran Comedor. Fue entonces que la castaña reparó de sus pequeños recuerdos de la noche.

- Harry, espera – dijo, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a un pasillo no muy alumbrado –. ¡Por Merlín! Ese idiota me va a oír.

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Harry cuando Hermione apretó sin querer en su cuello – ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que ese maldito animal te dejó un moretón del tamaño de una snitch justo en tu yugular y con la forma de… – Hermione levantó un poco más el cuello del chico para asegurarse de lo que identificó –… una mariposa.

- ¿Una mariposa?

- Sí, una mariposa. ¿Alguna idea de qué significa?

- No es una mariposa – dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de saber qué significaba –. Es una marca para decir Malfoy…

Hermione no tardó en entenderlo.

- Un anagrama – puntualizó mientras Harry asentía maldiciendo por lo bajo –. Es una M que puedes leer desde cualquier lado en que te fijes…

- Estúpida serpiente, me va a oír porque esta sí que no se la pienso pasar - advirtió apretando los nudillos con fuerza – Ya le enseñaré quién le pertenece a quién…

- ¿Quieres decir que es él quien te pertenece a ti? – inquirió con fingida inocencia mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de Harry para que no se notara el moretón y también aplicó un poco de maquillaje que traía en una de sus bolsas dentro de la túnica.

- Hermione… – advirtió el trigueño luego de que ambos entraran al Gran Comedor, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera totalmente vacío, inclusive la mesa de los profesores que nada hicieron la noche pasada.

- Bueno, alégrate, no fuiste el único que tuvo una noche movida. Él tampoco despertó temprano¿cómo es que tú sí?

- No pude dormir – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaban en la mesa y se servían de desayunar –. Como pude, me libré de su cuerpo y llegue a la torre Gryffindor esperando que nadie estuviera despierto.

- Dudo que eso le vaya a gustar a Malfoy – dijo Hermione para luego morder su tostada.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que a esa serpiente le guste?

- Le gustas tú – contestó ella con sencillez –. Y no digas que no te importa, una cosa es orgullo y otra la tozudez.

- Bueno tú tienes que decirme algo con respecto a Parkinson¿o no? – preguntó con una sonrisa para luego llevarse a la boca con ayuda del tenedor un trozo de salchicha.

Hermione casi se ahoga con la leche y los nervios la atacaron mientras miraba a Harry sin comprender cómo sabía.

- Las fuentes son la misma serpiente que tú defiendes – apuntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Estúpido Malfoy – maldijo y en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo –. Creo… – le susurró Hermione a Harry acercándosele bastante –… que tenía razón, a tu serpiente no le gustó despertar sola.

- Yo creo que a la tuya no le gusta nuestra cercanía – comentó su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Pero miren nada más! – Exclamó Blaise Zabini de repente – Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se han unido contra las serpientes más arrogantes de Hogwarts.

- Cállate Blaise – ordenó Malfoy sin dejar de ver a Harry a los ojos – Veo que el niño-que-vivió ha encontrado pareja. ¿Qué opinas, Pan?

- Yo… – dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba sugerentemente a los Gryffindor –… opino que les ayudemos con los preparativos para su boda…

Hermione se sintió molesta por la actitud de Pansy y a Harry aún no se le quitaba el enfado por la "bromita" de Draco. Ninguno se percató del juego de las serpientes, estaban muy ocupados en sus líos con el humor.

- ¿Qué tal si le enseñas a Granger cómo hacer uno de éstos? – preguntó Draco tocando la marca en la yugular de Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry había dado un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio delante de él tan cerca de su oído. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

- ¿Y por qué no le enseñas a Potter cómo satisfacer a una dama a la hora de comer? – insinuó Pansy sentada a lado de una Hermione totalmente paralizada.

Blaise observaba todo en el más absoluto silencio, le parecía increíble el juego tan enfermo que sus dos amigos estaban jugando por la posesión tan ciega que sufrían. Igual no dejaba de ser divertido y nadie saldría lastimado, al menos no de muerte…

Hermione fue jalada lentamente por Pansy que la atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un beso suave mientras acariciaba su cuello. Harry observaba sorprendido la escena y no reaccionó hasta que Draco se sentó junto a él y reclamó sus labios con delicadeza. No pudo ver la seña que le hizo el rubio a Blaise con la mano y menos cuando éste se apresuró a salir y asegurar las puertas, dejando a las dos parejas solas.

Harry quería hacer a un lado a Draco pero éste la había tomado por las muñecas y no había forma en que usara sus piernas para poder darle una patada cuando menos. No quería abrir la boca como Malfoy se lo exigía y moría por soltarle un buen puñetazo al Slytherin.

Draco se separó de sus labios al ver que no podría lograr nada y se fue al oído del ojiverde, acercándose sin soltarle las manos.

- Esa no es la forma de conquistar a tu pareja, a veces es bueno resistirse pero no en el desayuno – siseó con voz seria, Harry se trató de zafar una y otra vez –. ¿Enojado porque no te dejo usar tus garras? Bueno… yo te mostraré una vez más los colmillos de las serpientes…

Harry se removió y ahogo un gemido cuando el rubio le mordió la garganta en un descuido al tratar de zafarse. A Harry de verdad le dolió aquello, no iba a dejar un moretón tan bien marcado como el otro pero ¡dolía! Y vio muy de cerca el cuello del Slytherin. Pues si a mordidas se iban, le demostraría que no había comparación entre las fauces de un león y los colmillos de una víbora. Lo mordió con saña justo en el lugar que, horas antes, había besado.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó el rubio separándose del Gryffindor sin soltarle las muñecas.

Harry le veía con una mirada de triunfo, Draco entendió que esa había sido la manera de defenderse del gatito cuando se sintió acorralado y ya podía escuchar muy de cerca los pasos de los profesores.

Volteó a ver a Pansy y vio que esta estaba muy entretenida con la castaña, Pansy sí que no había tenido problemas pero seguramente había sido porque no había seguido con el juego. Prueba de ello era el cuello limpio de Granger.

- ¿Debo suponer que me morderás cada vez que me veas? – preguntó con tono burlón.

- Te golpearé sin aviso, la próxima vez que te me acerques – respondió con enojo.

- Bueno, yo tampoco pienso avisarte cuando te quiera en mi cama – Harry le fulminó con la mirada para diversión del rubio –. Tú comenzaste este juego y en lo personal a mí me parece muy divertido, así que luego no te quejes. Por cierto, no trates de jugar sucio… pobre de ti si me entero que te has metido en la cama de alguien más…

Malfoy le soltó y le robó un beso arrebatador cuando Harry se disponía a soltarle una sarta de improperios al soberbio ojigris.

- Nos vemos, Potter – se despidió con una sonrisita socarrona.

Pansy se separó de Hermione cuando escuchó más cercanos los pasos y murmullos de todo el mundo. Con una infinita ternura acomodó un rizado mechón de la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Hermione todavía sonrojada por la muestra de afecto de la que había sido objeto.

- Esta tarde, en el lago – respondió la otra poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su mesa con la misma elegancia y sensualidad de siempre.

Harry sintió envidia de la relación no tan tormentosa que evidentemente Hermione sostenía con Pansy. La Slytherin demostraba en cada gesto que lo que Draco le había dicho era cierto: estaba enamorada de Hermione. ¿Sería que las mujeres siempre eran más expresivas y no dejaban que otras cosas afectaran su medio de expresión?

- ¿Sabes Hermione? En verdad me alegra que al menos ella no se porte como el estúpido de Malfoy, pero tampoco juega limpio – puntualizó señalándole a Hermione el cuello.

Hermione bajó la vista y se topó con una marca rojiza en el inicio de la clavícula, debajo del cuello. Volteó a ver enfurecida a Parkinson y ésta le guiñó el ojo. ¡Por Merlín que no sintió cuando Pansy le abrió la camisa y menos cuando le hizo aquello!

- Ese par está comenzando a desquiciarme – masculló tratando de mantener la calma mientras se abotonaba la blusa.

- Bueno, aún no tiene forma pero creo que es un corazón…

- Una P que se lee tanto de frente como en un espejo… – musitó con la vergüenza coloreándole un poco el rostro.

Los profesores entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a los cuatro chicos ahí dentro y sin reñir. Aunque probablemente algo había pasado porque Hermione estaba roja, aunque no supieron que no era precisamente por tanta ira sino por los comentarios que Harry le soltaba…

Minutos después fueron llegando los demás alumnos. Apenas y les quedaban veinte minutos para desayunar e irse a comenzar el curso. Desafortunadamente para Harry, ese día compartían con Slytherin la materia de Transformaciones…

- Maldición, me muero de hambre – dijo Ron sentándose enfrente de sus amigos, sirviéndose un poco de huevos con tocino y un vaso de leche –. El estúpido de Zabini me atacó por la espalda cuando iba rumbo a la torre y ya no pude escapar de la guerra. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? No me fijé pero por donde iba persiguiendo a Zabini no los vi.

Hermione y Harry se vieron y carraspearon, inseguros de qué decir.

- Bueno, yo sí pude huir de la guerra y me encontré por casualidad a Harry en los pasillos, aún teníamos hambre y fuimos a las cocinas para pedirles un poco de comida a los elfos – respondió la chica muy segura de sí misma.

Se giró a ver a Harry y observó con horror como su amigo tenía algunas gotas de sangre corriéndole por el cuello y le hizo señas y muecas para que se limpiara antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta.

Harry reaccionó a tiempo y se limpió disimuladamente con una servilleta.

- Bueno chicos, voy al baño. Los veo en el salón – dijo yéndose rápidamente antes de que alguien notara las dos bonitas marcas en su cuello.

- OK – dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo sin fijarse en su amigo.

Hermione asintió y abrió su libro justo donde se había detenido la vez pasada, tenía que averiguar algo.

- ¿Qufé lwgeefs? – preguntó Ron mientras devoraba ávidamente una panqueca con maple.

- Hay algo del hechizo que le lanzamos a Harry que no había visto antes, lo encontré ayer en este libro y no tuve tiempo de leerlo sino hasta hoy – dijo mientras pasaba a la hoja de "Consecuencias de alteraciones mágicas".

Ron continuó engullendo su desayuno y Hermione se sintió perturbada al encontrar la respuesta a lo que todavía no conocía del hechizo que habían causado. Harry está en problemas, pensó levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. Tenía que decírselo, aunque… pensándolo bien, no era el momento…

- Miren nada más, hacen acto de presencia las serpientes junto con la sangre nueva que llegó a su casa – dijo Seamus Finnigan con resentimiento impregnado en la voz - ¿Es que las serpientes tienen miedo de enfrentarse solas para pagar sus deudas?

- Seamus, basta. Estás iniciando una discusión sin fundamento y nos bajarán más puntos – reprendió Hermione enfrentándose al irlandés.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione¿Acaso estás defendiendo a las serpientes luego de que te han llamado sangre sucia durante seis años? – reprochó mientras Pansy se paraba de su asiento, siendo detenida por Draco.

- No estoy defendiendo a nadie, Finnigan – respondió con voz severa – Estás comenzando una revuelta que no pienso tolerar como prefecta de esta casa y me veré en la necesidad de restarle puntos a Gryffindor si continúas con esta absurda actitud.

- Traidora – siseó el chico tomando asiento en su lugar.

Los profesores observaban en silencio la escena, tomarían cartas en el asunto más tarde porque no se habían olvidado de la guerra de comida de la noche pasada…

Ron dejó de comer y miró con reproche a Hermione.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó a la chica cuando ésta tomó asiento –. Si mal no recuerdo, hace algunos meses no te metías pero tampoco amenazabas así a nuestra casa.

- No amenacé nada, ya es hora de que todos comiencen a madurar y se pongan a estudiar en vez de estar provocando peleas absurdas. ¿Qué ejemplo le están dando a los nuevos?

- ¿Piensas que es absurdo que defendamos el honor de Hogwarts? – preguntó Lavender Brown levantándose indignada de su asiento.

- Pienso que es absurda su manera de rendir honor a todo el mundo mágico – respondió fríamente sin levantarse de su asiento.

- Oh, Lavender recuerda que nuestras burdas maneras no son nada a comparación de la clase que demuestra esta traidora – declaró Finnigan con burla, Hermione enrojeció de enojo –. Qué fácil olvidas cómo fuimos tratados por esa bola de malditos cuya sangre sólo trajo horror a nuestro mundo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú juzgas eso? – Respondió la castaña levantándose, con la ira presente en sus ojos –. Es verdad que el horror se acabó, pero, por lo que puedo ver, la forma en que llevas las cosas está continuando con la guerra que debió terminar cuando Voldemort fue derrotado – todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío al oír aquello pero Hermione continuó –. Su imprudencia es tal que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que no distan mucho de la actitud de Slytherin antes de la caída de Voldemort.

Lavender se acercó furiosa a Hermione y le propinó una bofetada a la muchacha, fue detenida por Parvati antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor y Seamus junto con los demás leones fulminaron con la mirada a la castaña.

Hermione se tocó la mejilla golpeada y siguió manteniendo una mirada firme por encima de todos los leones.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo –. Y de una vez les advierto que a la menor provocación de su parte para incitar a una pelea, cancelaré las salidas a Hogsmeade de quienes encuentre responsables.

- No tienes tanta autoridad para hacerlo – desafió Lavender soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Parvati.

- Pero yo sí la tengo y apoyo la advertencia de la señorita Granger – declaró la voz exigente de la profesora McGonagall que apretó el hombro de la prefecta –. De paso les digo que esta noche todos los miembros de las casas, sin excepción alguna, vendrán para cumplir su castigo por el desastre cometido el día anterior.

- Pero profesora McGonagall, mañana tenemos clases… no es justo – replicó Dean Thomas.

- Me parece que nadie pensó si era justo o no cuando comenzaron con su desorden, no se imaginan el trabajo que tuvieron que hacer los elfos para que ustedes encontraran un comedor limpio y comida para desayunar esta mañana. Así que no acepto réplicas, a las ocho de la noche les quiero a todos y cada uno aquí, en el Gran Comedor.

La profesora se marchó ondeando su túnica con el mismo porte autoritario de siempre. Seamus le lanzó una mirada de puro veneno a Hermione al igual que la mayoría de los leones, inclusive Ravenclaw y unos cuantos Hufflepuff.

- Nos vemos en el salón, voy a alcanzar a Harry – dijo Hermione a Ron, llevándose el libro y saliendo con paso tranquilo del Gran Comedor, ignorando los comentarios y murmullos de las casas.

Pansy se quedó sentada pensando que no era buen momento para aparecerse ante la Gryffindor, le tendría listo algo muy bueno para alegrarle luego del largo día que seguro le esperaba. En realidad había sentido mucho coraje por la forma en que los propios leones trataban a su gatita y sintió muchos deseos de matar a Brown luego de ver el bofetadón que le dio a su chica.

- ¿Quieres que te preste a Nott y a Zabini para el fin de semana? – preguntó el ojigris bebiendo un poco de café.

- Sí, debo enseñarle a un par de idiotas cómo tratar a la dama de una serpiente…

- Esa chica sí que pega duro – dijo Zabini.

- Apuesto a que si Potter hubiera estado aquí, nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la voz a Granger. – comentó Theodore Nott sirviéndose un par de panquecas.

- Es más, ni siquiera hubieran tenido la osadía de desafiarlos, él era el único que trataba de detener las peleas que los Gryffindor iniciaban y al único que obedecían – apuntó Michelle Avery.

- No lo creo – dijo Alexa sentándose a la derecha de Zabini –. Por lo poco que pude ver, los leoncitos están furiosos. Con Potter defendiendo a su amiguita, seguramente se saldrían de control y los dos saldrían mal parados.

- Pero qué dices. Potter es el gran Héroe, todos los demás le obedecen sin rechistar – contradijo Nott.

- Por eso mismo, cuando Potter continuó sus enfrentamientos con nuestro querido Príncipe, los leones se vieron con la obligación de seguir la guerra y defender a su héroe, se sentirán ofendidos si Potter les da la espalda. Todo comenzó por él – dijo bebiendo un poco del chocolate caliente que se sirvió.

- Ella tiene razón – concluyó Draco ante la mirada sorprendida de todos –. No olviden que las características principales de los Gryffindor son el orgullo y la nobleza. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors se sienten agradecidos con Potter porque les salvó del señor oscuro y trataron de protegerle como muestra del agradecimiento y respeto que le tenían. El que Potter esté de acuerdo con las severas palabras de Granger sólo acarrearía que los demás, en especial los leones, se sintieran dolidos porque su líder, y el motivo por el que continuaron con las peleas, se pusiera en su contra.

- Pero supongo que tomará cartas en cuanto se entere de lo que le han hecho a su amiga – dijo Milicent Bulstrode, con la cual el paso de la pubertad había sido especialmente gratificante pues ahora era más delgada y había obtenido unas facciones bonitas.

- Eso será lo más interesante de esto – señaló Blaise.

- Alexa tiene razón, por Potter comenzó todo – dijo Goyle.

- Y por Potter terminará – añadió Pansy con una sonrisa coqueta.

- No niego que será entretenido, pero no quiero que nadie se meta en esto. Los mediocres nos han dado una tregua sin quererlo y no quiero que nadie entorpezca la tarea de Potter – advirtió el rubio luego de que Alexa le miró de forma seria un momento –. Potter escogió hacerla de héroe, y como tal él solo debe saber ejercer por completo el destino que escogió.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿le apoyaremos en su tarea? – preguntó Michelle con asco.

- Te guste o no, Potter salvó tu cabeza. Si no vas a ayudar, cuando menos haz lo que dijo Draco y no provoques a las leonas quitándoles a sus noviecitos – señaló Pansy mirándola – Ni creas que no sé porqué la estúpida de Patil me regó el jugo de calabaza en la cabeza, tú le dijiste que yo me había metido con su noviecito de Ravenclaw.

Michelle se removió incómoda en su asiento por la mirada fulminante de la que era objeto. Las demás serpientes le vieron enojadas, aunque Michelle temía más la reacción del Príncipe de su casa.

- Kaythrin, Alex, Zach y Matt – llamó suavemente el ojigris a los chicos nuevos sentados junto a sus amigos –. Lo que Michelle ha hecho, es una de las cosas que no deben hacer. En este momento no contamos con la simpatía de nadie más y desde siempre nos hemos apoyado solamente entre nosotros, Avery es una de las tontas que entran al grupo de traidores.

- ¿Qué hacen con los traidores? – inquirió Matt con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

- Se quedan solos, cariño – respondió Pansy acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Michelle se quedó callada y continuó desayunando en silencio, ya no tenía caso alegar nada. Ella sola se había ganado aquello, no se había portado como una Slytherin al actuar con tan poca clase inculpando a una del círculo interior de algo que ella había hecho.

- ¿No le podrían dar una oportunidad más? – preguntó Anna, una bonita chica de sexto grado de largo cabello negro con mechas plateadas al frente.

- Valo, tu hermano acaba de ingresar a nuestra casa, los líos se han calmado con los demás. No nos podemos dar el lujo de tener a una traidora entre nosotros – dijo Milicent.

- Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que Michelle ha aprendido la lección – respondió mirando fijamente a Draco.

- Bien, pero habrá un castigo y tú junto con Pansy se encargarán de dárselo – dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa –. Y… Avery, sería de buena educación que le agradecieras a Valo la oportunidad que te ha conseguido. Está por demás decir que es la única que habrá, no lo eches a perder.

Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson se levantaron de sus mesas para irse a clase. Alexa se quedó con Matt y Kaythrin hablándoles de Draco mientras las demás serpientes retomaban sus charlas del día.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó Michelle a Anna.

- No lo hice por ti, que te quede claro – respondió mirando hacia Zach –. Agradécemelo no cometiendo más estupideces.

En tanto, Harry se encontraba en el baño tratando de ocultar de mil y un formas los moretones en su cuello pero nada daba resultado. Le dolía en el alma el de la garganta y se había puesto tan rojo que Harry llegó a pensar que volvería a sangrar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Malfoy por la cabeza cuando le enterró los dientes? Parecía que se había creído vampiro y ahora él tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de los ataques de personalidad que le daban al rubio. Y lo peor era que hasta el momento no tenía éxito alguno en sus intentos.

- ¿Harry? – llamó dudosa una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Harry la reconoció de inmediato y le abrió la puerta.

Hermione silenció y cerró la habitación con un hechizo para luego acercarse a revisar el cuello de Harry.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Exclamó al ver el daño en la garganta - ¿Qué rayos tiene ese ególatra en la cabeza?

- No lo sé pero tenemos diez minutos para ocultar sus bromitas.

- Dudo que con el maquillaje normal sea suficiente… – dijo mientras sacaba un frasquito transparente con un líquido azul claro dentro – Intentaré con esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Maquillaje mágico especial para las ojeras – respondió la chica –. Las ojeras tienden a oscurecerse, debe funcionar con las marcas que tienes. Después de todo, crean una ilusión óptica pero en realidad no las quitan ya que es imposible y eso debe ser tratado con una enfermera. No tengo tantos conocimientos para curar precisamente esto…

- La señora Weasley y Remus me matarían si supieran lo que trato de ocultar – dijo intentando no quejarse al sentir el líquido frío sobre su lastimada piel –. Creo que Sirius mataría primero a Malfoy…

- Bueno, afortunadamente ninguno de ellos está aquí y ya está. No se nota para quienes no se fijen mucho – explicó mientras ambos salían y se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones.

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti en la mejilla? Está enrojecida...

- Escucha, Harry, tengo un pequeño problema con los Gryffindor. Especialmente con Lavender y Seamus, ellos te darán su versión y te prometo que te explicaré todo a la hora de la comida, pero no tomes partido antes de que yo hable contigo… – Harry accedió a regañadientes y se preparó para compartir la clase con Slytherin.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no le tocaría estar cerca de aquella serpiente.

Hermione tomó asiento junto con Harry y minutos después llegó Ron, después entraron los Slytherin y al final los demás Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall entró un segundo después junto con la persona que nadie esperaba, en especial Harry.

- Por este día, no puedo impartirles la clase de Transformaciones debido a un contratiempo – dijo la profesora mirando severamente a sus alumnos –. Pero mi reemplazo será el señor Sirius Black que les hablará del tema de los animagos. Trabajarán en equipos que yo misma formé antes de saber que saldría.

Los alumnos se quejaron y Harry rogaba porque no le tuviera que tocar con ninguna serpiente, se moría de nervios de tan sólo imaginarlo. Ahí estaba su padrino y si tenía a Malfoy cerca… no estaba seguro de qué sucedería…

- Zabini con Weasley – Ron bufó en protesta –… Nott con Longbotton, Goyle con Finnigan, Crabbe con Thomas, Valo con Avery, Bulstrode con Brown, Lee con Patil, Malfoy con Granger y Wright con Potter.

Harry abrió muy sorprendido los ojos, le había tocado con la prometida de Malfoy…

- Señor Black, usted impartirá la clase como mejor lo vea y el trabajo que les deje deberá ser hecho en las parejas que dejé – informó la profesora mientras Sirius asentía.

- Descuide, profesora, me encargaré de que así sea.

La profesora desapareció del aula no muy convencida y entonces Sirius se dirigió a su primera clase.

- Cambien sus lugares por las parejas que la profesora dejó, comenzaré a explicarles lo que es un animago – los jóvenes aceptaron a regañadientes.

Alexa se había movido al lugar de Harry porque estaba justo detrás de los ojos de todo el mundo y pensaba aprovechar al máximo su buena suerte. No todos los días podía tener en bandeja de plata al niño-que-vivió.

- Mi nombre es Alexa Wright – se presentó entre susurros la linda chica.

- Harry Potter – respondió el trigueño sintiéndose incómodo por la sonrisa de la chica.

- Como bien sabrás, soy la prometida de Draco.

- En realidad no lo sabía, pero supongo que debes quererlo.

- Así es, he sabido mucho de ti por labios de él. Sé que no son precisamente los mejores amigos, Draco me ha confiado muchas cosas ¿sabes?

- Eso es bueno, en todo compromiso debe haber comunicación para que los intereses fluyan adecuadamente – contestó de manera cortante para la sorpresa de la chica.

- Sobre todo cuando el interés es formar una familia – recalcó la chica.

Harry se abstuvo de decirle a la chica que se callara y es que Alexa le había restregado en la cara todos sus planes para el anuncio del compromiso e incluso para la luna de miel. Le molestaba tanto no poder detener su imaginación que recreaba cada palabra de la chica, su corazón latía con rencor y su paciencia estaba siendo forzada a seguir adelante.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Draco habían pactado una tregua silenciosa dado que era realmente necesario y ninguno tenía gana alguna de pelear.

- ¿Duro el golpe, Granger? – preguntó el rubio anotando palabras clave que Black decía.

- No más de lo que debió dolerte esa mordida – respondió inocentemente.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que tenías todos tus sentidos en el beso que estabas recibiendo…

- Se nota que tú tampoco estabas muy concentrado en tu asunto con Harry.

- Siempre estoy alerta.

- Entonces deberías darte cuenta de lo peligroso que es el que Harry esté tan cerca de tu noviecita…

- Alexa no le hará nada…

- Pero seguramente si podrá ver las lindas marcas que tus dientes dejaron en él¿en qué demonios pensabas cuando le mordiste¡No eres un animal!

- Granger, no tengo que darte explicaciones. Además, Alexa no sabe nada y si lo descubre¿a mí qué me dices, no es mi cuello el que verá todo el mundo.

- Patán.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo este asunto con Potter?

- Desde que comenzó, también sé lo del Schermo di desiderio… – Draco se giró a verla, sorprendido – Te diré lo que sé si prometes dejar en paz a Harry.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Fácilmente te puedo sacar la información y lo sabes. Además, dudo que a Potter le guste saber que estás haciendo trueques para defender su "inocencia".

- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo ser feliz? Él pretende tener una pareja estable y junto con Terry…

- ¿Qué hay con Boot? – exigió saber el rubio mirando predadoramente a Hermione.

- Él es el candidato perfecto para Harry – dijo la chica sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada amenazante de Malfoy.

- ¿Según quién?

- Según Harry – aseguró la chica mirándolo desafiante –. Quizá tú podrías haberte llevado mi apoyo si te hubieras dedicado a sentir más, Malfoy. No sé de qué te jactas de ser la frialdad andante cuando no te paras a pensar cuando tus hormonas se activan – soltó la castaña tomando apunte de las palabras de Sirius.

- Muérete Granger, Potter no me importa como pareja. Tú deberías saberlo, si estoy con Potter es por instinto y nada más.

- Insisto, deberías investigar más de los encantamientos que ejerces sobre ti mismo. A veces pueden traer cosas que ni tú mismo hubieras imaginado – dijo de forma misteriosa –. No deberías creer tanto en las coincidencias…

Draco miró de mala forma a Hermione y ésta sonrió triunfal, había acabado con la segunda parte del plan. Ahora sólo debía manipular de la forma adecuada lo que había averiguado durante el desayuno y eso, sería un paso esencial para el resto del plan.

No se dirigieron palabra alguna en la clase y se citaron el miércoles en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que Sirius les había dejado.

Cuando la clase terminó, Harry se encontraba aún en el aula acomodando sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la torre Gryffindor para recoger su libro de encantamientos que había olvidado en su cama, tenía suerte de que la clase iniciara en una hora porque podría descansar un poco por lo mientras.

Hermione se había ido al aula de Aritmancia y Ron se había ido al baño. Compartiría con Hermione Encantamientos, pero no era así con todas las clases. Hermione sería medimaga y tenía la suerte de que Ron decidiera ser auror.

Aún le tenía preocupado la actitud de Hermione cuando le habló de Seamus y los demás Gryffindor, ninguno de ellos se había acercado a él pero podía ver las miradas culpables de los chicos y eso le había dejado preocupado.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerró y al girarse a ver de quién se trataba, vio al rubio acercarse con una sonrisa a él. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió su sangre hervir.

- ¿Es que te quedas solo para provocarme, Potter?

- Cínico, más quisieras…

- Bueno, supongo que a Boot no le soltarías una mirada de desprecio. ¿Será que el Gran Harry Potter ha encontrado el amor en la personalidad de un Ravenclaw?

- Con seguridad puedo decirte que Terry no es un animal ni un criajo pedante como tú – se defendió sin moverse cuando Draco estuvo frente a él.

- ¿Insinúas que ése es mejor que yo?

- No lo insinúo, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo mirando al Slytherin a los ojos.

Draco sonrió y agarró a Harry por la nuca, éste no puso resistencia y justo cuando Draco acercaba su rostro para besarlo, él cerró su puño derecho y lo impactó rápidamente contra el estómago del rubio.

- Maldita serpiente, te advertí que no te quería cerca – dijo alejándose del ojigris que se agarraba el estómago, mirándolo furioso.

- Y yo te dije que no te avisaría cuando te reclamara como mío de nuevo – dijo irguiéndose como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Se acercó a Harry y antes de que éste reaccionara, le soltó un puñetazo en el costado derecho, sacándole el aire por completo, después le abrazó y se acercó a su oído izquierdo, besando suavemente la oreja de Harry y sosteniéndole con firmeza, sonrió y le dejó un aviso al ojiverde. Para después marcharse tan tranquilo como llegó. Dejando al Gryffindor solo y con la mente perturbada.

Harry olvidó el dolor que sentía, solamente su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que ese rubio le había dicho.

¿Cómo se atrevía a soltarle ese tipo de palabras?

- ¿Harry? – llamó la voz de Sirius que había entrado tras ver a su ahijado en el aula todavía – ¿Qué pasa?

El ojiverde despertó al oír la voz de Sirius y de pronto sintió que todo le caía encima. Se estaba asfixiando con los sentimientos que tenía hacia el rubio y más con las actitudes que éste tenía con él tan seguido. Necesitaba estar solo, hablar consigo mismo. Salió corriendo rumbo a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo y en silencio.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_

* * *

_

_Ejem, en verdad no planeaba tardar más de dos semanas para subir este capítulo pero salí de vacaciones sin que nadie me dijera a dónde y apenas he podido actualizar por tanto disculpen la demora. _

_Pasando al fic, Hermione ha descubierto algo muy importante y Harry ya se está hartando del trato de Draco, es verdad que bien pudo usar magia en su contra pero vamos, es un Gryffindor y éstos sienten antes de pensar. Harry Potter nunca podría reaccionar con hechizos antes de hacerlo con el corazón. _

_Alexa está complicando las cosas y los pequeños son bastante crueles a pesar de que no lo demuestran. ¿Recuerdan las conspiraciones y las alianzas que se estaban formando? Denle una checadita rápida porque tiempos muy oscuros se avecinan y la introducción está ahí xD. Ya saben, soy una maniática que todo lo planea y nada está fuera de lugar, quizá lo de los chupones -excusen si no les gustó esa parte-, pero a mí me divirtió hacerla X3._

_Hay peticiones de que no deje solito a Ron y tengan por seguro que no estará solterito, ya se sabrá a su tiempo su pareja. ¿Y qué dijeron? Draco con Harry en parejas¿verdad? Mucho cliché para mi gusto, además el chico de oro debe sufrir un poco de lo que los Slytherin aguantan a diario u.u pero igual mi adorado Dragón tendrá su merecido. Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione en que se está portando como un patán y pues Harry intentó defenderse… pero físicamente Draco es más fuerte y ya expliqué antes el asunto de la magia. Aunque no deben preocuparse, Harry sigue siendo un león y, con todo y sus colmillos de serpiente que tiene guardaditos, le dará una buena lección al portador del apellido Malfoy. Lo que falta saber también es ¿qué hará Harry cuando se entere de lo que le hicieron a Hermione? Y… ¿qué fue lo que Draco le dijo que le consternó de ese modo? Yay, me encanta dejar la intriga X3_

_Por falta de tiempo no podré responder a sus reviews pero los tengo muy en cuenta y también los leo. Ustedes sigan mandándome lo que piensen y/o deduzcan de lo que va ocurriendo, nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Inocent Muggle._

_-Volví al nick anterior xD-_


	14. Wish XIV: All because of what?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u **

**Warning: Relación slash (chico-chico y chica-chica), si no te gusta, no leas. Para mis lectores sensibles, quizá necesiten pañuelos de ahora en adelante. Gracias.**

* * *

****

**Midnight Desires**

**Wish XlV**

**All because of what?**

****

* * *

****

- Alexa, estás loca, yo no pienso seguir con esta estupidez – le espetó un chico a la pelinegra Wright.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Reprochó la chica, mirando amenazadoramente al chico –. Tú dijiste que harías lo que fuera para tener un poco más la atención de Potter y que, incluso, porqué no, también su amor. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo ahora?

- ¡Que lo que quieres hacer es irracional y enfermizo!

- ¡Maldición, Terry! – Exclamó Alexa, levantándose furiosa de su asiento –. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, no hay forma posible de hacer que Potter se deje de engañar más que escuchando la verdad.

- ¡Verdad que tú pretendes imitar! – Replicó el ojiazul –. ¿Quién me asegura que lo que tú me cuentas ahora en verdad sucedió?

- No tendría por qué mentir con esto si hay mejores engaños que podría soltar – dijo la chica.

Terry sacudió su cabello, completamente fuera de sus casillas. Lo que Alexa le pedía era tan enfermo… fuera de lugar por completo. Arriesgaba demasiado, Harry lo valía, pero en el proceso incluso el ojiverde podía perder el alma.

- Si tú no me ayudas con esto, entonces Potter oirá lo que te he contado y por boca del mismo Draco y eso le herirá más que cualquier otra imagen…

El Ravenclaw estaba entre la espada y la pared¿de verdad le dolería más a Harry escuchar la clase de maldades que el Slytherin soltaba con sus amigos que ver a su amor acostándose con otra?

- No… – resolvió Terry –. Búscate a otro que te ayude con tus porquerías, yo le iré a decir a Harry lo que hemos estado haciendo y de paso también le diré lo que escuchaste decir a Draco, él me creerá y me perdonará y con suerte podré empezar a conquistarlo como debió ser en un principio.

Alexa le fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba y se acercaba con aire autoritario y peligroso.

- Te juro que si sales por esa puerta con la misma idea de decirle todo a Potter, él no se salvará de mí – Terry dio un respingo y la enfrentó.

- No te tengo miedo y él es poderoso, jamás podrías herirlo – aseguró el chico.

- Quizá no pueda matarlo, pero ¿de qué serviría que continuara con el cuerpo en la tierra cuando su alma está ya muerta? – el brillo en los ojos de Alexa era escalofriante, de pronto se mostraba tan malévola y cruel –. Tú sabes que puedo terminar con su alma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie me detendría… ¿quieres arriesgarlo todo en verdad?

- ¡Dumbledore te detendrá, maldita enferma! – Terry dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se topó con la imagen de otra persona que le esperaba cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó, parpadeando claramente confundido.

- No irás a decirle nada a nadie – dijo la voz de la persona rubia, con el tono gélido y amenazador –. _Imperius…_

Alexa abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró al rubio entrando, con Terry detrás de él carente ya de toda voluntad.

- Estúpida – exclamó el chico, llegando hasta ella propinándole una bofetada –. Estuviste a punto de perder el control de la situación¿qué hubieras hecho si no llegaba antes?

El chico volvió a su forma real luego de unos minutos de silencio. Alexa aguantaba las lágrimas y mantenía la mirada gacha.

- De nuevo te estoy dejando todo al alcance de tus manos, pero esta vez estaré muy de cerca vigilándote y sabes lo que ocurrirá si no cumples con tu deber – Alexa asintió en silencio y la persona desapareció.

- Perdón… – dijo, estallando en llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin voluntad de Terry…

Por otro lado, en el lago de Howgarts, Harry se encontraba aventando piedritas. Sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, descargando su coraje con cada lanzada.

A lo lejos, Hermione observaba a su amigo. Había salido de clases justo cuando Sirius le pidió que fuera a ver cómo se encontraba Harry dado que él tenía responsabilidades por la clase que impartiría en esos momentos.

No quería interrumpir el ensimismamiento de Harry, estaba segura de saber la razón base de aquella actitud y esperaría a que Harry se la dijese, pero por lo mientras, ella debía de moverse rápido porque la verdad que se venía guardando comenzaría a resultar más peligrosa hasta que tal vez se le saliera de las manos.

Lo que menos deseaba era ver a Harry sufrir, eso nunca.

- ¿Por qué no vas con él? – preguntó una voz femenina a lado suyo.

- ¿Perdona? – dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a la chica de rulos que le había preguntado aquello.

- Sí¿por qué no vas con él y le preguntas qué le pasa?

Hermione se extrañó por la presencia de la chica, pero un presentimiento la tranquilizó y negó lentamente.

- Harry es como un tesoro, es difícil encontrar la forma de ganártelo – murmuró con una sonrisa –. El tiempo que he pasado con él me ha enseñado que hay veces en que es mejor para él dejarlo solo, sin encontrarlo.

- ¿Y no toma más importancia cuando está entre la gente? – Preguntó la chica de nuevo –. Como sucede con los tesoros.

- Los tesoros se olvidan cuando han sido descubiertos y forman a ser parte de un simple material que se usa y punto – la chica la miró atentamente y Hermione le devolvió la mirada –. ¿No deberías estar en clase, Kaythrin?

La chica sonrió encantadoramente y asintió.

- Le pedí permiso al profesor Sirius de ir al baño – respondió la novata –. Con lo que me has dicho¿tratas de decirme que nunca nadie ha descubierto a Harry?

Hermione volvió su vista al lago y asintió lentamente.

- Quizá hay una persona que se acerque bastante a conocer el tesoro – dijo Kaythrin, con expresión neutral.

- Tal vez – respondió Hermione.

Kaythrin asintió y dio media vuelta, marchándose rumbo a su clase, viendo por un momento hacia donde Harry se encontraba. Gryffindors, pensó.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el borde de las escaleras que conducían al interior del castillo. El día se había nublado de repente y estaba segura de que llovería pronto, pero no importaba, ella se quedaría a esperar a Harry.

En tanto, el chico de oro ya se había calmado y ahora corría la nostalgia por su sangre. El momento de arrebato pasó sin que supiera exactamente cuándo, ahora solamente pensaba una y otra vez las palabras del rubio. Analizaba el tono, la mirada, la forma en que fueron dichas. Quería encontrar un atisbo de falsedad o burla en ellas. Se atormentaba solo tratando de encontrar una forma de negar lo que ya no tenía vuelta de hoja.

- Deja de negar que me amas – se dijo el Gryffindor, sentándose de repente en el pasto húmedo que pisaba.

Su mirada estaba puesta en el lago y las leves ondulaciones que presentaba con el toque del viento y el movimiento de los secretos que guardaba.

- ¿Cómo pudo decirlo así nada más? – se preguntó.

La desesperación le inundaba el corazón, lo que daría por haber negado al menos con la mirada la afirmación que el Slytherin le susurró. Pero no, él, tonto, se había quedado impactado al oírlas, demostrándole a ese egocéntrico que estaba en lo cierto.

Tanto coraje, tanta impotencia, un montón de tristeza atiborraban su corazón en conjunto. Estaba en un estado en el que la razón se unía al corazón, no necedades ni negaciones. Era ya sincero consigo mismo.

En lo profundo de sí, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio no eran a causa del hechizo pero a su orgullo le dolía admitirlo, porque eso sería aceptar que se había estado entregando por voluntad sentimental y no instintiva. Que en realidad se hacía a los deseos del rubio porque le nacía hacerlo por un sentimiento.

- Estúpida sumisión – maldijo revolviéndose el cabello con las manos cuando las colocó sobre su cabeza.

Por casi todo ese tiempo se había dejado manejar por el rubio, aunque no tuviera más fuerza física que Malfoy, bien podría soltarle varios hechizos que mandarían a ése pedante a la enfermería. Si hubiera querido, bien podría haberle echado una maldición que nadie supiera cómo curar y cuyo efecto pasara luego de un mes.

- Mes que recordaría siempre con arrepentimiento – se dijo con pesar.

¿Eso conllevaba a ser un Gryffindor? Resentir tanto las maldades que uno mismo hacía, defenderse con la negación y sentir antes que pensar. No, él hacía eso y lo seguía haciendo porque todos le decían que estaba bien, porque nadie le reprendía. Porque eso era el punto malo de ser un Gryffindor.

- Pero no lo es, un Gryffindor es noble y no sumiso…

Depresión, en ésos momentos le iba bien la soledad porque ahora hasta sobre emocional había resultado. ¿Dónde se había metido la parte Sly que necesitaba en aquél momento? Siempre sucedía que era más Gryffindor que Slytherin cuando las circunstancias demandaban lo contrario.

Sintió la brisa caer sobre sí y no se preocupó por realizar un hechizo para convertir una rama en un paraguas o lanzarse un encantamiento de impermeabilidad. Estaba más ocupado maldiciéndose por su falta de carácter y triste por el nivel de resignación al que había llegado.

- Nunca has sido sumiso – dijo una voz detrás de él. Cubriéndole con un paraguas de la, ahora, torrencial lluvia –. En realidad, serías un extraño para mí si fueras frío y calculador en situaciones amorosas. No lo fuiste con Cho o Ginny en su momento y apenas te gustaban¿por qué habrías de serlo con el que quieres?

- No es tan sencillo, Hermione – respondió Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mojado y frío –. Si él fuera otra clase de persona sería bueno ser así como soy ahora pero es Malfoy, con mis acciones sólo he logrado que crea que le pertenezco y no lo he sacado de su error.

- Si él fuera otro tú no le querrías como lo quieres ahora y si te comportaras diferente, Malfoy menos se atrevería a ser contigo cómo es a ratos¿o me equívoco?

- ¡Maldición! A veces actúa tan endemoniadamente sincero y me hace creer que en verdad tiene otros sentimientos que no sean una enfermiza posesión o lujuria.

Hermione suavizó la mirada y le abrazó. Harry, aprensivo, no correspondió al cariño que la chica le ofrecía. Debía comenzar a practicar el ser menos sensible, al menos ya no demostrarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, como cuando en antaño que siempre estaba solo. Y Hermione notaba el poderoso deseo de intento de su amigo.

- Sé que comienzas a desesperarte, Harry – dijo su amiga, sin soltarlo –. Y también entiendo que te esfuerzas por no caer en actos innecesarios, recuerda que soy la única que sabe lo que te pasa con Malfoy y por eso puedo decirte que lo que tratas de hacer en nada te va a ayudar. Siempre has sido fuerte, pero no por esconder tus emociones o problemas te has hecho de esa palabra, sino porque has sabido enfrentarte a esas situaciones sirviéndote de motivos importantes para ti.

- Tú sabes que yo en verdad quería saber quién es Draco Malfoy en realidad, pero cada día me convenzo más de que no hay más que un arrogante e idiota muchacho inmaduro y miedoso de dieciséis años. Lo peor es que me está arrastrado a ser tan o más patético que él – murmuró con amargura.

- Harry… – advirtió la chica –. Nunca le has echado la culpa de tus errores a alguien más, si quieres ser un poco de Slytherin al menos no te lleves lo malo.

- Ya… – dijo en medio de un suspiro, Hermione tenía razón y por ello se permitió relajarse dentro del abrazo de su amiga. Se sentía tan calientita y él tenía mucho frío –. Perdón, Hermione, no sé qué me pasa últimamente… pareciera que estoy emocionalmente inestable.

- Está bien, Harry, sé que también a los chicos les afectan los líos amorosos, aún si hay algunos tontos que tratan de no hacerlo notar – consoló con una risa suave que Harry correspondió.

- ¿Sabes, Mione? Pienso que ya es tiempo de dejar ir esta tontería, acepto que Draco Malfoy me ha desilusionado y que sufro del desamor. Y todo esto me ha hecho pensar que necesito ocuparme en otras áreas de mi vida que realmente necesitan atención – Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry carraspeó para continuar –. Mis relaciones sociales no han ido muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Y de cuándo acá te preocupan tanto tus "relaciones sociales"? – inquirió la chica.

- Bueno, es un decir, en algo debo ocuparme para no estar dándole el gusto a ese cretino de llevarse también encima mis pensamientos – Hermione rió de buena gana y soltó a Harry.

- ¿Ves que no necesitas hacerte el indiferente para ser fuerte? – Harry asintió y se levantó, siendo ayudado por Hermione.

Ella le aplicó un hechizo para secarlo y después le miró seriamente.

- Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte sin reprocharte nada porque quiero lo mejor para ti, no estoy de acuerdo con que quieras olvidarte de Malfoy pero es verdad que lo mejor para ti ahora es que te alejes de él – Harry enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la confesión de la chica –. Harry, descubrí algo del hechizo que te lanzamos ese día y es… grave.

- ¿Qué tan grave?

- Más de lo que imaginas – confesó suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Tienes clase ahora? – Preguntó el moreno, Hermione asintió –. ¿Te importaría perderte de esta clase para contarme?

- No, pero es Encantamientos y nos toca juntos…

- Da igual, es más importante lo que me pasó que cualquier otra cosa – Hermione rió y ambos se marcharon hacia el interior del castillo –. ¿En la sala común o el la sala de los Menesteres?

- En la sala de los Menesteres, necesito libros para explicarte lo que pasa – Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos echaron a andar, cuidando de que ningún prefecto o profesor les descubriera.

Entre tanto, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pensando en el altercado con Harry momentos atrás.

Le había sacado el aire por completo el puñetazo que el Gryffindor le propinó, pero había pasado por peores cosas como para dejarle ver al ojiverde lo que su acción había causado. Pensando en el coraje que sentía al ver frustrado su intento de coquetería, le devolvió el golpe con mayor fuerza y todo terminó en una humillación más añadida a su lista.

A esas alturas, seguramente Potter ya le odiaría.

- Draco¿dónde está Alexa? – preguntó Blaise en susurros.

- No tengo idea – dijo, percatándose de pronto de ello.

- No la hemos visto desde que terminó la clase de Transformaciones, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo se separó de nuestro grupo – dijo Pansy.

Draco enarcó una ceja y comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de que la chica estuviera tramando algo. Sabía que Alexa era muy persistente además de un dolor de cabeza, pero eso no evitaba que él la analizara de fondo.

Suponía la clase de cosas que esa chica le había a Harry en Transformaciones y un poco de culpa le atacó por la forma en que había tratado al Gryffindor cuando quizá tenía motivos para estar así de enfadado.

- No creo que esté haciendo nada que me perjudique en sobremanera – concluyó el Slytherin, tomando algunos apuntes.

Pansy y Blaise intercambiaron miradas, Draco entrecerró con molestia los ojos y les observó detalladamente.

- ¿Hay algo que sepan y deban decirme? – Inquirió con ojo crítico.

- Es una suposición – dijo Pansy con tono conciliador –. ¿Sabes la clase de cosas que Alexa le soltó al lindo de Potter?

- No y no me interesa, no veo en qué me afecte eso – resolvió, ya sin mirarlos.

- Debería – intervino Blaise –. Entre las muchas cosas que ella le dijo a tu preciada posesión, se encontraba una referida a cierto… desliz que tuviste con él y que ella describió como "No sabía que al chico de oro le encantaba tener relaciones con personas comprometidas".

Draco no miró a Blaise ni a Pansy, pero había dejado de escribir.

- Con esas mismas palabras – dijo Pansy –, puedes decirnos ¿cómo es que ella sabe qué ocurre entre Potter y tú?

Draco continuó escribiendo sin darle la menor importancia a lo que los dos chicos le acababan de decir.

- Ya lo arreglaré con ella más tarde – declaró.

Los otros dos cerraron con fuerza los puños, tratando de contenerse para proferirle maldiciones al rubio. Comenzaba a frustrarles el plan y a este paso, sólo quedaban dos opciones que serían más fuertes si eran unidas en una sola.

- Menos mal que a Potter también le cayó el mismo hechizo que a ti – dijo Pansy, con tono de inocente.

- Es verdad, sería una pena para el chico amarte. El deseo es bueno pero es mejor que ame en realidad a Boot, tanto así que no se atreve a acercársele hasta que el efecto del hechizo se le pase, lo quiere tanto que no quiere comenzar mal todo – terminó por decir Blaise.

Inmediatamente, el hechizo se activó y Draco sentía que su sangre hervía.

Numerosas imágenes de Harry con Boot pasaron por su mente, le dolía profundamente el hecho de pensar que la afirmación que le había dicho a Potter fuera por causa de un hechizo. Que Potter cediera ante él por un maldito hechizo y que hiciera esfuerzos por reprimirse hasta que se acabase y pudiera iniciar bien su relación con el Ravenclaw. Su mano temblaba de la ira que sentía.

Zabini y Parkinson lo miraron con temor, habían llevado muy lejos las cosas y la confesión que Hermione les había dicho con un papelito durante la clase de Transformaciones.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy era un posesivo extremista y sin control. Las cosas podían ponerse peor.

- ¿Cómo? – apenas preguntó en un susurro el rubio, tratando de calmarse sin éxito alguno, a cada segundo su rabia aumentaba.

Ambos chicos entendieron su pregunta y Pansy se apresuró a responder.

- Nos enteramos de que el hechizo fue lanzado en Potter al mismo tiempo que fue lanzado en ti, por eso ocurrió esa explosión tan peculiar de luces.

- ¿Y lo del grandísimo idiota de Boot? – preguntó, levantándose de repente, siendo detenido por Blaise que miraba alternativamente a Pansy y a Draco.

- Es una suposición que corre por algunos rumores – respondió Zabini –. Pero ¡maldición, Draco! Tú te has pasado todo este tiempo diciendo que Potter es tu endemoniado juguete, le usas a tu gusto y luego le dejas y le humillas casi siempre. ¡Ya es suficiente! Deja vivir al pobre chico…

- No sabes nada – dijo el rubio, tragando duro en vano por tratar de apaciguarse - ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE PASA!

La clase se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Malfoy y todos se giraron a verle con desconcierto. Hagrid se iba a acercar a los chicos pero sintió el derroche de magia que corría en forma resplandeciente alrededor del rubio. Todos se alejaron inmediatamente de él, a excepción de Pansy y Blaise que le retaban con la mirada.

- Atrévete a negar que lo has tratado como te viene en gana – dijo Pansy.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada y avanzó amenazadoramente hasta ella.

- No tienes por qué desafiarme con cosas que desconoces – siseó, Blaise se acercó y el rubio se giró inmediatamente hacia él.

- Tú solo eres el que se tortura a sí mismo tratando de negar todo lo que pasa por tu corazón¿o me dirás que no le amas?

- No tengo que decirles que por él soy capaz de todo porque evidentemente lo he demostrado a cada minuto desde que todo esto comenzó – respondió apretando los dientes y los puños, hasta que los nudillos estaban casi blancos.

Pansy suspiró y le miró con pena.

- Entonces, la pregunta es ¿eres capaz de todo a beneficio de quién? – preguntó suavemente.

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

- Todo este tiempo – comenzó Blaise, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo que Draco sintió como si le quemara –, has hecho de todo para tenerle y satisfacer tus deseos, es verdad que eres capaz de todo por él, pero ¿para qué? Acaso ¿para que siempre sea tuyo y te haga feliz o para que él lo sea?

- No saben nada – insistió Draco, deshaciéndose bruscamente de la mano de Blaise, reincorporándose con el dolor presente en sus dagas grises –. ¡No voy a discutir con ustedes esto!

Echó a andar a través del campo del colegio, tenía que buscar a Potter. Tenía que ver en su mirada ese sentimiento que siempre había visto en ellos, tenía que oír de boca del mismo Gryffindor que no había nada con Boot y que nunca lo habría. Que solamente era feliz con él, a pesar de todo. Que le entendía y que no le importaba. Que en verdad le amaba.

- No puedes querer a Boot – se dijo en medio de un tono afanado al desespero.

Todo su ser colapsaba de repente, lo que conocía, sus ideales se venían abajo. Todo lo idealizado de pronto no tenía sentido ni lo entendía.

No sabía de otra cosa que no fuera Harry Potter.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados, le vio caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Riendo divertido, abrazando a la castaña que en ésos momentos era la peor enemiga para la vista del rubio.

No racionalizaba, sólo sabía que debía poseer a Harry y no soltarlo hasta que el moreno le confesara una y otra vez en medio de un acto de amor que le pertenecía y que lo amaba. Lo que nunca había oído y que tanto ansiaba escuchar para poder revelarlo él también.

Llegó con pasos rápidos hasta ambos Gryffindors y tomó al ojiverde del brazo, empujando a Hermione mientras se llevaba a Harry hasta donde ambos pudieran estar solos.

Pero nada fue fácil esta vez.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió el Gryffindor, golpeándole la mejilla con el puño cerrado.

Draco le miró y no se daba cuenta de que le espetaba rencor y decepción con la tormenta de sus ojos. No se tocó el rostro lastimado, se acercó peligrosamente a Potter y miró con furia hacia la castaña.

- ¿Es que ahora te acuestas con Granger? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, destilando puro sarcasmo.

- ¿Y qué si lo hiciera? – aseveró Harry, mirándolo desafiantemente.

Draco cambió su expresión a una de frialdad completa y le miró a los ojos. Trataba de penetrarle con la mirada para descifrar si el pelinegro jugaba con él, pero Potter parecía hablar en serio. Su corazón dolió más y permitió que los celos y la ira tomaran por completo su cuerpo, ayudados por lo afilado de su lengua.

- Que sería una lástima, Granger al menos es bonita y tiene a alguien que la desea y la ama al mismo tiempo – murmuró con una sonrisa sórdida –. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? Tu primer amante fue por culpa de un hechizo y te aceptó porque quería sexo, ese mismo primer amante te jodió las veces que se le dio en gana y cómo quería.

Harry comenzaba a temblar de coraje, deseo cerrarle con un puñetazo la boca a ese maldito Slytherin, pero se contenía, quería ver hasta dónde podía ser de despreciable ese canalla. Desprenderse de la esperanza ingenua que aún mantenía.

- Acepta lo que eres, una zorra que busca el amor y que jamás lo encontrará, que solamente sirve para que la usen – exclamó Draco mirándolo con lasciva –. Y si planeabas decirme que yo tampoco voy por un camino diferente, para comprobarte lo contrario me basta con decir que tú te enamoraste de mí, así de patético fuiste. Te enamoraste de quien te inició en el sexo, porque eso es todo lo que tenemos tú y yo…

Harry se negaba a dejar escapar lágrimas por la humillación que el rubio le estaba haciendo. Hermione se dirigía a darle una cachetada a Draco para callarlo y borrarle la sonrisa triunfal que mantenía, pero Harry la detuvo.

Sonrió, resignado y se acercó a Draco.

- Es una pena que llegues a este extremo para mostrar qué tan cruel puedes ser, si buscabas lastimarme, has llegado tarde. Admito que fue un error pensar que eras otra persona, que tenías un poco de madurez y sentido detrás de toda tu arrogancia, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta de que no era más que eso: una idea equívoca que yo tenía de ti y me alegra haberme resignado a pensar que no eres más que un niño grosero y miedoso porque ahora con más argumentos puedo decir que el error más grande que cometí en mi vida fue enamorarme de ti.

Draco calló de repente y dejó de sonreír, Hermione observaba con ira y tristeza lo que acontecía y Harry sonrió suavemente, se acercó a Draco y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Pero trataré de corregir mi error – confesó el pelinegro.

El ojiverde y la castaña se metieron al castillo luego de esto último, dejando a Draco solo y con el remordimiento y la tristeza aumentando el dolor que ya no percibía. Se sentía tan frío, tan carente de vida pero con tantos sentimientos dentro de su cabeza culpándole tanto la razón como el corazón.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó, sin llorar porque no podía.

* * *

Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la sala común en completo silencio. Harry no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino y sus ojos tampoco se mostraban acuosos. Sólo tan llenos de una tristeza que era imposible dejar escapar, era de ése tipo de desilusión que se afanaba al corazón y no lo soltaba ni siquiera en forma de lágrimas.

- Lo que fuera que tuvieras que decirme con relación al hechizo o a Malfoy, no lo hagas ya – pidió.

Hermione entendió y apoyó la decisión de su amigo, no servía de nada porque la última carta había sido destrozada.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó la chica.

Harry negó y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse al pasillo que le conduciría a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

- ¿Me comprendes, verdad? – Hermione asintió y dejó que su amigo se marchara.

Ella se sentía tan mal por Harry, desearía hacerlo sonreír y que olvidara todo lo relacionado con Malfoy, pero no había nada qué hacer y ya había complicado lo suficiente las cosas, empezando con el hecho de que ella había animado al Gryffindor a continuar con aquello.

- Pero esto no se queda así – se dijo, levantándose rápidamente para luego salir de la sala común rumbo a un lugar en específico.

Primeramente, tenía que averiguar muchas cosas.

Por lo mientras, Harry se encontraba bocabajo acostado sobre su cama. Le dolía en sobremanera el pecho, como si algo dentro le fuerza destrozando centímetro a centímetro el corazón. Y su cabeza estaba vacía, no pensaba en nada y ni siquiera el rencor le inundaba la razón.

Solamente se aferraba al deseo de olvidarlo todo por un momento y dormir para no despertar.

Después de todo, Malfoy había tenido razón. Podía tener amigos, ser importante para otras personas¿pero quién le proporcionaba el amor que se le da a una pareja?

La respuesta era sencilla: Nadie.

- Porque eres Harry Potter, fue un error en tu destino el que continuaras vivo… – se dijo, quedándose dormido instantes después luego de haber dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Draco Malfoy no se encontraba tan diferente del estado de Harry Potter.

Sus enemigos declarados y todos los que le odiasen podían sentirse satisfechos. Era la primera vez en que se había permitido quebrarse por completo, abandonarse a la destrucción de lo poco que le quedaba de sincero.

Destruyó lo que le unía Harry y de paso lo poquito que había de acercase él mismo al sentimiento que siempre idealizó. Que respetó tanto que se sabía no merecedor de ello.

Como autómata, había llegado hasta la sala común de su casa y se había dejado caer sobre su sillón favorito. Yuki había corrido hasta él y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Mirándolo atentamente, rozando su cabeza contra su mano inmóvil, como si tratara de animarlo.

- Lo perdí – declaró, enterrando su rostro mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabeza y se permitía dejar fluir las lágrimas que no habían salido en años.

Pansy y Blaise entraron para presenciar con toda la pena de sus corazones el punto al que había llegado Draco luego de todo ese tiempo.

El Dragón había sucumbido, porque ya no podía más.

En ese momento¿dónde quedaba el orgullo que tanto caracterizaba a Gryffindor y a Slytherin? Por orgullo, ninguno fue sincero y perdieron lo más importante. Se habían cegado tanto al capricho y el ego, ahora ¿de qué servía que en una época uno fuera dominante y otro sumiso? Al fin del cabo, sufrían de la misma forma por la simple razón que no fue suficiente para quitarles las vendas de los ojos: se amaban.

Y no había más qué decir…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

_Estado: Huyendo._

_Mensaje automático: Gracias por sus reviews y, sobre todo, por seguir leyendo. Pronto lo mejor._

_Besos._

_Inocent Muggle._


	15. Wish XV: Fall and leave

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos u.u **

**Warning: Relación slash (chico-chico y chica-chica) y sorpresa, se añade el MPREG, si no te gusta, no leas. Para mis lectores sensibles, quizá necesiten pañuelos de ahora en adelante. Gracias.**

****

* * *

****

**Midnight Desires**

**Wish XV**

**Fall and leave**

****

* * *

****

Era una mentira exclamar que no le amaba estando en medio de la soledad y la penumbra. Draco Malfoy lo sabía y eso era lo que llevaba en mente cada día después del incidente. Tanto así que nunca se percató de que estaba ya a mediados de septiembre.

Sus sueños cada noche eran profundos y al despertar nunca recordaba lo que había soñado; ya no le costaba trabajo quedarse dormido en el momento que desease, pero había algo que no parecía ser favorable para el transcurso de los días: Harry Potter parecía alejarse de él más de lo que fuera posible.

Terry parecía aprovecharse bastante bien de la situación porque siempre le acompañaba cuando no estaba con sus amigos, pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentir mal, y es que cada vez que daba un vistazo a donde fuera que el ojiverde se encontrara, siempre le veía desanimado y la jovial sonrisa ahora se había quedado como un espectro, siendo reemplazada por una seriedad sepulcral.

Los leones habían terminado por pelearse luego de que su líder hablara con todos ellos por el daño que su amiga había sufrido. Después, nada fue igual porque ahora le temían un poco más al Harry Potter que ya no se mostraba tan noble como antes.

Sería una burla decir que a él le iba de maravilla. Estaba distanciado de Pansy y Blaise y ahora se la pasaba solo en su habitación, tratando de distraerse en las montañas de tareas que les estaban dejando últimamente. Sus notas habían subido, era verdad... pero su ánimo empeoraba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Yuki se acercó a él y le contempló en silencio. Draco le devolvió la mirada y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

- Ya no pienso en seguir en mi negación, lo único que me gustaría conseguir es hacer que Potter recuperase su sonrisa...

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

No sabría identificar exactamente qué demonios le pasaba en el interior, era todo un revoltijo de sentimientos que culminaban en un punto en común: la ansiedad.

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que puedo describir mi estado con una sencilla frase "Dejé que se me cayera el cielo"...

Harry Potter no estaba mucho mejor. Su carácter se había endurecido y su melancolía había ido en aumento. Había permitido que Draco Malfoy lo lastimase y tal vez podría decir que lo peor era que lo amaba todavía. Como adolescente, le maldecía todas las noches y algunas de éstas acompañadas por lágrimas, pero, como humano, no podía olvidarlo y detenerse a pensar en que ese rubio se merecía todo su odio. De una forma extraña sabía que el otro también sufría, mas no iba a acercarse... no más. Juntos, eran un desastre y separados pudiese ser que encontrasen la solución.

Si Draco le pedía perdón, dolía saber que, pese a todas las disculpas, las palabras no se irían. Se quedarían ahí, enterradas en la memoria de su alma; por más que quisiese, no podría olvidar.

Trataba de mostrarse fuerte, como siempre, ante sus amigos, pero sabía que se estaba desmoronando por dentro y había veces en que la sensibilidad le atacaba de repente y se descontrolaba por completo. Últimamente incluso había estado vomitando muy seguido por la mañana...

Hermione le había buscado y siempre que trataba de decirle algo importante, según ella, él la evitaba y le decía que tenía que atender un asunto con algún profesor. Se sentía tan vacío como lo había estado tras derrotar a Voldemort.

- Muriendo en vida... es tan curiosa esa afirmación – se dijo al tiempo que se acostaba sobre su cama.

Se relajó entre la suavidad de las sábanas y las almohadas, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Entretanto, la castaña y el pelirrojo se encontraban en la sala común haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones.

Ron se sentía indeciso como para decirle a Hermione lo que había notado últimamente en Harry, pero la castaña se hartó de esa actitud confusa y suspiró pesadamente, quitando su vista de las tareas.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa de una buena vez? – preguntó, molesta.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

- Harry no está nada bien de salud, Hermione. Se levanta por la madrugada y va a vomitar al baño, Seamus y Dean también se dieron cuenta y cuando le preguntamos qué le sucedía, explotó completamente... como si... estuviera...

- Demasiado susceptible – completó la castaña, con evidente preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- Exacto. ¿Qué le está pasando?

- Oh, Dios mío, entonces lo que descubrí es cierto...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione estaba en trance, ella había planeado usar su descubrimiento para alarmar al rubio porque pensó que no podía ser verdad, y ahora resultaba que sí podía ser. Que, de hecho, estaba pasando...

- Ron, tenemos que hablar y sólo te pido que no te alteres porque ahora de nosotros depende Harry y su vida...

El pelirrojo la miró sin comprender y se quedó en silencio. Hermione lucía extremadamente seria y preocupada, lo cual no era buena señal. La chica procedió entonces a explicarle todo, desde lo que había ocasionado con el hechizo mal hecho hasta las consecuencias en este momento, le dijo las cosas que Harry había pasado a causa de Malfoy. A ese punto, Ron no necesitaba que también le confirmara lo que sabía: Harry estaba enamorado de ese idiota.

- Maldito Malfoy, voy a hacerlo pagar – amenazó con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada al igual que los puños.

Estaba dolido porque Harry no le hubiese contado antes todo lo que pasaba, pero sentía más coraje contra el otro bastardo por su actitud hacia su amigo.

- Espera, Ron, todavía no he terminado...

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más grave que esto?

- Yo... estuve informándome un poco más del hechizo y... ese hechizo tiene un efecto secundario en determinadas personas.

- Háblame claro, Hermione.

- ¡Trato de hacerlo! – Le espetó la chica, desesperada –. Cuando ese hechizo es lanzado al mismo tiempo, esas dos personas establecen un vínculo que ya existe porque se supone que están destinadas a estar juntas, pero lo hace más fuerte y... real, hace incluso que sea visible.

- ¿Y cuál es ese supuesto vínculo?

- En un principio, yo pensé que se trataba del simple instinto o del as de luz que habíamos observado, pero conforme seguí investigando supe de un caso especial y secreto en el que esa forma de hacer el vínculo real era con un ser viviente...

- No me digas que...

Hermione asintió, desviando la mirada.

- Harry está esperando un hijo de Malfoy – murmuró finalmente.

:-.-:-.-:

Alexa se encontraba en los jardines del colegio haciendo sus deberes de Pociones. Todos aquellos días había estado demasiado inquieta, no había podido acercarse ni un milímetro a Draco y ni hablar de las amenazas de las que estaba siendo objeto tanto del conspirador como de los amigos del rubio.

Suspiró pesadamente y recostó su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

Recordaba perfectamente cada episodio en su vida que le había llevado a hacer su presente. Ella tenía la culpa por débil, bien podría tragarse sus miedos e ir a la oficina de Dumbledore y confesar todo, pero no. No lo hacía porque en el fondo también era malvada. Así lo veía.

- El amo dice que ya comienza a ser hora – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se sobresaltó un poco y devolvió su vista a sus manos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy, dentro de algunas horas.

Dicho esto, Terry se marchó y la dejó sola de nuevo. Alexa sintió que algo mojaba sus mejillas y, al tocarlas, supo que eran lágrimas...

Por lo mientras, Blaise y Pansy se encontraban en el despacho del profesor Snape que les había mandado a llamar minutos atrás.

Sabían de antemano el asunto a tratar, pero lo que no sabían era qué decir. El profesor Snape estaba débil de salud aunque no lo aparentase y, si ellos decían la verdad, sólo ocasionarían que empeorase. ¿Qué debían de hacer entonces?

La puerta se abrió, segundos después, revelando la figura del profesor de Pociones.

- Bien, Zabini, Parkinson, no me decepcionen y digan la verdad, no puedo ayudar a Draco si no sé qué demonios es lo que le pasa.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer, a Draco le pasa que se enamoró de Potter, pero, al no saber manejarse ni tener voluntad, lo hirió y ahora sufre de desamor – confesó Pansy.

- ¿Y me pueden explicar cómo fue que se enamoró de él? – inquirió el profesor, enarcando una ceja.

- Todo fue a causa de un hechizo... lo descubrieron de ese modo. Es que... en nuestra visita a la plaza nueva del mundo mágico, compramos un libro de hechizos y decidimos probar suerte; sin embargo, no contábamos con que Potter y los otros dos tuvieran la copia y que lanzásemos el hechizo al mismo tiempo – explicó Blaise.

- Se supone que cuando eso sucede, es porque dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas y el vínculo que las une se hace tan fuerte que los incita a hacer realidad sus sueños más profundos...

- Pero estos deseos, no se logran con cualquiera, sólo reaccionan para llevarlos con quien deben estar... con la persona correcta.

Snape frunció el ceño y los miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese hechizo? – les preguntó.

- Schermo di desiderio – respondió Pansy.

El profesor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a palidecer al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a lanzar una clase de hechizo tan antiguo y poderoso como ése?! – Exigió saber con tonto peligrosamente suave –. Por su bien espero que esto no pase a mayores, ahora tráiganme a Weasley y a Granger.

Blaise y Pansy se pusieron de pie rápidamente y salieron del despacho de Snape. Cuando éstos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, Snape se permitió suspirar y comenzar a masajear sus sienes. Ojalá que las cosas no pasaran a mayores porque, de no ser así, Potter podía correr peligro de muerte...

Todavía, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron se mantenía completamente en shock tras la declaración de Hermione. Su amigo, Harry, estaba engendrando una vida dentro de sí... y el otro padre era ese maldito que tanto lo había humillado.

- Voy a matar a Malfoy – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y negó.

- Sabes que eso sólo empeorará el estado de ánimo de Harry, ahora debemos ocuparnos de confirmar nuestras sospechas y, de ser ciertas, tenemos que decírselo y hacer que se cuide de forma debida.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? Hermione¡no tenemos ni la más remota idea de embarazos masculinos!

- ¡Ya lo sé¿Puedes hacerme el favor de no gritarlo tan fuerte?

- Lo siento.

Hermione suspiró, apesadumbrada y Ron volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Un embarazo masculino no debe ser tan al contrario del embarazo femenino, dura los nueve meses y el bebé debe nutrirse bien para estar sano – dijo la chica en voz alta –. Pero la magia... ¿cómo funciona la magia en un embarazo?

Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó.

- No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado a mi madre acerca de eso.

- Debe estar durmiendo, tenemos que sacarle un poco de sangre para saber si está esperando un hijo o no – dijo Hermione, decidida.

- ¿Cómo planeas averiguarlo?

- Hay un hechizo que nos permitirá saberlo.

- Entonces confiaré en que sabes cómo hacerlo, y si resulta ser cierto... ¿qué haremos?

- Hablar con él y decírselo, hacer que se cuide y hablar con Dumbledore...

Ron tragó duro y después Hermione subió a su dormitorio para luego regresar con una jeringa en la mano derecha. Luego, fueron al dormitorio de los niños en espera de que Harry de verdad estuviera completamente dormido.

Por otro lado, Draco se encaminaba a la oficina de su padrino para pedirle permiso para salir a ver a su madre, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y lo encontró justo cuando éste salía de su despacho.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Draco? – le preguntó el profesor.

- Deseo ir a ver a mi madre, quería que me concedieras un permiso...

Snape dudó un momento, tenía que interrogar a su ahijado pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Asintió y le abrió la puerta.

- Usa mi chimenea, te quiero aquí antes del toque de queda – le advirtió su padrino.

El rubio asintió y usó los polvos flu para llegar al hospital de St. Mungo.

- ¡Joven Malfoy! No esperaba verle por aquí – le dijo la doctora Carlton, sonriendo.

- Vine a ver a mi madre¿puedo? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto¿sabes cómo llegar o prefieres que te guíe?

- Puedo por mi cuenta, gracias.

La doctora asintió y se marchó.

Draco no tardó en dar con la habitación de su madre. Ahora que estaba ahí, se sentía inseguro de qué hacer o decir... a todo esto, en realidad¿para qué quería verla si tal vez ni siquiera podría oírlo? Pero no importaba, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la figura durmiente de su mamá. Notó que había un arreglo de sus flores favoritas a un lado y sonrió, probablemente sería un detalle de su padrino.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, madre – susurró, depositando un beso en la frente de Narcissa.

Se quedó de pie, en silencio mientras sentía que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro.

- ¿Sabes algo, madre? Descubrí lo que es el amor... lo siento por alguien.

Se detuvo a mirar el mismo semblante inexpresivo que se mantenía en la mujer y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella.

- Deberías verlo, madre. Sus ojos son más brillantes que el mismo sol y su sola sonrisa puede iluminar toda Inglaterra. Si le conocieras, querías encantada con él...

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y mojaron las mejillas de la mujer rubia. Se sentó en la silla y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Y lo eché a perder todo por estúpido – dijo con rencor –. Si supieras las estupideces que hice estarías tan avergonzada de mí...

Draco apoyó su frente contra sus manos entrelazadas y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Narcissa _sintió _y comenzó a abrir los ojos al tiempo que trataba de mover sus manos. Cuando los abrió, tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que logró adaptarse a la luz de la habitación y fue capaz de vislumbras a su hijo ahí, a su lado y con una tristeza infinita impresa en la faz.

- ¿Quién es ese joven del que me hablas? – preguntó débilmente con voz ronca.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se asombró al ver a su madre despierta y tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora como las que acostumbrara a darle cada vez que las cosas no iban bien.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó, acercándose para tomarla de las manos –. Tú... ¿cómo?

- Ese tono tan cálido con el que me hablabas, me sacó de mi sueño. Pero ahora dime¿quién tiene ojos que son más brillantes que una enorme estrella?

Draco se ruborizó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

- Harry Potter – susurró en respuesta.

Narcissa lo escuchó perfectamente y mentiría si dijera que no le había sorprendido, no esperaba que su hijo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos tan pronto. Suavizó la mirada y alcanzó a poner una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su hijo.

- Cariño, no podría haber mejor persona para ti que él.

- Pero lo arruiné, madre. Lo herí de la forma más vil y no tengo derecho siquiera a pedirle perdón. No sabes cuánto me ha costado mantenerme lejos de él, escuchar por otras personas que está deprimido y triste y no poder ir a su lado y tratar de reconfortarlo. Madre, me desespero tanto..., esta congoja me apresa el corazón y la culpa no me deja pensar con tranquilidad, sólo siento estas ganas enormes de correr, buscarlo y serle sincero...

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque no merezco ni dirigirle la palabra...

- Hijo, Harry es un chico que ha sufrido demasiado y no es mi asunto saber aquello tan terrible que le has hecho, pero intuyo que él te ama de verdad. Es un joven Gryffindor, el más puro que haya conocido jamás y tal vez no te perdone ahora mismo, mas debes buscarlo... ¿acaso no merece él que te disculpes?

El rubio desvió la mirada y Narcissa se conmovió aún más por el estado de su hijo.

- Búscalo ahora mismo y, cuando lo encuentres, explícale y deja que se marche hasta que termine de escucharte. No puedes permitir que la felicidad de ambos se esfume así de repente. Eso es lo que él jamás te podría perdonar, ni tú mismo podrías justificarlo.

Draco posó su mirada sobre la de su madre y trató de absorber la confianza que ella le daba, pero seguía sintiéndose cobarde.

- Entiende de una vez por todas, Draco, que debes arriesgarte por tu felicidad. Ahora márchate y no vuelvas hasta que lo traigas aquí y me lo presentes formalmente, quiero ver por mí misma si es verdad que tiene al sol por ojos.

El rubio asintió y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

- ¿No importa que sea cursi?

- Él es para ti y tú para él, no importa nada más que eso – le dijo la rubia.

Draco sonrió.

- Prometo regresar pronto – le advirtió al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Narcissa entonces suspiró, no era el momento para que le dijese a su hijo aquello que había descubierto aquella noche en que ella quedó en coma. Sólo esperaba verlo feliz pronto, porque le haría falta ese sentimiento para hacer frente a lo que todavía le esperaba...

:.-.:.-:-.:

Hermione y Ron habían obtenido con éxito la muestra de sangre y ahora se disponían a comprobar los posibles hechos en el baño de niñas que no funcionaba.

- _Saika rivilate _– murmuró la chica al tiempo que hacía un ligero movimiento con la varita –. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

La muestra de sangre dentro del recipiente pequeño en el que lo habían puesto, comenzó a desprender una luz roja bastante intensa.

- Es verdad, está embarazado... – dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en el piso.

Ron le siguió, medio shockeado.

- No puedo creerlo... esto solamente pasa cuando el amor es verdadero y su destino es estar juntos¿cómo puede ser posible que así sean las cosas si Malfoy le trató de esa forma? – preguntó la castaña.

Ron se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

- Harry nos necesitará ahora más que nunca – le dijo a la chica.

Hermione asintió y ambos se dispusieron a regresar a la torre, primero debían hablar con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde había despertado segundos atrás y había salido a dar una vuelta antes de que dieran el toque de queda; suponía que eso sería bueno para despejarse un poco y ya estaba cerca de la torre de Astronomía; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver dos sombras corriendo por el pasillo para luego adentrarse en una de las aulas del piso.

Harry, intrigado, los siguió sigilosamente y, al llegar a la puerta que daba al aula donde se habían metido, dudó un momento. ¿Estaría bien que husmeara? Estuvo por dar media vuelta hasta que escuchó gemidos que le resultaban particularmente conocidos. Indeciso, se quedó en la misma posición.

- Alexa... – alcanzó a oír.

No pensándolo dos veces, abrió la puerta y se topó con la imagen de Draco semidesnudo besando a una Alexa que no tenía más prendas puestas que la piel.

- Draco... – murmuró, obteniendo la atención del chico.

Éste le lanzó una mirada de pura burla y descaradamente volvió a besar a la chica, como si le dijese con ese sólo acto que él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Harry no lo soportó¡era un tonto¿Para qué demonios tenía que ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro?

Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo sin rumbo aparente, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, pero un dolor en el pecho comenzaba a hacer que su energía disminuyese y se negaba a llorar. Se detuvo justo frente al tramo que le llevaría de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry! – Le gritó Hermione, mientras corría junto con Ron hasta su lado.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando éste estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo

– ¿Qué te pasa¡Harry! – le llamaba su amiga al verlo tan pálido y sudoroso.

- No... puedo... respirar – le dijo a la chica.

No sabía qué le pasaba, la opresión en el pecho era extremadamente fuerte, el dolor aumentaba y comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta que no lo soportó más y cayó desmayado siendo completamente sostenido por su amigo.

- ¡Harry! – le gritó Ron, zarandeándolo un poco para ver si despertaba.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó fuertemente la chica, obteniendo la atención de los Gryffindors que se encontraban cerca –. ¡Llamen a madame Pomfrey, rápido!

En ese momento, Draco había llegado a Hogwarts ya y se encontraba dirigiéndose a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¡Draco! – le gritó Pansy, dándole alcance junto con Blaise.

- Ahora no, chicos, debo arreglar un asunto.

- Potter está en la enfermería, al parecer, demasiado grave – le dijo Zabini luego de detenerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nadie sabe qué le sucedió, de pronto se puso muy mal y... ¡Draco, espera! – le pedía la chica siendo detenida por Blaise.

Draco sintió la angustia y el ansia recorriéndole el alma y se valió de esto para correr con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la enfermería. A Harry no podía haberle pasado algo, era fuerte ¡tenía que estar bien!

Pero esta idea se desvanecía rápidamente cuando, al llegar, se encontró con los semblantes preocupados de Severus, McGonagall, y los lloriqueos de Granger y las lágrimas mojando las mejillas de Weasley.

- ¡¿Dónde está Harry?! – exigió saber, desesperado mientras contraía sus puños con fuerza.

La consternación y la angustia le invadían por completo y la mueca adolorida de Severus no ayudaba en nada a que se calmara.

- Draco... – le dijo su padrino, levantándose, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro –. El joven Potter...

- ¡Se está muriendo! – exclamó la castaña, soltándose a llorar dolorosamente.

A Draco el mundo se le vino encima. No podía ser cierto, Harry y él estaban destinados a estar juntos en ese mundo... debía estar a su lado... no podía estar alejándose de ese modo de su lado, era imposible...

- No es verdad – susurró, apartando a Severus con lentitud, para luego abrir la puerta con temor y adentrarse en la enfermería, sus ojos vieron que, al fondo, estaban Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey, ambos mirando a un cuerpo sobre una de las camas.

Era Harry, su Harry.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Wa, perdonen la tardanza u.uU uhm... ¿recuerdan los pañuelos? Yo también necesitaré unos cuantos, faltan 4 o 5 capítulos para que la historia se acabe... y Harry se está muriendo... y el bebé junto con él... ¿cómo puedo ser tan mala? u.u_

_En fin, no más notas. Gracias por leer y nos veremos en la próxima._

_Besos._

_Inocent Muggle._


End file.
